Our Revelation
by ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl
Summary: The continuation to As Long As You're Happy. Phil and Dan decide it's time to tell everyone about their relationship. What happens when they stay with Dan's family? How will they react to the news? What about Phil's family? Read on to learn of the drama in Dan's family as well as Phil's past. Thanks to those who continue to help from Twitter! Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan.
1. Are We Doing The Right Thing, Dan?

**This is a continuation from As Long As You're Happy. You probably won't get any of this if you don't read this before. **

** s/8266985/1/As_Long_As_Youre_Happy **

**Thanks and Enjoy. **

Rain, rain and more rain. I leaned my head against the cold window and stared out into the gloomy city; Manchester. I sat in the recliner on the far end of the living room while Dan edited our newest video on the other side at the breakfast bar. That video would change everything. It would change the fanbase, our lives, and maybe even Youtube all together. Suddenly, the tea kettle screeched from the stove; interrupting my thoughts.

"The water is done boiling." Dan monotonously said as he clicked away at the video. His cheek rested on his fist and his eyes struggled to stay open. I reluctantly got up and turned the stove off.

"Do you want to take a break? I can edit." I poured the water into two mugs and added the teabags. He shook his head and continued working.

"I'd rather this be up before we leave so we won't have to worry about it while we're gone. I think I can get it done faster." his emotion stayed the same and he continued to click away. There hadn't been much excitement between Dan and I. We intended on uploading the video the day after we got back from the cruise, but we procrastinated. Now here we are a couple months later, struggling to get it up before we left for Reading. That's where Dan's family lived.

"Who lives there again? I mean at your house back in Reading." I asked as I set the mug before him.

"Just my mum, dad and younger brother Alex." he leaned back and stretched, "Not looking forward to seeing them." he said under his breath before sipping his tea.

"Hmm? Why?" I took a seat next to him. I knew he had problems with his family, but he never gave me the specifics.

"My mum and dad just over react to everything I do. Like 'Oh my god! Dan did this and his fans did this! We're so proud of him!' and shit like that. Then on the other hand, Alex hates me for what I do. I have no idea why." he went back editing. I nodded understandingly. I could only imagine their reaction once he told them all about...us.

That was the whole purpose of us going on this trip. First, we would travel to Reading and spend the weekend with Dan's family and break the news, then spend two days with my family and tell them too. Luckily, they live pretty close. "What about your family?" he asked.

"Just my mum. My older brother might be there, but I doubt it." I explained as I chugged my tea.

"Calm down, Phil. You'll choke." he yawned. The rain came down harder.

"But we should hurry, the train departs in an hour." I got up and started for our luggage. I made sure everything was in place and set it by the door.

"The editing is done, want to watch it before I upload it?" he asked. I nodded and sat on the stool besides him. He started the video and our hands naturally found each others.

"Hi guys!" I cheered from the video. We both sat on the floor in the living room like usual. The first two minutes of the video continued like normal; me throwing hidden wombat at Dan, Dan making a joke about my mum, the day's happenings. Then, it happened.

"And that's why Phil doesn't like the elderly." Dan said in his sarcastic humor in the video. We watched the video play out.

"I never said I didn't like them!" my voice pitched kiddingly and I snuggled into his chest.

"You're like a kitten when you do that!" Dan laughed and leaned forward as I rested to his chest.

"...Meow?" I had smiled.

"But you're my kitten." his head tilted towards mine slowly. Cautiously our lips got closer and closer until they finally met. It was quick, but you could tell it was sincere. The final thirty seconds of the video was Dan and I explaining that we were together and we ended the video like we usually would.

"It's so weird watching it now." I chuckled. Dan nodded.

"Yeah. It's only a three minute video so Youtube won't take long to process and upload it. Let's go get ready while it does, then head out, no?" Dan quickly kissed the top of my head and turned to go and change out of his Maltesers patterned sweat pants. I quickly changed to into my purple Dr. Pepper shirt and threw on some gray shorts that stopped below my knees. It didn't take long to straighten my hair and before I knew it, Dan and I met back in the living room. We checked the laptop and Youtube had uploaded our video.

"It's up.." Dan smiled and looked into my eyes.

"It's finally up..." I replied quietly. Our lips found each others quickly and we smiled into the kiss. "Hmm." I broke it briefly, "We should go. We don't want to miss the train." we kissed quickly again before going to the door. Just as we open Dan opened the door and I nearly fell back by surprise from what was at the door. Mr. Michealis was standing there; staring at us. "Umm, can we help yo-"

"No no. I was just going to ask if your _friends_ were going to be staying here again." Dan glanced at me, giving a creeped out look.

"Do you mean Chris and Pj...?" Dan dragged the sentence out.

"The weird looking one who talks in a Scottish accent a lot and the more normal of the two. Though he sings very loudly in the shower." he wrinkled his nose. Mr. Michealis was a fairly old man; greys peaking from his black hair, bags under his nearly reddish eyes (which Dan and I thought was odd) and he always held this unusually small cane.

"Umm," I jumped in, "No, they're not staying here again. They're in France for the month. Would you mind if I asked why you would want to know-"

"Those tallywackers stole my cat! I saw them running off with a box a couple months back and it meowed. I just know it! I haven't seen my little Xiangwua for almost seven months now." he cried.

"Xiang...wua?" I repeated.

"Yes, the name of my cat, ya' silly little poof! Pronouced 'shawng-wah' So those idiots aren't around?" I glanced at Dan, whose eyes were opened widely.

"No," Dan stepped in, "but Pj sings in the shower? Hahaha!" he paused and collected himself, "Um, if you 'think' they have your cat-"

"Xiangwua."

"...Yes, Xiangwua...why didn't you come to our door earlier?" I looked at the time on my phone and if we kept talking, we would be late.  
"Could we hurry this up ple-"

"Wheel of Fortune!" Mr. Michalis blurted out suddenly; waving his cane. "I would have come sooner, but they had a Wheel of Fortune marathon."

"For five months...?" Dan asked cautiously.

"Don't get sassy with me, boy!" he swung his cane again. I laughed; Dan, sassy.

"Anyways! We've really got to go! Sorry about your cat. Bye!" I pulled Dan along, who quickly locked the door and got the luggage.

"Do you know where the cat is?" I whispered to Dan as I pulled him along.

"Nope, not since we saw it jump out of the water and run away." he laughed a bit.

We quickly headed down to the parking garage when we heard squealing. We turned quickly to see a girl maybe fifteen who was shaking.

"Umm, hi." I waved as Dan continued to open the trunk and insert our luggage.

"Y-you're AmazingPhil!" she ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and chuckled.

"Well, there isn't 'amazing' anywhere in my actual name, but it would be pretty cool if there was." I teased. She laughed and wiped her tears of happiness away. She was about 5'5, which was pretty short to me and Dan. Suddenly she pulled out a small notebook.

"Please, will you and Dan sign it- Dan!" she came back to her senses and hugged Dan who stood besides me now.

"Oh, hello." Dan laughed and patted her head. I opened the notebook.

"What's your name?" I asked as she stood there, her face bright red as she smiled.

"Annabelle Flemming~" she chirped. I quickly signed "Hey Annabelle, stay amazing! Love, Phil. Rawr!" followed by a drawing of a lion. I gave the book to Dan who scribbled something down and handed it back to her. Then it hit me. Had she not seen the new video? Did she not know about Dan and I?

"Thanks guys." she smiled, "This is is the best day ever!" she hugged us both one more time before skipping away. Dan and I got in the car before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Do you think she saw it? The new video?" Dan asked as he started to pull out of he parking garage.

"I don't think so. She didn't mention anything about it. Well, maybe our fans won't care. Maybe they'll be calm about it." I shrugged.

The ride to the airport was long and quiet, with exception of the Muse CD we were playing. Origin of Symmetry has to be one of the best albums ever. Finally, we arrived. It didn't take long to find our departing plane and get on. I took the seat by the window as Dan put our luggage in the compartment above our heads. It still rained lightly outside and it actually felt as gloomy as ever. The depressing atmosphere just contributed to my fear of meeting Dan's family. How would they react? Would they approve? What kind of impact will this have on his younger brother, Alex?

"Hey, Phil?" Dan interrupted my thoughts. I turned to him. He looked almost nervous. "What's your family like?" he kept his eyes on the floor.

So he was just as nervous as I was.

"Umm, my mum is pretty nice. She'll probably cook a lot of food for you while we're there." I stopped and understood what he meant, "She'll be fine with it." I reassured him. He nodded and leaned back in his seat. "What about your family?"

"I haven't talked to them recently so I couldn't tell you. From what I remember, my mum will probably be cleaning most of the time, my dad will be working, and my brother will be locked in his room blasting music." I waited for him to tell me if his family would be alright with us, but he didn't say.

An hour later, Dan had fallen asleep and I was on Twitter. I couldn't help it. I needed to see what our fans were saying. My mentions were filled and still coming fast. My eyes swept over them as my heart beat fast.

**SofieRoseWhite**: "IT'S REAL! PHAN IS REAL. I'M SCREAMING. I always thought they had that cute couple thing to them! THEY KISSED. I STILL CAN'T. AmazingPhil & Danisnotonfire AHH!"

**MwieMaria13**: "I'M LIT-RA-LEE CRYING FANGIRL TEARS. AmazingPhil, HOW WAS THAT KISS?"

**immy_c**: "ok ok...I won't abuse my keyboard...I won't...DAHFIS;FSKPD NO. IT'S REAL. PHAN EXISTS. MY OTP ASFIOHADK;QP. THEY KISSED. IMAGINE THE FUTURE TRUTH OR DARE VIDEOS. AmazingPhil omgomgomg."

**LlamasInPieces**: "Eeek! That kiss! 'My kitten' STAWP IT YOU TWO. Your adorableness will be the death of me :'D AmazingPhil."

**SmoshIsSwell**: "AmazingPhil OMGOMG WHEN'S THE WEDDING? I BETTER BE INVITED. I'LL EVEN BRING MALTESERS AS A WEDDING PRESENT FOR DAN. PLS. OK ILY TWO BYE. :3"

**Nicotomatohead**: "AmazingPhil, hey bby. I like your face. Oh yeah, PHAN. YOU TWO ARE PERF. You should ship Nerico too, just saying."

I didn't know how to feel. They were supportive and happy...but part of me was scared. Not everyone would be as nice as our Phans, and I knew that. I was worried about the unknown.

_ Finally we arrived in Reading, England. Of course, it had to be raining even harder than it was in Manchester. Quickly, we ran from the airport and caught a taxi up to Dan's house. I looked to Dan for any hint at what he was thinking; still as moded as ever. His dark brown hair was matted to his forehead from the rain and his eyes rested on the luggage on his lap. The taxi sped along the streets. One place caught my eye in particular. Up ahead was a large bridge with flickering lights all around it. Murky water flowed underneath it. It looked like a pretty sketchy place. I was going to ask Dan about it, but we were already at his house. Dan paid the cab fair and we stood before the suburban-looking house before us. _

"It's been like what feels like forever since I've last been here." he lifted both of our luggage onto his shoulder and walked up to the front door. I trailed behind him gingerly. He rang the doorbell and set the luggage down. "Hey, Phil." I looked up to see him flash me a reassuring smile before the door opened.

"Dan!" a woman with light brown hair exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. She definitely had Dan's eyes and dimples. She had a soothing voice.

"Yo, mom." Dan monotonously said and pat her back. She pulled away and looked towards me.

"You must be, Phil. Nice to meet such a great friend of my son's." she hugged me, "Please, come right in! Daniel, get the luggage." she took my hand in hers and lead me to what looked like the living room. It was very...brown (which I internally laughed at) They had hints of white and a lime green accenting the room nicely. Loud music blared from upstairs, I guessed Dan's brother. The house smelled of almond butter; definitely Dan;s old home. "Phil, make yourself at home. Dan can give you a tour of the house after he puts the luggage upstairs. I'll go get Alex, my husband should be home from work soon. Dinner should be ready soon also." she said and walked up the stairs, Dan following her. Dinner...would that be when we told them?

I walked around the living room, looking at the family pictures. Dan was hardly in any of them. One that caught my eye was one of Dan and what I guessed to be his brother. They were at Disney Land and Alex looked at Dan with such a light in his eyes, like he was his hero. But, all the rest of the pictures...Alex just seemed rather annoyed. I took a seat on the couch and waited. The front door opened and a fairly tall man walked in. He stopped for a split second and gave a confused look, then he smiled and walked towards me.

"You must be Phil." he shook my hand, "Hope my son hasn't been too annoying. I've heard he lives with you?" He also had Dan's eyes and their facial structure were too similar; it was like looking at an older version of Dan.

"Umm, yeah. Nice to meet you, Mr. Howell. Er, he hasn't been annoying and yes we live together." I said quickly. I don't know why I was so nervous. I just wanted Dan to hurry up and come back downstairs.

"Haha alrighty then." he set his briefcase down, "Sorry about the loud music, my other son Alex is into that sort of stuff." he explained. I nodded and continued to sit there awkwardly. Finally I heard someone trotting down the stair.

"Hey, Phil-" Dan stopped as he saw his dad sitting across from me. Mr. Howell got up and shook Dan's hand.

"Son."

"Dad." they looked at each other before turning back to me. "Oh, I'm guessing you met Phil already."

"Yes I have, I hope you're not causing too much trouble for your friend."

"He doesn't-"

"I try, Dad." Suddenly there were more footsteps coming from down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, did you pick up the newest edition of Kerrang-?" a boy about fifteen appeared. I would have mistaken him for Dan despite the height difference. He wore an Of Mice & Men shirt and some gray skinny jeans.

I looked back at Dan who was staring at the floor. First he looked at me before looking at Dan. I think I saw him clench his fist, but it could have just been my imagination.

"Yeah, here." Mr. Howell tossed him a magazine, "This is my youngest son, Alex. This is Phil, Alex. Dan's friend." He glanced at me briefly.

"When's dinner?" he flipped through the magazine.

"Can you be polite for once?" Dan grumbled under his breath.

"I don't know, can you not be selfish for once?" he shot back.

"We have a guest!" Dan stood up.

"He's your guest, not mine. Why should I even care! Just go upstairs and make your stupid videos! Why are you here anyways? When things were just starting to get bett-"

"Alex!" Mr. Howell interrupted. "Just go hang up your posters. Dinner will be ready shortly." Alex and Dan glared at each other intensely before Alex stomped off. "Sorry about that. Son, go get your mother and help her set the table." Mr. Howell walked off.

"Dan..?"

"Sorry you had to see that. Just relax." he gave another smile before going back upstairs. I had no idea how separated Dan was from his family. Their mannerisms...they treat him like such a stranger. If this is how their relationship with him is already...how would it be when we revealed our secret? I leaned back into the brown couch and closed my eyes._Are we doing the right thing, Dan?_

**Sorry that took so long to update****Here are some random facts from As Long As You're Happy**

**1) I honestly had no idea how I wanted it to end; I actually just put it along as I went.  
**

**2) What was Mr. Michalis's cat was supposed to be a ridiculous amount of Maltesers.  
**

**3) Nami's name was based off of a character from Harvest Moon: Wonderful Life, but Fayt ended up looking more like the character.  
**

**4) Mr. Michaelis was based off of Sebastion from Kuroshitsuji (hence the cat butler)  
**

**5) The original story was only supposed to have three chapters.  
**

**6) I listened to "Crash" by You Me At Six for more than 80 percent of me writing the story. The rest of the time I listened to "Roger Rabbit" by  
**

** Sleeping with Sirens.  
**

**Want your Twitter name or a specific random name in the story? Go to the last chapter of As Long As You're Happy for details.  
**

**if you didn't see your requested name in the story this chapter, it will be in the next one.  
**

**Love Always, ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl  
**


	2. Inside The Howell Household

The grandfather clock ticked away as I continued to sit there. I felt useless. Dan and his mum were in the kitchen, Mr. Howell in his office, and Alex upstairs. I wanted to help with something, or at least have someone to talk to. Finally, I decided to look around a bit more. I slowly made my way up the stairs into a long hallway. More pictures lined the wall; these were different from the ones downstairs. They seemed happier. Dan smiled in these ones as did the rest of the family. I walked further down the hall to see a door left slightly open.

I peaked my head inside and it was obvious it was Alex's room. Posters of bands like Memphis May Fire, Muse, A Day To Remember, Of Mice & Men, and Sleeping with Sirens covered almost every inch of his walls. I slowly moved further into the room and recognized the Kerrang! Magazine from earlier on the desk. Besides the magazine was a picture of the bridge I saw earlier. It looked like it was taken pretty close.

"What are you doing in here?" I whirled around to see Alex standing underneath the door frame, "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?" he crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"Uh-er...I just meant to look around. I didn't mean to come in here without your permis-"

"Whatever. No one cares to come and talk to me anyways, so it's ok." he flopped onto his bed on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He really did look like Dan. "So how do you put up with living with him? My brother I mean." I took a seat on the foot of his bed.

"He's not that bad to live with. We're into the same sort of things so that's cool." I gave two thumbs up. He scoffed jokingly and shook his head.

"You're just like you are on your channel." his eyes remained on the ceiling.

"...You watch my videos?"

"Sometimes. I mean-it's not like I actually like Youtube!" he quickly said, "I would never watch my brother." his expression turned back to depression. I wanted to pry further, but decided against it. I looked around his room and saw a drum set.

"You play the drums?" I asked as I continued to glance around the room.

"Yeah. Don't think it's because Dan plays the drums too, because it's not." he blatantly put it. He seemed pretty determined to get it across that he doesn't want anything to do with Dan. This is going to be tough.

"Hey, what's up with the picture of the bridge over there? You take it yourself?" I gestured to the desk where it sat.

"Maybe," he rolled on his side, "why do you care?" suddenly someone knocked on the door as they entered.

"Dinner is ready. Phil, what are you doing up here? I wondered where you went." Dan explained.

"Sorry, I thought I would do some exploring." I smiled and followed after him. "You coming, Alex?" I turned back to him to see him still turned on his side in his bed.

"Yeah. Be down later." he mumbled. I followed Dan down the stairs to the dining room. A nice chandelier hung above the marble table and made everything seem elegant. Mr. Howell sat at the head of the table and Mrs. Howell to the right of him. Dan and I took a seat across from each other, leaving a seat for Alex across from Mrs. Howell and besides me. On the table was some pasta salad, rolls and some chicken.

"Looks great, thanks Mrs. Howell." I grinned.

"What nice manners you have, Philip. Please, help yourself." she smiled warmly back. Dan rested his cheek on his fist as he poked at his food. Mrs. Howell was about to speak again, but Alex walked into the room and sat down. "There you are, Alex. So Daniel," she took a sip of her water, "how have things been in Manchester? Any of your fans found out where you live yet?" she laughed at her own joke. Dan cleared his throat.

"No, mum. Our viewers are pretty respectful when it comes to those things. Well, most of them." he smiled at me; his dimples appearing.

"Our viewers..?" Mr. Howell jumped in.

"Yes, honey. Phil makes videos too." Mrs. Howell explained.

"Is your username as wacky as my son's?" he laughed.

"Erm, it's AmazingPhil...so I guess it could be." I shrugged. I wanted to crawl in a hole; I hated attention. Dan's parents laughed and started talking to each other. I decided to just eat my food and stay out of the spotlight. Then I remembered. I forgot to ask Dan when we would tell them. I tried to get his attention by trying to catch his eye, but he just stared down at his food. He seemed so down.

"So how did you and Dan meet?" Mrs. Howell asked, catching me off guard.

"We met online. We had similar interests and we started talking." I simply put it. I was going to avoid long conversations.

"Ah, that's right. I remember we were quite surprised when Dan rang us up from his University and told us he was going to stay with a friend of his. So how do you both pay the bills and whatnot?" Mr. Howell asked.

"We both get payed monthly from Youtube." Dan said. I mentally thanked him for answering instead of me.

"Must be nice..." Alex muttered. There was a moment of silence before Mrs. Howell cleared her throat.

"so Alex, how has school been?" she asked, attempting to lighten the mood. He continued to just poke at his food.

"Fine." he answered.

"Come on Alex, give us more of an answer." Mr. Howell pried. I wondered why he called Alex by his name, and referred to Dan just as 'son.' "Any girls you like?" I bit my tongue.

"No. Why do you care? That's not your business anyways." his eyes remained on his plate.

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Mrs. Howell laughed, "You left your Twitter open on the computer the other day. Who's this Addie girl?" she smiled. Alex nearly dropped his fork.

"You snooped through my dm's?!" he yelled.

"You left them open, sweetie. And she seems like a nice girl from what I can tell. Are you two going out?"

"Mom!" he hollered, "No...why aren't you asking _him _these questions?" he glared at Dan, "Isn't he supposed to be married already or something? He's like twenty-eight."

"I'm twenty-one." Dan corrected. I wasn't liking where this conversation was going. Would Dan tell them? I sunk further into my seat.

"So Daniel, do you have a girl?" My heart sunk and it felt like my vision was blurring. _Girl. _It replayed over and over in my head.

"Nope." he simply said. I looked up at him as he looked back at me. What was he doing? "Actually, mum...dad...I-" it finally clicked. He was going to tell them.

"He's been single for three years." I heard someone blurt out. Then, I realized it was me who said it. I don't know why...it just came out. Dan looked back at me confused. "Dan's been single."

"Is that so? Son, you really should start deciding what you want to do. You won't be this young forever." Mr. Howell replied. Dan just kept staring at me. I kept my eyes on the plate before me.

"Can I be excused?" Dan left the table before anyone could answer. I watched him walk onto the deck in the back before shutting the screen door. I couldn't help but feel bad. I wanted them to know too, it just wasn't good timing for me.

"What's gotten into him?" Mrs. Howell worried as she began clearing the table. Alex just sat there staring into oblivion before leaving to the living room.

"You're sure my son hasn't been causing any problems? It's alright to tell me." Mr. Howell leaned forward in his chair.

"N-no not at all." I stuttered, "He's been great-I mean great to live with." Great going, Phil. Mr. Howell chuckled to himself.

"That's good then." he walked off towards his office. And there I was alone again. Finally, I walked off towards the deck. I pulled the screen open and found Dan looking out into the garden.

"Dan-"

"What the hell?" he cut me off, "If you're embarrassed to tell people, why bother?" he tightened his grip on the banister. I really had hurt him.

"I'm not!" I glanced back into the house and lowered my voice, "I just didn't think it was good timing."

"Good timing? Who gives two shits? We came here to tell them didn't we? For fuck's sake, Phil-"

"They asked you if you had a _girl_, Dan! A girl!" my voice cracked and I was taken aback that it even was me who said. I stared into his almond colored eyes and saw his face soften. The autumn leaves slowly drifted to the ground and the cool breeze fluttered by.

"I-I'm sorry.." he said quietly, "I didn't think about that." he stared at the ground. "It's just, I wanted to tell them as soon as possible." he held my hand.

"We can go tell them right now." I offered. He shook his head. Suddenly I felt a funny feeling; like we were being watched. I looked back at the screen door, but no one was there. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "everyone will be going to bed soon anyways. You'll be sleeping in the guest room by the way." It was weird to think about sleeping somewhere else than besides Dan. He caught that and squeezed my hand. "Hey, we'll see each other in the morning." he smiled. "Well, we should head back inside."

_I followed Dan back inside and heard someone running up the stairs, but decided to ignore it. Before I knew It I was in bed in the guest room. Dan and I agreed we would tell everyone in the morning. I felt so lost without Dan. There I was in the Howell household with no light except the shine from the moon coming in through the window. As soon as I feel asleep, I would wake up in a cold sweat and wouldn't be able to fall asleep for at least another half an hour. Finally, I decided to check Twitter._

**KatieLoveLou12:** "AmazingPhil, Phil! Will you and Dan be doing those couple tag videos? All of us want you guys too! Love you (:"

**NeverlandNat: **"AmazingPhil, hope you're doing well! You haven't tweeted in a while...you alright? Well, hope to see a new video or anything new soon! C:"

I guess I had been forgetting about tweeting lately. Slowly my eyelids began to feel heavier and I fell back asleep.

"Phil! Please, where are you!?" a voice echoed. Everything was black. "Phil, answer me!" the voice echoed again. Was It Dan's voice? "Don't leave me!" Slowly things came into a blurry focus. Murky water flowed furious below me and everything seemed like it was spinning. I was standing on a huge stone bridge that was pretty tall. A couple feet away was a black shadow of a boy. He stood on the edge of the bridge. "Phil!" the same voice called in the opposite direction. The boy took a step closer to the edge. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't move. "Phil, please!" the voice again. The boy started wobbling. I tried calling out to him, but my mouth refused to move. Slowly the boy's head turned to me. A flash of light showed almond colored eyes similar to Dan's. He seemed to be mouthing something, but I couldn't make it out. "Phil, I love you!" the voice was desperate. The boy slowly leaned forward and fell from the bridge.

"Nooo!" I screamed. Suddenly I was back in the guest room. I sat up in a cold sweat. "Huh?" I looked around. Sunshine came through the window and everything was peaceful. I checked my phone; 9:05am. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"You ok?" Alex opened the door. His expression didn't seem to care. I guessed Mrs. Howell had told him to come check on me.

"Uh, yeah...sorry." I apologized.

"Whatever. Breakfast is ready so come downstairs." he closed the door. I changed into some gray shorts and a light blue shirt. I trotted downstairs and into the kitchen. Just Mrs. Howell and Alex sat at the table.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I sat down.

"He's at work with dad." Alex monotonously said as he was on his phone. "He'll be home later."

"Be polite and put that away." Mrs. Howell lectured, "Yes, Daniel will be back in a couple hours. Feel free to lounge around or what ever you feel fit." she smiled and left the table. I quickly ate and went back to the guest room. What was I supposed to do without Dan? I could make a video, but that would be awkward in another person's home. About a half an hour passed before I decided maybe I'd go talk to Alex.

As usual, loud music was playing from inside his room. I knocked and luckily he heard and answer the door.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know...um, what are you doing?" I smiled, hopefully making it less awkward. He gave a sort of 'are you serious' look before opening the door more for me to enter. He flopped on his bed and turned the music down.

"You're bored without him I'm guessing?"

"W-what?"

"You're practically alone in a house with people you don't know. You're bored?" suddenly his phone went off.

"Someone's popular." I teased. He scoffed and read the message on his phone.

"Not even, it's just a message from someone on Twitter. And you're calling me popular, ha. Says the guy with , like, nearly three-hundred-thousand subscribers."

"Is it that Addie girl?" I pried, grinning all the while. He rolled his eyes and tossed his phone to the other side of the bed and fell back in defeat.

"Maybe."

"So...do you like her?"

"What does it matter to you? Tch, if you must know.." he paused, "I don't know to be honest. She's like the only girl that doesn't care that _he's_ my brother. And, she likes everything I like." he stared blankly up at the ceiling. Both him and his dad refuse to call him by his name I've noticed.

"Have you told her?"

"Are you crazy? No way! I mean..." he sighed.

"You have to tell her before it's too late! The feelings and fears you're feeling now are only temporary. Promise you'll tell her?" It felt weird giving advice that applied to me at one point. I held out my hand for him to shake.

"I don't know..." he took a deep breath, "Fine." he finally said and shook my hand.

"Good." I smiled and got up to leave. He stood up suddenly.

"Umm, do you wanna play video games or something?" he said quickly, "I mean, you don't have to of course, just wondering since my brother isn't here and you'll be bored and yeah." he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Sure! Do you have Sonic?" I was glad he was starting to open up more. He nodded and we headed down to the living room. We spent a while just playing the game and then he actually started laughing and teasing me like Dan does.

"Ok, almost there...Ahhh! The fireballs of doom!" I shouted and moved with the controller. Alex sat there and started laughing.

"No, go to the right!" he screamed.

"I'm trying! Ahh!"

"You might actually make it!" then out of no where a fireball came and struck Sonic. Alex sat there with a 'really?' expression on his face.

"...Sorry?" I laughed nervously.

"Just give me the controller!" he demanded. We played for about a half an hour until things got quiet while we played.

"I like you better than him." he said so softly I was surprised I heard it. Just as I was about to respond, the front door opened. I turned to see Dan and Mr. Howell walk in.

"Watch your step." Mr. Howell called to someone behind them. Then a girl about Dan and I's age walked through the door. She had long, platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh, hello boys." Mr. Howell set his briefcase down. I looked over to Dan who seemed all out of sorts. "This is Nicolette, she's the daughter of my boss."

"Nice to meet you." she chirped and waved. Her phone rang. "Oops, be right back!" she walked into another room. Dan leaned against the wall with his hands buried deep in his pockets. Mr. Howell leaned towards us.

"Seems my son needs some help. I got him a good one right? This could be great for my job too." he whispered.

"Umm, dad what are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Nicolette, wouldn't she be a great match for him? Maybe now he can start having a serious relationship and start growing up." he smiled. My heart sunk. I felt like something in my heart popped and my mind was whirling. There was a ringing in my ears that wouldn't stop. I looked up at Dan who was mouthing '_help_.'

"So they're just together now?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no. Not yet. She has no idea, but if he could manage to show some charm, he might get lucky." he walked off into the kitchen. Dan quickly walked over and sat next to me.

"Phil-" he stopped when he saw Alex watching. "Is there something you need?" he turned to him.

"Nope." he crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch and got comfortable. "Please, continue."

"We'll talk later, Phil." he said but spoke with his eyes. His eyes told me that he was going to try to fix everything; he'll make everything alright for us. Those almond eyes I've always seen so pure, seemed worried and scared.

* * *

**.x.x.x.**

**Update 3-27-13:**

**Unfortunately, I feel the need to tell readers that Alex is in no way, shape, or form modeled off of Dan's actual brother. I realize his interests are the same, but honestly, I just made ****_my_**** interests his. As a lover of bands like ymas, ptv, etc, anyone would only want to add a character that shares the same interests to have a sort of excuse to write about them, haha. **

**And if that isn't enough proof for you all, look at the publish date for this story. It's MONTHS before anyone found out about you-know-who. I named him Alex off of Alexisnotonfire as I saw it would be ironically funny since Dan swears he didn't get his username from that. **

**Anyway, I hope that clears some things up. I'm going to continue to raid my kitchen now, goodbye :)**

**((ps: I really need to edit this story, holy shit o.o))**

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	3. The Traumatic Story Of The Howell Bro's

Dan and I walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Howell and Nicolette cutting up some vegetables. It was around noon and the sunlight came into the kitchen beautifully. Mrs. Howell had all of the windows open and everything smelled fresh and new. "Sweetie, try to cut the carrots a bit thinner." Mrs. Howell instructed kindly. She looked up and saw Dan and I enter and sit at the breakfast bar. "Oh, welcome back Daniel. How was work with your father?"

"Fine. Tiring; but fine." he yawned.

"Oh, silly me. Phil, my husband works for City A.m. I'm sure you've heard of it, it's a popular newspaper." I had heard of it, they're seen everywhere. "In fact, he's second chief editor." she grinned.

"Mrs. Howell, did I do it right?" Nicolette asked. She had created a small pile of a variety of cut up vegetables. Mrs. Howell laughed nervously and fiddled with the tips of her short brown hair.

"Good enough." she clapped her hands together, "Daniel, would you mind helping her with the omelette?" she wiped her hands on a dish cloth and walked off. Dan moaned and got up to help her. I felt awkward sitting there at the breakfast bar just watching them, so I got up and took a seat at the dining table a bit further away. I pretended like I was on my phone, but couldn't help overhear their conversation.

"Well, we need to crack some eggs first." Dan sighed and I heard him open the fridge. Nicolette hummed and I heard Dan start cracking them.

"Can I help crack one?" she asked.

"Knock yourself out." A small moment passed before I heard a loud thump and a squeal. I looked up to see egg whites all over Dan's face and the counter. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she spun around in a frantic.

"Most people don't slam the egg against the counter..." Dan tried getting the egg whites off his face. She quickly got a dish cloth.

"Here, let me help." she carefully took the cloth and wiped his face. Her bright blue eyes seemed dazed and her bottom lip puffed out slightly as she did so. I couldn't see Dan's expression. "There." she smiled.

"Um thanks?" he turned away to start mixing the eggs.

"Loosen up a bit!" she laughed and took his hands in hers. She started dancing and leading him. He kind of just danced awkwardly. "See? Have a bit of fun!" I felt a pit form in my stomach. Why wasn't he telling her to stop? Alex walked into the room and sat down besides me.

"Hey." he smirked.

"Hi..?" I replied. He looked over at Dan and Nicolette dancing and just continued to sort of smirk.

"Having fun?"

"Tons." I said sarcastically. He chuckled under his breath.

"Why are you just sitting here? You don't always have to be by my brother all the time you know." he had a point.

"Yeah, but what else is there to do?"

"I know you Youtubers don't know a lot about it, but there's this pretty cool place called 'outside'." he said slowly. I laughed.

"Oooh, sound interesting." I played along. Still I couldn't help but watch Dan and Nicolette out of the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah, there's this thing called sunlight, it's crazy. Light that doesn't come from a computer screen sounds scary to you, doesn't it?" he smiled.

"Hahaha, let's just go." we got up from the table, "Bye, Dan." I called as we went into the backyard.

Sunlight peaked through the autumn trees and the smell of pinewood wafted. Red, yellows, oranges and golds covered the soft earth. For being in the middle of Reading, London, their backyard made it feel like we were out in the middle of the country. My insides felt warm as I turned around slowly and took in the beauty. On the far side of the yard was an old oak tree with a wooden swing dangling from it. It seemed like it hadn't been used in a long time. The ropes keeping it up seemed worn and old.

"So what do ya think? The outside world is pretty nice, huh?" Alex buried his hands in his pockets and flashed me a smile. I nodded. "Ha, you seem pretty interested in that swing. You could try sitting on it, but It hasn't been used in about eight years, so it'll mostly likely break." his expression fell and he turned away slightly.

"Why? It's so nice out here, why wouldn't you want to use it?"

"Wanna climb up in the tree?" he quickly said and started walking towards it. The leaves crunched under my converse and I felt a sort of odd feeling as I got closer to the tree. Alex climbed up to nearly the top and I climbed after him. I laughed, a man in his twenties climbing a tree. Finally, I caught up to him and we rested on branches across from each other. From up there you could see Reading beautifully. The whole town seemed to be painted in oranges and yellows.

"Wow...if I were Dan, I would never want to move away from here." I gaped.

"Well, he did." Alex said coldly. He narrowed his hazel eyes and the wind blew his brown hair in front of his face.

"You two were close weren't you?" I mumbled.

"You want the story?" he raised a brow.

"If you want to tell me."

"Fine, but remember you wanted to hear it." he cleared his voice and looked out into Reading. "He and I were close, as close as two brothers could be. We were more like best friends. I looked up to him so much, I wanted to be everything he was. With him being seven years older, he got to do all the cool stuff first. He would take me to the park and down to the plaza. But, one of the things I remember the most is this bridge we would go to all the time. Mum and Dad always told us not to go there, but we didn't care.

We would go down to the music shop and just spend hours listening to music until we got kicked out. Afterwards, we would go up to that bridge and watch the town." he paused, "He was the coolest person in the world to me." again he stopped and looked down at the swing. "That swing is the place we would spend a lot of time too. But, I hate it now. He made a promise to me there, that he never kept. Things gradually got worse. He started growing up and going out to gigs and going to parties. He was hardly home. All the while, I didn't have many friends; I mean, I had spent all of my time with him before. I spent all of my time online and listening to music. It took the pain away. Before I knew it, he was going off to a university. He hardly gave a goodbye to me, he just gave me his old stupid drum kit.

Then, I heard from my mum and dad he had got Youtube famous. I watched one of his videos, and vowed to myself I'd never watch one again. Betrayal., that's what it felt like. He completely broke our promise. Girls at school tried to get close to me because of _him_. They wanted to be my friend because of _him_. Not me; no one cares about Alex. I just walk in the shadow of danisnotonfire. I always will." his last sentence felt like it had pierced through my heart. His eyes stayed fixated on Reading as I looked at him. The breeze slowly blew his hair in his eyes but he let it stay there. "Well, there you have it. The traumatic story of the Howell brothers." he scoffed and began getting down from the tree**.**

"Hey, where are you going?" I called after him.

"Inside."

"What about Addie? Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet." he jumped to the ground and turned to look back up at me, "Thanks. For everything." he walked back into the house. I could have sworn I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't make it out. Poor kid. To have your hero change like that. I jumped down from the tree. Dan surely didn't do it on purpose I'm sure. But what was their secret?


	4. I'm In Love With Philip Lester

Dan's POV

"Well, look at that. We managed to make lunch." I smiled and looked down at the finished product; a vegetable omelette with a side of cut-up fruit. Nicolette cheered and hugged me. She was like this the whole time we cooked. Dancing, humming, cheering; she's like a kid, annoying. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"It's so pretty outside, do you think we can eat out on the terrace?" she puffed her bottom lip out. The door to the backyard opened and Alex walked in.

"Hey, where's Ph-"

"Outside." he walked into the living room. I didn't blame him for being a jerk, he is a teenager. I wondered why he was like that to me though. I looked back to Nicolette who was playing with her long blonde hair and waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yeah. Just grab the plates. I'm gonna go get Phil." I really had missed him. I wanted to go spend some time with him early this morning, but for some reason dad wanted me to go to work with him. Now all this drama with Nicolette. I felt horrible. My plan was just to tell mum and dad about Phil and I while we ate lunch. I didn't really give a shit about how my dad wanted me to be with Nicolette.

Just as I was starting for the door to the backyard I heard a loud crash and was knocked to the floor on my back. I looked up to see Nicolette had fallen on top of me and glass covered the floor from the broken plates. Our eyes locked and the tips of her long hair brushed against my face. "Dan..." she whispered.

"Um, did I interrupt something?" I looked up to see Phil standing besides us, "Sorry." he sprinted off.

"No, Phil! It's not what-" I growled and pushed Nicolette off of me and ran after him. I turned the corner just in time to see him dart up the stairs. "Phil!" I called and tried to run after him, but something hit me in the head. I looked down to see one of the plastic apples that were usually on the coffee table.

"Leave him alone." Alex sat at the couch. As usual, he was on his phone and seemed as calm as ever.

"...What?"

"Leave him alone; you deaf or something?" he really can be annoying. I decided it was best to just ignore it for now and go check on Phil. I ran up the stairs just to hear a door at the end of the hall slam shut. My heart fell and I felt like such an ass. He must hate me. We hadn't spent any time together and now this. "Phil," I called cautiously as I knocked on the door, "open the door." I waited for a response. Seconds turned to minutes and my patience grew thin. "Phil!" I knocked louder. Still no response. I tried turning the knob; locked. "Phil, please, just open the door!" Nothing. Before I knew it, I was in the dark area in my mind. Terrible thoughts flooded my mind and it was so hard to keep a hold on reality. A small mumble from the inside of the room brought me back.

"Phil?" I pressed my ear to the door. Slowly the door creaked open and Phil appeared. His hair was a mess and his eyes brimmed red.

"Hey. Sorry, I was, err, listening to music." he said happily, but his expression said other wise. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back into the room, shutting the door behind me. He fell back onto the bed and I sat besides him.

"Don't lie to me, Phil." I said gently, "And look, I'm sorry." I paused, "I really, really am." He turned away. "What you saw downstairs in the kitchen, it was an accident!" I pulled his shoulder back. He shut his eyelids tightly, like not wanting to look at me.

"I know it was," he collapsed onto my lap, "It was the way you looked with her." he nearly cried. He was trying so hard not to and I could tell. "Not just her, but with girls in general. You're tall and tan, and I'm pale and cold. You're the life of the party as I sit off in the distance wanting; wondering what it's like to feel part of the group. How did we even make it this far?" he choked out. At that moment, it felt like my heart was being yanked out of my chest. How long has he felt like this? Why hadn't he told me sooner? I ran my fingers through his ebony hair as he lie there. I knew what I had to do.

I swiftly got up and took his hand in mine. I opened the door and we walked down the stairs.

"Dan, what are you doing?" he quickly tried to wipe his tears away. I looked around; no one inside. They must be out on the terrace. I yanked the door open, Phil's hand still in mine. My suspicions proved correct as I caught sight of everyone. Mum, Dad, and Nicolette all sat at the patio table as Alex sat on a chair not too far away. I walked quickly towards them. "Dan! Hold on a second." Phil whispered in a frantic. I ignored it, this needed to be done in order to save what I really love. I stopped at the table and everyone looked at us now.

"There you boys are-" Dad stopped once he saw our hands linked. He still had those wrinkles on his forehead after all of these years. I looked at my mum as she stared too; a look of concern on her face. Nicolette just stared innocently and clueless. Alex didn't bother to look.

"Mum, Dad, I've been hiding something from you." I said, and to my surprise, it came out smoother than I had anticipated. They exchanged glances. The afternoon sun shone through the Autumn trees and the only sound was the wind breezing gently; softly through the town.

"Son?"

"Daniel..."

Still Alex didn't bother to look up from his phone and Nicolette just played with the straw in her iced tea. I glanced at Phil who was staring at the wooden floorboards completely lost in his own mind. Still I saw some tears he had forgotten to wipe away. I hated that I was the reason for them. I opened my mouth to speak, but my body reacted instead.

I pulled Phil to me from our linked hands and my lips pressed tightly against his. My hand entangled in his hair and I kissed for everything I had ever done to hurt him, ever done to make him feel bad about himself, ever done to make him think that he wasn't good enough. His lips at first were still and surprised, but soon they moved with mine perfectly. I wiped his tears away with my thumb and smiled into the kiss and he did too. Finally, we broke it off and I turned back to my parents.

.

.

.

"_I'm in love with Philip Lester._"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be much longer. Shout out to Sailor Ellie for the idea of writing in the POV of Dan! (:**

**Love Always,  
**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl  
**


	5. Won't They Understand?

"_I'm in love with Phil Lester._" Dan's voice pierced through the air. It didn't echo, it didn't carry; like an arrow it was shot. His hand gripped mine tighter and I felt my face still bright red from the previous kiss. It wasn't a kiss like we had ever shared before. It was...different. I finally brought myself to look up at his parent's reactions. They just sat there; staring. I couldn't read their expressions. They were as blank as a piece of white paper. Alex finally was looking, but it he just looked calm. Nicolette had stopped stirring her iced tea and stared off into her own world. Dan shuffled and took a deep breath.

"I don't care what you think of us. Judge all you want, but," he took another breath, "say anything bad in front of Phil and I can promise you that you'll never hear of me ever again. Have something to say, you come to me and me only." he glared to both of his parents. He stood his ground and refused to look away.

"Daniel," his mother finally spoke, "all we want is for you to be ha-"

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. Howell stepped in. His voice was stern and cold. He sat forward in his chair and intertwined his fingers. He glared right back at Dan; I could practically see the fumes.

"We've been together nine months." Dan shot back with the same attitude in his voice. That seemed to catch Alex's attention. He set his phone aside and stared wide-eyed. Nicolette quickly excused herself and ran off back into the house.

"And you didn't even think to tell us?" Mr. Howell's voice grew and the wrinkles in his brow creased.

"I don't see how it's exactly your business. I'm a fully grown man now, free to make my own decisions and if one of them is to wait a while to tell you, I can."

"I don't give a damn if you're thirty-four! You tell your mother and I these things, son! Especially when it's something like this." he muttered the last part. I just wanted to turn and run and never stop. The tension in the air was almost tangible. Dan's hand gripped mine even tighter than before.

"What the hell do you mean something 'like this'?!" Dan yelled and stepped forward, "What did I just finish telling you, you fucking cunt!" Dan's voice rose to nearly screaming. As much as he tried to keep stern, his voice cracked and I was expecting him to break down any minute. I knew I had to do something besides just stand there, but I just couldn't think of anything.

"Daniel!" his mother stood up, "Your father isn't being any better, but still, have respect. Now, why don't we discuss this calmly like adults?"

Mr. Howell rubbed his temple and nodded. I looked at Dan and saw him still breathing hard from anger. Dan and I took a seat at the table across from them and waited for the silence to end.

"Good. Now, who else knows?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Everyone. We put up a video explaining."

"Ah." she nodded, "So you two are a legitimate couple...?" she proceeded cautiously.

"We wouldn't be telling you if we weren't." Dan glared.

"We? You're the only one talking." Mr. Howell said, "What's your take on all of this?" his deep brown eyes shot straight through mine. I felt my hands get clammy and I tried to look anywhere to avoid eye contact.

"I feel the same way as Dan." I said quietly. I hated more than anything to be stared at.

"Which is?"

"Stop questioning him like he did something wrong." Dan snapped.

"I'm just asking what he's feeling is all. I don't see anything wrong in that."

"It's fine, Dan." I heard myself say. I didn't know what I was saying, or why I was speaking, "I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't one-hundred percent sure of my feelings. What Dan and I have is something very important to me and without a doubt the greatest thing that's happened to me in my life. I don't want to bore you with my long story, but just know that I love your son more than someone should be capable of loving. I hope we see eye to eye."

"Phil..." Dan smiled. Mr. Howell took a deep breath before getting up.

"Nothing I say will matter, that much is clear." he cleared his throat, "I'll be on my way." he stood up and quickly walked off inside. Mrs. Howell just sat there for a moment, taking everything all in.

"Give him some time, he'll come around." she smiled warmly, but her eyes showed differently. She, too, got up and walked inside. Dan and I sat there and just stared off. Suddenly, clapping emitted from the other side of the terrace. I looked up to see Alex sitting there with his legs crossed and smirking. I had completely forgotten about him there.

"If you're going to be disapproving too, just leave." Dan shook his head.

"Oh, I knew." he said. Dan looked up quickly.

"What? How?"

"I overheard when you told Phil out on the deck after dinner. You guys should really learn to be quieter if you don't want someone to hear." he shrugged. "I wouldn't have guessed nine months though."

"And you just acted like you didn't when you we were hanging out, why?" I asked. Again, he shrugged.

"I dunno. I didn't think It mattered I guess." he paused, "I mean, maybe it would if my brother was dating a total chav, but I guess you're a pretty ok guy." he got up and started for the door.

"You're just going to leave?" I called after him. He stopped.

"Yeah, I have something I need to tell someone myself." he walked inside. I let out a long breath and leaned back. I felt like a total weight was taken off, but I couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off. We did what we had to, but without a doubt, things would be awkward between us all. We still had another day here and what a day it would be.

"Thanks." I smiled to Dan.

"Huh? For what?" he grinned back and raised a brow.

"Just...for everything."

"Ummm, alright. " he laughed, "You're welcome." he kissed the top of my head as he got up. "What do you say we just forget about everything for a while and play video games up in my room? I think you've been through enough."

"That sounds amazing." I let out another breath. Maybe, with the help of Dan, things won't be too awkward. We headed up to his room and he turned on his PlayStation. I flopped onto my back onto his bed as he lied down next to me. "You play first." I yawned.

A couple minutes went by of Dan playing Sonic and then things suddenly got quiet. "Phil, what you said earlier is still bothering me."

"Huh? What did I say?" I didn't remember much of what happened before the confession.

"You were questioning how far we've gone." Then, I remembered. I had seen Nicolette on top of Dan in the kitchen and ran up to the guest room. "I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself that way again, ok?"

"...Yeah." I agreed. Though inside, I knew I would always feel like that.

"Good." he smiled and leaned over and kissed me. His soft lips pressed gently against mine and he still managed to play the game without dying. "Ohh! Did you see that!?" he broke the kiss and continued playing. I laughed and nodded. It felt good to feel for a split second like we were back home.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Note: Sorry for no Twitter mentions/random name appearances lately. The last couple chapter have been on the more serious side. You can find some in the next chapter. Thanks for continuing to read. Love you all. **

**Love Always, **

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	6. Prank Calls and Surprises

-A couple hours later, Dan's room-

"How did we even manage to play that long?" I rolled over on my side, "I feel like I have Sonic permanently engraved in my mind." I laughed. Dan rolled around on the floor in boredom.

"I need Maltesers, damn it." he whined. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Whaaaaat?" Dan called monotonously. Mrs. Howell opened the door and peaked inside. She had her short brown hair curled and black eyeliner brought out her green eyes.

"Your father and I will be going out for a business dinner. Just you boys and Alex will be here, I left some money to order a pizza. We won't be home until late. No wild parties, Daniel." she smiled. She seemed to be in a much better mood than before.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" his voice pitched jokingly. She smiled and I noticed she also had dimples. "Hey, where's Nicolette?"

"She left a long time ago with her neighbor Sophie. She told me to tell you two bye. Well, we'll be heading out in a few minutes. Remember to spend a little bit of time with Alex too please." she closed the door gently behind her.

"Seems she's feeling better." I beamed. Dan flopped around on the floor. His leg bumped the side table and a glass of water spilled all over him and the floor.

"Wet socks, ughh." he squirmed, "Phil, can you go get a towel please? It's on the shelf near the stairs." he peeled off his socks. I nodded and started out. Just as Dan had said, I spotted a shelf with neatly folded towels. I grabbed one and was about to head out when I heard voices coming from downstairs.

"Holly, are we really going to leave them here alone?" a man's voice grumbled and it sounded like he was scrambling through papers.

"Why wouldn't we? Honestly, what do you think they would do?"

"...I'm not sure. I just don't like the idea is all."

"Why aren't you supportive of him, Carlile? He's our son. Try to be caring like a father should."

"Do you know how this will affect my job?" he talked in a hushed whisper, "He's famous online, nearly everyone knows him. I work for the god damn papers." I felt a pit form in my stomach; I felt so at fault for everything. I heard a cupboard door slam, "I can't find the paper for the reservations!" he yelled in anger.

"Relax, honey. It's right here and really, your son should come before your job. I'll be waiting in the car." the front door shut. I held by breath and ran back towards Dan's room. I opened the door to see Dan still laying on the floor.

"Here." I tossed the towel at him.

"Yaaay." he caught it and started drying his feet and the carpet. "What's wrong? You look really pale, even for you." he teased. I decided it would be best to just drop the whole thing.

"Nothing. Uh, your parents left."

"Oh, that's cool. I wish there was something to do around here." he tossed the towel across the room and rolled around on the floor some more.

"We could go see what Alex is doing?" I suggested. "I mean, I know you two don't get along the best, but it's better than doing nothing, right?" he just sighed and nodded in defeat.

"He won't want to hang out with me, but what ever you say." he widened his eyes and waved his hands around. We walked down the hall and knocked on Alex's door. The knob turned and he appeared.

"What?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"We're bored." Dan blatantly announced. I facepalmed. That's Dan for you.

"What he meant is to ask if you wanted to hang out or something?" I gave two thumbs up. He glanced back and forth between Dan and I.

"Why?" he raised a brow, "There's nothing to do around here." Dan started to walk away but I pulled him back.

"Um, why don't we prank call someone?" I thought aloud. Dan snickered.

"Who the hell could we possibly call?" he laughed. Alex leaned his head against the door frame and sighed.

"We could go through our contacts? Come on, let's go down to the living room." I grinned. They both sighed and reluctantly followed me down the stairs.

I bounced onto the brown couch as they got settled next to me. Alex sat on the floor and Dan in the lounge chair besides the couch. I pulled out my phone and started down my contacts list.

"Oh! I know! What about Pj?" I laughed. Dan facepalmed.

"He's no fun."

"Who's Pj?" Alex asked.

"A friend of ours who's in France on vacation with our other friend Chris." Dan explained and thought a second, "Fine, let's just call him. Just play along as it goes I guess." I nodded and blocked our number before calling. It rang four times before he answered. I quickly put it on speaker.

"Pj speaking. Who's this?"

"Lafaaaaanda." I spoke in an elderly woman's voice. Dan facepalmed and Alex snickered quietly.

"Umm, what?"

"Lafaaaaanda. Is she there?" I spoke again. There was hesitation on his part, "Please, don't hang up. It is vital that I speak to her right away."

"Why Is that...?"

"...rabbits." I whispered into the phone and tried really hard not to laugh.

"Hah, yes. Well it's pretty clear you have the wrong number so-"

"NO." Dan boomed in a deep voice, "She ain't getting 'way again!" I tossed the phone to Dan and he continued, "Listen here, we run an illegal rabbit breeding business and Lafanda bought exactly eighty pounds worth about a month ago. We 'been try'na contact her and this is the last number she left us. You give this here phone to Lafanda right now, mhhmmm." Alex had his face buried in a pillow and I bit on my cheeks trying to prevent from exploding in laughter.

"Uh-huuuuh. Um, sure. Lafanda!" Pj called, "Someone is on the phone for you." There was shuffling and whispering heard before a woman's Jamaican accent emitted from the phone. It was a good cover, but obviously it was Chris.

"Hallooo?"

"We have the rabbits." Dan whispered and quickly turned his head from the phone and laughed silently.

"Ah yes, wonderful. When can I expect them?"

"They ship to your location on February thirty-second of next year, ma'am."

"Who you calling a ma'am?!" mid-sentence Chris's voice turned deep and manly. We all choked on our laughs and Dan threw the phone back at me and shook his hands back and forth, signaling he couldn't do it anymore. "Why are you laughing!?" the now manly voice demanded.

"Uh, er-" I didn't know what to say.

"_OH GOD. MY WATER BROKE._" Alex screeched in a feminine voice. Dan and I started screaming.

"_NO BECKY, NOT NOW. AHH._" we screamed.

"My water broke too!" Chris screamed, "Oh god!"

"Wait. I thought you were a man?" Dan said in a serious tone and things got quiet.

"...STOP JUDGING ME." he followed with series of fake sobs. We heard a microwave beep through the phone. "Oh, the Hotpockets are done. Later Dan, Phil." Chris said.

"Byeeee, Chris." we said and hung the phone up. "Oh, Chris." We all continued to laugh. We all sat there for a while before Dan's stomach growled.

"Want to order the pizza now?" I laughed.

"Considering I didn't eat all day, YES."

We dialed the pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. Honestly, I hated cheese, but I figured I'd just pick it off. I sat there and was really happy that Alex didn't treat us any different even though he knew about us.

"So how come you guys don't reply to your fans?" he asked.

"Huh? Well I mean, we try our best. It's just we get a lot so it can be overwhelming." Dan explained.

"Would you mind if I read some of your mentions? I'm just curious." he asked me. I didn't see why not.

"Uh, yeah." I turned my phone to Twitter and tossed it to him. His hazel eyes scanned down the phone until he smiled.

"Hahaha, you have some really 'dedicated' fans...listen to this one. Dramasaur: AmazingPhil, after watching every single one of your videos in one sitting, your voice is permanently engraved in my head. Everything I think is in your voice...not complaining. (:" Suddenly, Alex's phone rang. He pulled it out of his back pocket and his eyes dilated. "Gotta take this." he said under his breathe and ran upstairs. I could tell it was that Addie girl he told me about. I mentally wished him good luck and turned back to Dan who was falling asleep on the lounge chair.

"Dan." I called softly. No response. I got up and watched as he fell into a slumber. It was weird, usually he didn't sleep until nearly five in the morning. He really did look so peaceful when he slept. The lounge chair was pretty wide so I lied down next to him and nuzzled into his neck and tried to get some sleep in before the pizza came too. To be quite honest, I had really missed having Dan by my side the night before. I felt his warmth and his calm breathing and felt right at home. As I closed my eyes, all of the day's happenings ran through my mind. My heart break seeing him with Nicolette, the confession...everything. I took a deep breath and smelled Dan's subtle vanilla almond butter scent and smiled. Slowly, I too, began to fall asleep.

.

.

**Slam.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

My eyes burst open and I jumped to my feet. Dan woke up too and looked around in a frantic. "What was that?!"

"I think it was the door slamming from upstairs...Alex!" I called and ran up the stairs. Did something go wrong with Addie? I finally reached his door and started knocking furiously. "Alex!" He threw the door open and glared at me with such an anger in his eyes that it was hard to believe it was really Alex.

"Get out of my house." he growled.

"Wha-"

"NOW!" he yelled, "I hate you! And your stupid boyfriend! I hate you two more than anything! It's all your fault!" Dan ran up the stairs and stood next to me.

"Alex-"

"Why did I even think I could trust you?!" he screamed at me, "Why'd you make me promise that?! Why would she even care a little about me? It's always 'Dan' in my life! No one gives two shits about Alex! I never want to see you again!" he slammed the door again. I leaned back against the wall and felt like I had just been beaten in the head. Everything was blurry and my mind felt in a daze. Not even twenty minutes ago, we were all laughing and having fun. What happened with Addie? I felt so at fault. Did he confess to her and she rejected him? What could I possibly do now?

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys, I was just wondering what you guys would prefer. I could continue doing chapters this length every other day, or chapters longer twice a week. I'm starting school again in about a week and a half (sigh) so I was just wondering. Another question, what do you all think of Alex in the story? Like him? Hate him? Don't really care? Thanks for the favorites/reviews! You guys are lit-ra-lee the best. **

**Love Always, **

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	7. A King and His Knight

"Phil, what happened? What did you two promise?" Dan asked. I leaned more into the wall and shut my eyes.

"He promised me that he'd tell that girl, Addie, how he felt. It's all my fault he's like this now." I said under my breath, "Everything is my fault, Dan." I truly meant it.

"Phil-"

"No, really! Your dad's job, your brother..." I let out a hyperventilated sigh and ran my fingers through my hair in irritation.

"Let's go downstairs; I'll make you some tea. That will make you feel better." he smiled warmly and took my hand in his as we trotted down the steps.

"I don't want any tea, Dan." I muttered and collapsed on the couch.

"What do you want then?" he sat besides me.

"To make things right with Alex...or at least forget about it until he comes out of his room." The grandfather clock ticked quietly in the corner of the room and everything was still. Nothing moved, nothing breathed. I felt my body tense as Dan shifted towards me. I looked up into his almond eyes as gazed into mine. His eyes looked full of want; lust. But, above all else-was it caution I sensed? Slowly he made his way closer and hovered over me. His hands pressed into the cushion on each side of my head; he didn't break eye contact once.

"Dan...what are you...?" I whispered and looked to make sure Alex wasn't coming downstairs.

"You said you wanted to forget didn't you?" he pressed his lips to the crook of my neck.

"Yes, but not-ahh..." I sighed as he breathed into my neck. I felt his warmth- I caught his vanilla scent. I didn't want it to stop, not now.

I'd wanted this for a long time. I know what you're thinking. Something like, "_You've been together nine months and still haven't gotten anywhere?"_ Yeah. That just was our relationship. We were happy cuddling together at night while watching Buffy marathons and that quick good morning kiss we would wake each other up with. Don't get me wrong- there were times I wanted more and I could tell he did too. But, I just couldn't bring myself around to it. Our love was sweet and innocent.

Slowly I felt his lips start to move up and down my neck. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just continued to lie there and take it all in. Occasionally, I felt his warm breath or felt his hair tickle my forehead. I closed my eyes and bit down on the inside of my cheeks. He left a trail of kisses down my collarbone down to where my shirt was. I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me; as if waiting for approval.

Before I could even reply, his face was about an inch or two away from mine, our lips were practically touching. He fluttered his eyes shut and brushed his lips against mine.

"Dan...what if Alex comes downstai-" he cut me off with a gentle kiss. Slowly, he kept the kiss going until I lost track of time completely. I lost complete control of my actions and my hands found their way up and behind Dan's neck. He smirked into the kiss and his body movements got swifter.

He lowered his head back to my neck and kiss with more passion; desire. My hands gripped onto his hair and arched my neck back.

Then the doorbell rang.

"For fuck's sake." Dan grumbled and got up to answer the door and paid for the pizza. He practically threw it on the table and sat down. It was entertaining to see Dan upset, but I admit I was a bit upset too.

"I'll go tell Alex the pizza is here." I sighed and got up. I started up the stares when Dan called after me.

"Um, Phil...you might want to see this.." he held the pizza box open and a look of fear spread across his face. I quickly walked and peered over his shoulder to see a note taped to the lid of the box.

_"__You should close the upstairs window; a draft is coming in. Meow."_ the note read. Dan and I exchanged glances. Quickly we dashed up the stairs to see all the windows in the hall shut. We checked Dan's room; all shut. His parents room; all shut. That only left one room.

"Alex!" I called out and threw his door open. The sheer curtains fluttered in the wind as the window was left open. "Alex, are you in here!?" I looked in the closet, under the bed; he was no where to be found.

"He must have run off..." Dan buried his face in his palms and sighed, "Classic Alex."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and peered out the window in hope of seeing him.

"My parents told me that he used to run off all the time when I was in Uni. They never could find where he would run off to, they just would wait for him to come back."

"Well, we're not just going to wait for him! It's nearly eleven at night, I don't want him to get hurt."

"Well look who's acting like an older brother. You guys get close or something?" he smiled. I nodded and looked around the room, trying to see if I could find any hints at where he would be. "What's up with the whole creepy note things though? And what's up with the 'meow' at the end?"

"I don't know, but-" my eyes found the picture of the old bridge and it all made sense, 'I know where he is! Come on!" I grabbed Dan's hand and we ran out of the house.

"Wait! Wait! Where are we going? I don't even have the key to the house, so we can't lock it." he stopped running.

"We'll be right back, don't worry about it. It's really close." I went back and grabbed his hand and continued for the bridge. He had to be there. The picture, the story he told me; it all made sense.

Soon we were in the downtown part of Reading. Small shops glowed and soft bustle among the small echoed. Merry music played and gas lamps lined the streets. We slowed down to walking to catch our breath. We were passing one of the stores when a tv in the window turned randomly to Wheel of Fortune then to static.

"Huh?" I stopped and stared at the tv.

"Phil, let's go already." Dan tried pulling me along, but something about that tv was odd. Just as I suspected, within seconds a sentence flashed onto the screen.

_"__You'll bring me back to my master, won't you? Meow."_ it read. I nearly fell back in surprise.

"Dan, this is too weird." I breathed.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go find Alex first; we'll talk about it later." we sprinted off. We were reaching the bridge when I noticed a cane leaning against the wall to the right of us; a note attached. I walked over and opened it, but just an arrow was drawn on it. "Phil, what the hell?" Dan stopped next to me. I looked in the direction of the arrow and sure enough, a cat sat there.

"A cat?" I cautiously walked towards it. Dan followed gingerly behind me.

"Phil, that isn't just any cat...that's Mr. Michaelis's cat. What the fuck is it doing in Reading? Is this some kind of joke?" I picked the cat up and sure enough, it was.

"I don't know. But, we should at least hang onto it for when we go back to Manchester. Come on." we started running off towards our destination again. About five minutes later we climbed to the top of the stairs to the bridge. The wind picked up and it felt much cooler. Surprisingly, it didn't smell like the murky water below, just like the town; crisp and clean. Up ahead we saw Alex sitting on the edge of the border of the bridge just looking out into the town.

"Alex!" Dan called and rushed over towards him. Alex inched closer to the very edge the closer Dan got. "The hell are you doing!? Stop that, you'll fall!" Dan stopped a couple feet from him.

"So? No one will care." his eyes looked blank and dead, "It'll be tragic for a day, then it'll be right back to danisnotonfire, won't it..._brother_?" he smiled deliriously.

"What are you talking about? Everyone will care! I wouldn't be able to make videos ever again if you pulled a stupid stunt like that, Alex."

"Liar!" he cried out, "And don't you dare say my name." he glared. I stood there feeling useless. I had to do something...anything.

"When did we even get like this? You've changed so much from what you used to be." Dan mumbled.

"I've changed!? _I've changed!? _Who's internet famous now? Who doesn't even make an effort with his family now?" he cried in fury. "Admit it, you didn't even come here to visit. You just came here to tell us about your boyfriend." he clenched his fist. "You don't need us now."

"Shut up!" Dan leaned forward and gripped his hair in his hands, "That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?!" he inched closer to the edge. The town bustled quietly around the bridge. I peeked over the bridge to see the murky water still, daunting and calling. Whispering lies and wrapping into your head. It was enough to drive you mad.

"Get away from the edge first."

"No!" he choked out, "I won't." he was shaking and his eyes were brimmed red. Tears sweltered but he held them back.

"Alex, come on. You know you won't do it. Just get down from there." Dan pleaded.

"Don't fucking test me." he moved forward to where half his body was off the border. I went to run after him, but I knew if I moved anymore, he would jump.

"Why are you even doing this? Why'd you run off? You didn't even tell us!" Dan exclaimed. Alex snorted and shook his head.

"I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you now. I thought I had a connection with a girl named Addie, but it turned out she knew you were my brother all along. When I asked her about her feelings, she just kept asking about you. 'When I come over, would Dan be there?' and 'Would I have a chance of being in Dan's videos?' Nothing good ever happens to me. Not as long as I'm your brother anyways. Just know, maybe by blood we are brothers, but I don't consider us actual brothers. You disgust me."

"Listen I-" Dan stopped and sighed, "I know, there will be fangirls like that, and I'm sorry that happened to you. There's someone out there that's perfect for yo-"

"Shut up. I don't need your advice." he said coldly. "Nothing can change. Not in this lifetime at least." he took a look down into the murky water. "Want to know why I chose this place, brother?"

"I already know why."

"Oh? Please, explain then."

"Because when we were younger we would come up here and watch the town and feel like kings of the world. We were kings in our minds. But, why would you want to end it all here?"

"Because, brother..." he smiled, "_A king dies at his castle._" he moved closer and closer, not moving his eyes from Dan's. It was just like my dream. His eyes were a shining hazel color despite the rest of him that seemed so gloomy. He closed his eyes slowly and was getting ready to lean back completely. I threw the cat for Dan to catch and acted.

My feet quickly shifted from under me and I ran with everything I had to save him. My shoes hit the pavement and my heart felt like it was about to burst. My arms reached out and pulled him from the fall. I held him close to me and refused to let go.

"Let me go!" he shook and tried to escape free, but I held on with everything. I pulled him off the border and he stood there as I hugged him to me. He started sobbing into my chest as his fists beat me reluctantly. "Why?" he sobbed, "Why are you doing this?" I hugged him tighter.

"_Because a Knight would never let the King die in front of him._" I whispered. He sobbed louder and louder until he was choking on his own tears. I just continued to hug him and give my support. I knew he had depression bottled up, just not this much.

I glanced over to Dan who was holding Xiangwua and staring at the floor. I knew he should be the one doing this, not me. Alex calmed down and was now sniffling with occasional hyperventilated breathing. Slowly, I pulled away and got the cat from Dan. I looked at him and nodded in Alex's direction. He sighed and slumped over there. He pat his head awkwardly before turning back to me for guidance. I motioned for Dan to hug him, but he seemed alarmed. Alex just stared at the floor.

Dan took his hand off of Alex's head and cautiously pulled him into a hug. At first, it was light and gingerly they hugged each other, but soon they both held each other tighter and they looked like actual brothers. Alex's face softened and Dan's face bunched up slightly. I stood there smiling; the Howell brothers.

"Sorry," Dan whispered, "for everything." Alex nodded.

"Me too." Dan gave him one last final squeeze before letting go. "but why did you never keep your promise?" Did he mean that promise they made when they were younger and on that swing in their backyard?

"Huh? Oh, that promise. I did. I gave you the drum set, didn't I? I was just waiting to see your name in the news this whole time. I knew you had the talent to do it on your own." he smiled and gave a thumbs up. A long tear rolled down Alex's face before quickly wiping it away and looking in the opposite direction. "Well, I say it's time to head on back home, don't you think?" Dan cheered. We all smiled and started down the long metal spiral staircase. I turned back to see Dan taking one last final look at the bridge before continuing.

_About ten minutes later we were back home. It didn't take long since it wasn't very busy in the town; it was nearly midnight. We remember the door was left unlocked, so we walked right in._

When we walked inside, something felt...off. Dan shut the door behind him and we walked towards the living room. We felt the presence of other people. I nearly dropped the cat when I saw the two figures sitting on the couch.

"Prepare for trouble!" the shorter one with a bowl shaped hair cut jumped up and did a pose.

"And make it double!" the taller one with skinny jeans mirrored the other one.

"Wait, are you quoting Team Rocket...?" Alex raised a brow.

"Shit, Anthony I thought you said that was original!" the shorter one stomped and crossed his arms.

"I got lazy, ok Ian!?" he stuck his tongue out, "And yes, geez! Just gotta ruin our dramatic appearance, huh?"

"Dramatic? You were just sitting on our couch...there's nothing dramatic about that..." Dan snorted.

"The firetruck's your problem!?" the shorter one, Ian, jumped up and down with anger. "We tried, ok!?" I exchanged glances with Dan and Alex.

"Well, that's nice. Thanks for that...whatever this was. Now if you two will be on your way..."

"Hmph, you don't know who you're talking to, do ya?" Anthony rolled his neck and tried to be intimidating.

"Your those two cops from the cruise. What are you doing here?" I asked. Ian stomped over and took the cat from my hands, "Hey-"

"You want to get this little guy back to his owner, you're gonna give me what I left on the ship." he nodded and smiled. Him and Anthony high fived.

"What...? What did you leave on the ship?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Ha, we actually thought you might play stupid, you don't actually think your friends are in France, do you?" Ian smirked.

"We just talked to them not even three hours ago." Dan said.

"Shit, really? Ok, maybe they are in France, but still, ok!?" we all facepalmed and led them to the door.

"Don't think this will be the last of us! We can leave notes in your pizza, get tv's to give messages, and leave random messages on canes! Just you wait, Dan and Phil. Just you wait!" they yelled as we threw them out of the front door and slammed it shut. What odd people.


	8. Kings For A Day

Alex's POV

-Seven years in the past-

"_C'mon! Hurry!_" I motioned to my brother behind me. I held the door to the music shop open as he rushed inside. I darted in after him and we sneaked back to our usual section. The place smelled of new carpet and slightly of Dan's cologne. I ran my fingers along the smooth cd covers as we went past them. Quickly, he pulled me under the table where we usually hid. It had a table cloth over it, so no one knew we were there. We took the headphones from the side of the table and hit play. Here we would spend long afternoons and just listened to music; a place away from home. Dan would go over his lines for theatre and I would just take in the music.

"What's your favorite band?" he whispered. I looked up at his perfect cheekbones and perfectly shaped hair; things of course I didn't possess. I quickly looked away and stared at the floor.

"Uh..." I raked my mind for something to say, "Muse probably." I shrugged. We listened to the same type of music, but I didn't want him to know I listened to more hardcore bands when I'm alone.

"Good choice." he smiled back. I noticed a small red patch on the side of his neck.

"What's that?" I asked and pointed at it. He quickly covered it with his hand and turned away; a red blush making it's way across his face. "You're only fourteen!" I laughed.

"How would you know what it is anyways!? Coming from the boy who's only seven!" he exclaimed. I shrugged.

"So you do like her then!" a smirked forming at my lips. "Are you guys gonna get married? Can you get a really big cake, but give all the left overs to me when you're done?" I gave a toothy grin. Dan just stared back in shock.

"I'm not marrying her, haha."

"Huh? Why?" I was confused. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because there was no special spark with her. I don't know how to explain it...but I hear when you fall in love, there is this special spark of electricity you feel." he paused, "Like, you were meant to be together...or something, yeah." he quickly shrugged it off.

"Spark of electricity? Does it hurt?" I gaped. Dan chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I think it feels really good actually. But, then again I don't know...I guess I have to wait to find someone that gives me that spark to experience it myself." he started up from the table, "Come on, let's head up to the bridge." he helped me up. We walked out of the store and the bright sunlight peeked through leaves of the trees. I shielded my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I opened them to see Dan already walking up ahead. I ran after him and tried to match my footsteps with his. "What are you doing?" he grinned.

"Race ya!" I smiled and took off. My converse smacked the floor as I ran against the wind. I felt the cool spring wind against my skin and through my hair. I heard Dan behind me and laughed at his heavy breathing already. Finally, we reached the metal staircase and I quickly made my way up. I jumped when I got to the top and spun around. "Ha! Victory!" I sang and spun around in a dance. Dan bent over; struggling for air. I chuckled and sat atop the boarded. I kicked my feet gently as I looked down into the water below.

"Reading is really pretty, huh?" Dan put folded his arms on the boarder and looked out into the town. It was early morning and the town seemed painted in pinks and greens. Small puddles of the spring rain could be seen.

"Yep!" I grinned. I paused for a minute and stared at Dan, "So are you going to break up with her?" He shrugged.

"Probably."

"Why'd you go out with her if you don't like her?"

"I thought I did."

"That's what you said with the two other girls too."

There as a pause. "well, I don't know." he sighed in anger, "There's no one I click with, that's it." he turned back to me, "What about you? Any girls you think are cute?" he beamed.

"Hayley Willams." I laughed.

"Of course you would choose the lead vocalist of Paramore." he laughed with me. We both stared out into the town for a couple moments until Dan spoke again. "Hey...we're kinda like the rulers of the place from up here, huh?"

"What?"

"Everyone seems so small, and we're up here watching like...like..."

"Kings! We're watching them like Kings!" I jumped up from the border, "But only up here we're Kings! Back down there, we're just Dan and Alex, but little do they know who we really are!"

"Hahaha, sure. You have quite the imagination, you know that?" he pat my head.

"But really, we can be Kings...right?"

"Of course." he smiled warmly. "Even if it's just for today..."

**Anyone get the song reference in that last line? King For A Day- Pierce The Veil Ft. kellin Quinn? No, ok. I am SO SO SO SOOOOO sorry I hadn't updated in over a week and came back with a chapter that doesn't even really contribute to the story. Lots of things happened, but anyways, no excuses. I'll try really hard to update every other day like I used to. **

**I do have something interactive for yo all though! ~confetti~**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter with the Howell family. I've read a lot of your reviews and many of you say you like Alex, so I wanted to do something special for him. I don't want to give too much away (though you can probably guess), but I will be having Dan, Phil and Alex answering YOUR questions. (No, not the real Dan and Phil of course haha. I wish.) **

**What you have to do:**

**Just leave a question for any of them down below in the reviews. **

_**Ex.)**_

___**Guest:**_

_**Dan, tell us something about Phil that none of us know about.**_

**There can also be questions for all of them to answer. I will be choosing roughly seven to be in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading; you have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Quick Note:**

**To Maria, I saw your review and I'm sorry your parents made you delete your Twitter! You could private message me through your Fanfiction account if you want to talk? And yes, I will tell Justice. She'll be upset awww.**

**Love Always, ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	9. Goodbye

_-__The Next Morning-_

My eyes opened slowly to reveal a brightly lit living room. I turned my head and saw the sunlight coming in through the windows. I sat up slightly from the couch to see a sleeping Dan cuddled up on my lap and Alex sleeping on the lounge chair. We must have fallen asleep at one point last night.

I reached for my phone on the coffee table; trying my best not to wake Dan up. Two in the afternoon? I wonder why no one woke us. That means Dan and I only have a small amount of time considering out flight leaves at six.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Mrs. Howell in the archway. I blushed, remembering that Dan was on my lap asleep.

"Good morning; or should I say afternoon, you two?" she grinned. Two? I looked closer at Alex and saw he was awake; just lying there.

"You and Dad were out late last night." Alex yawned.

"Yes, your father went out drinking with his friends afterwords and dragged me along. I would have woken you all up sooner, but I thought I'd let you relax. Is Daniel still sleeping...?" she coughed.

"Er, yeah...guess he is. Dan, time to wake up." I shook him slightly.

"Five more minutes..." he yawned and hugged to me tighter; snuggling his head more into my chest.

"No, Dan...really..." I chuckled nervously and glanced up at Mrs. Howell, who was looking in any direction but ours.

"But, you smell good." he purred. Alex was trying hard not to laugh and Mrs. Howell turned to leave.

"I said time to wake up." I pushed him to the floor with a thud.

"The hell!?" he rubbed his head. He looked up to see his mum standing there and quickly he looked to Alex. "Alex, is that a new shirt? Looks great, buddy."

"Daniel, it's fine." Mrs. Howell laughed, "But, you two don't have much time until the plane leaves." she paused, "I could drive you to the airport instead of you taking a cab if you want."

"No, it's alright. Phil and I are good with taking a cab. Thanks though." he stood up, "Well, let's go start packing, no?" I followed him up the stairs and we went to our separate rooms and packed. It didn't take long for me to since I kept pretty neat while here, so I decided to go check on Dan.

I pushed the door open slowly to reveal him sitting on his bed, staring into nothing. "Dan, you alright?" I said cautiously. He kept the same blank expression and didn't move as I sat besides him.

"Yeah, it's just weird. I mean, it feels like I sat here yesterday getting ready to head out to university. Now, everything is so different. I would have never guessed I would be where I am today."

"Oh..." was all I could say. I wondered where Dan would be if it wasn't for me. Probably a famous actor or something among those lines. I wondered if I held him back.

"But," he turned to me, "I wouldn't change where I am now for the world." a smile spread across his face. This was an example of why I loved Dan so much.; the little things that made you feel important or made you feel like nothing else mattered.

"Neither would I." I returned the sincerity.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." our lips found each others and he laughed into the kiss. "What?"

"My mum was really standing right there when I said those things?"

"Yes! It was so awkward for me!" I playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh well." he chuckled and pushed me back onto the bed. He nestled his head into my chest and let out a long breath. "What will it be like at your house?"

"I'm not sure. I'm positive they'll be fine with it, Dan." I reassured.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." I played with his hair. Moments went by with us just lying there enjoy each others presence. His hair tickled the tip of my chin. "That tickles." I laughed.

"Oh? Does this tickle?" he began tickling my stomach furiously.

"Yes!" I laughed uncontrollably, "Stop! Dan!" tears started welling at my eyes as he continued despite my pleas and cries.

"Never!" he laughed evilly. At this point, I was squirming madly and yelling as I laughed.

"Dan!" I said in-between, "Stop! I can't take it!"

The door opened and we both turned to see Alex standing in the doorway. I realized with Dan on-top of me like this, ti must look extremely awkward. Silence echoed throughout the room as he stared at us and we stared back at him.

"..." he shut the door quickly and left.

"...No! It wasn't what it looked like! Alex!" Dan called. "Shit, he'll be scarred forever!"

"Why didn't he knock!?" I sat up.

"I don't know! At least it wasn't my parents..."

"Should we go talk to him?"

"No, he's probably pretty freaked out at the moment. We can talk to him later." I agreed and we gathered our luggage and headed downstairs. We set it by the door and just stood there. "Well, we have about an hour until we have to head out. What do you want to do?"

"Hmmm," I thought, "I really can't think of anything but Alex at the moment. I really feel like we should make it up to him for having to see...that."

"I guess. But, how?" At that moment we saw Alex walking down the stairs. He stopped in the middle and turned to head back up. "oh no you don't!" Dan sprung to his feet and carried him back down forcefully.

"Put me down! Stop! Mum!" he hollered. Dan threw him onto the couch and held him down. "Let me go!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"it wasn't what it looked like!" Alex began yelling at the top of his lungs; trying to get his parents to hear. I grabbed one of the pillows and held it over his face; muffling the screams.

"It wasn't!" I explained, "You just walked in at a really awkward moment."

"Exactly!" Dan added and held his legs down so he wouldn't kick. "So just forget what you saw, ok?" Alex stopped screaming.

"Ok, now when I take the pillow away, you're going to be fine?" I asked. He nodded and slowly I started pulling the pillow away. Suddenly, he jumped up and started running. Swiftly, Dan got one of the plastic apples from the table and chucked it at his head. He fell and hit the ground and slid.

"Payback hurts, doesn't it, bitch!?" Dan danced over him.

"What do you even want?" Alex sat up and rubbed his head.

"Just forget about what you saw." I helped him up.

"Gladly." he shivered.

"Good...so we have to leave soon. Anything you want to do?"

"No. But if you two do something like that again, get a hotel or something." he squirmed.

"For the last time, it wasn't!-never mind. You sure?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to the cinema later, so I'm gonna go get ready."

"Going with a girl-?" I quickly stopped, remembering Addie.

"No. Just a friend."

"Heeeeey," Dan rubbed his chin, "We never got that little bitch back..." he trailed off. Alex laughed.

"Don't worry about it."

"No, no, no. I'm not letting this go." he persisted, "Give me your phone."

"What? No way!" Alex raised a brow.

"C'mon, I know what we can do." Finally, Alex reached in his back pocket and handed him the phone. We all walked over to the couch as Dan scrolled through the contacts. He set it on speaker and it rang a couple times before she picked up.

"Alex?" Addie spoke.

"Heeey, nope. It's Dan!" he replied happily. There was a silence for a second.

"D-Dan? Like, the actual Dan Howell? Like, danisnotonfire!?" she squealed.

"Yep!"

"Wow! I mean, I can't-! This is crazy! I'm sorry, I must sound so lame. I just can't believe I'm..." there were squeals and an crying. "Sorry, um, um, why'd you call?"

"To tell you that you get to be in Phil and I's next video of course!"

"W-what? Really!?"

"Nope! To tell you that you're a fucking cunt." he smiled. Alex's eyes widened as he grinned.

"...huh?" she let out a cry.

"Usually, I would never say that to a fan, ever, but you're special ((cough)) bitch."

"W-What did I do!? Where's Alex?!"

"Oh he's right here. Don't worry about him though. And don't play stupid with me, sweetheart. ((cough)) I mean whore ((cough))."

"Dan, stop it!" she cried out.

"Think twice before playing my brother." he said coldly, "Now have a _lovely_ evening! Ciao!" he hung up.

"You did NOT just do that!" Alex laughed and they high-fived.

"Oh, but I did." Dan smiled. "Well, that felt absolutely wonderful. Just tell me when someone messes with you, alright?" he pat Alex's head. Alex just stared up at Dan, as if in a new light. "Hey, Phil, I was thinking we should head out a bit early. Ya know, like avoid traffic and all that jazz."

"Yeah, no problem." I gave two thumbs up.

"Alex, would you tell mum and dad we'll be in the front yard? They can say their goodbyes then. I want to wave a cab first." Dan grabbed both of our luggage. I didn't bother to ask if I could help him carry them, for I knew what he would say.

I opened the door for him and we headed out into the warm Autumn air. The trees still had the red, yellow and orange leaves dangling from the near-bare branches and the rest of the leaves scattered the ground. We walked to the road and Dan started waving in hope of a cab. No luck yet. We turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Howell walking towards us.

"You're really leaving, aren't you?" Mrs. Howell wiped away a tear, but still mustered a small smile for our sake. Mr. Howell stood besides her and Alex a bit further away, kicking at the leaves.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I guess I just kind of wished I could have my little Daniel back is all." tears streamed down her face.

"Mum-"

"I'm sorry. _Dan._" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned to me and pulled me into a warm hug. "You take good care of him, alright?" she laughed in a whisper. She pulled back slowly and gave one more look-over Dan and I before stepping back for Mr. Howell.

He cleared his throat and held out his hand for Dan to shake. Dan shook his hand; them looking seriously into each others eyes before Mr. Howell sighed and pulled him into a hug. Dan pat him awkwardly on the back; like not sure of what was happening.

I'll always love you, Dan. Just remember that. And if you're happy...I suppose I am too." he smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You called me Dan...you've never called me anything besides son...ever."

"I suppose there is a first for everything." tears welled at his eyes, but he blinked them back. He turned to Phil and smiled.

"I like you a lot and I'm quite happy my son- I mean Dan- chose someone like you. Take good care of him." he hugged me.

"Thanks, Mr. Howell."

"Please, call me Carlile. And you behave too, Dan!" he laughed and joined his wife back by the door. Alex slowly walked towards us, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Hey." he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Umm, hi?" I chuckled.

"I just wanted to say thanks, I guess. To you and my brother."

"No problem. I should be apologizing. I never meant for that to happen with Addie."

"I know you didn't. I'm just glad you and him were there to stop me from doing anything stupid." he walked in front of Dan and punched him in the stomach.

"The hell!? Ruin a moment, why don't you!" Dan keeled over in pain. Alex just laughed.

"Consider that my hug to you." he gave a toothy grin. Dan looked up and his face softened, as if seeing a different person.

"No you don't!" Dan pulled him into a huge bear hug. "Dearest brother!" Dan twirled around as they hugged.

"Put me down!" he yelled, "Stop!" but when Dan did they both just started laughing and had an actual, genuine hug. "Thanks, Dan."

"Anytime, Alex." Dan smiled. A cab pulled up then and Dan started packing everything. I turned to help him, but I felt someone hold me from behind. I looked to see Alex's hands around my waist, restricting me from moving.

"Alex...?" his grip tightened and I felt him shaking.

"Do you have to go?" his words felt like they pierced through me. I turned around and knelt so I was height level with him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...but I don't this is a forever goodbye. We'll see each other again someday."

"But I don't want it to be 'someday'! Why can't you and Dan just live here? I'll have no one again once you two are gone!" he cried out. I felt my heart drop and he quickly wiped away the tears that were starting to form.

"Hey..." I wiped his tears away, "Don't look at it like that. And you know what?"

What?" I leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"A knight is _always_ there for the king." I smiled.

"Phil, the cabby is ready to go!" Dan called from inside the cab. Alex wiped away the rest of his tears as I stood up.

"Here." I pulled a coin out of my pocket, "I want you to have this. It's a coin my Uncle gave to me once. He told me it was for bravery. I don't have much need for it now, but I want to give it to you." I placed it in his palm and placed my right hand on my chest like a Knight would do. "Goodbye for now, King Alex." I grinned warmly and got into the cab. Tears rolled down his face as he gripped the coin. Mr. and Mrs. Howell came down besides Alex and waved as the cab started driving away. I gave Alex a thumbs up from the window and he gave a toothy grin and gave one back. He'll be just fine.

"Hey Dan, if you don't mind me asking, what was that promise you and Alex made?" I asked as we watched them.

"I promised him that we'll have a future where no one would ignore us anymore. I promised him that we wouldn't only be kings from up on top of that bridge anymore." he chuckled as he remembered, "He wanted to be known as a famous drummer. That's why I gave him that drum kit." he explained. I continued to watch Alex as he waved.

"He's definitely going places." I smiled. _Alex, stay strong, my King._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl:** _Well hey there! We've gotten to that part of the chapter where Dan, Phil, and Alex answer your submitted questions! Let's get started, but of course we need some hosts for this...Chris, Pj, come on out!_

**Pj:** Hello Internet,

**Chris:** We'll be your hosts for this lovely segment!

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl:** _I'll leave you two to it then. See you all at the end. Later!_

**Pj:** We got a pretty amount of questions for our friends to answer, so this should be quite enjoyable. Let's get them out on stage. Guys come on out.

**Dan:** Hello.

**Phil:** Hey, guys!

**Alex:** Why the hell am I on a talk show?

**Chris:** Oh, Alex! You jokester! Let's get started. First question: _From Guest: Why are you so sexy?_ Oh silly me, that was a question directed at me. If you must know, it's genetics, baby.

**Pj:** And this is exactly why I give most of the questions, Chris. Alright _SRS BSNESS TIME._

**Dan:** That's my saying...

**Pj:** _Sailor Ellie asks: "__Question for Dan:what are your thoughts on Phil being an ex ginger?" _

**Dan:** Uh, I've seen the pictures and I'm really happy that he chose to dye it to be honest.

**Phil:** What's that supposed to mean?!

**Dan:** Next question, please!

**Pj:** Oh, you two. Question number two! _sasaphrinascream_ asks_ "A question for Alex: Are you glad Dan chose Phil, and would you be proud to have him as your possibly future brother-in-law?"_

**Alex:** Yeah, Phil is a pretty cool guy. He's fun to hang around, so I wouldn't mind at all. And sure, I would be proud yeah. It's good my brother chose one good thing in his life.

**Dan:** Wait, the hell!? Why are we talking about marriage!?

**Phil:** Agreed! Next question!

**Chris:** Lemme ask one! Alright next question is from G_uest _who asks: "_Dan and Phil, do you guys like to hug? That may sound awkward but I cant imagine you guys hugging ...I can see you guys kissing -possibly macking down ;) - but not hugging..."_

**Dan:** ((spits out tea))

**Phil:** Um. Dan, you can answer this one.

**Dan:** For fuck's sake, Alex is here!

**Alex:** Oh, hey.

**Dan:** He already got creeped out by seeing us in my room that one time, which isn't what he thought was happening at all!

**Alex:** I'll just plug my ears. ((plugs ears))

**Dan:** Fine. Phil and I hold hands and stuff like that, but I don't know. Hugging just seems out of the way? We cuddle plenty, but-dear god, Phil you answer the rest.

**Phil:** 'Macking down' Um. I don't know what you exactly mean by that...I'm going to say the dirtier way of saying 'kissing'? So you can imagine us kissing, but not hugging...ok then. So back to the question, do we like to hug? Sure? Hahaha.

**Dan:** I agree with Phil. Next question!

**Alex:** ((unplugs ears))

**Pj:** Next question from _YouTubeFanFiction_ who says _"Alex, tell us a really embarrassing story about Dan?"_

**Dan:** Oh god.

**Alex:** Umm, Dan will probably get mad at me for saying this, so that's why I'm saying this. Once when I was eight, I walked in on him wanking to Oprah.

**Dan:** SURE, TELL THEM THAT OUT OF ALL OF THEM.

**Alex:** Haha.

**Phil:** Wait, wait, wait. You really were?

**Dan:** NEXT QUESTION.

**Phil:** No, but really Dan? Does it ever occur to you that maybe that's why you have nightmares about Oprah?

**Alex:** He still has those!?

**Dan:** WHY ME.

**Chris:** Oooooh! Double wammy! Dan, you might need a therapist. Moving on, another question from _Sailor Ellie _who asks_ "Question for Phil: Have you noticed that when Dan gets flustered at Sonic his dimples pop out?"_

**Phil:** Yes, I have noticed. It's quite adorable. His dimples appear more often when he's angry which I find really cute.

**Alex:** STILL HERE.

**Dan:** Next!

**Pj:** A question from _Guest _who wants to know, _"Phil, Y U NO CURSE?!"_

**Alex:** Yeah, I did notice that...

**Phil:** I don't know! I just don't. I think Dan cusses enough for the both of us.

**Dan:** Fucking hell? The shit? No I don't! Piss off! Oh wait.

**Chris:** And finally another question from _Sailor Ellie "Question for Alex: What's your favorite animal? :D" _

**Alex:** I like lizards I guess. I don't really have a favorite.

**Dan:** Hey remember that time dad came home really drunk and accidently sat on your lizard? Haha.

**Alex:**...Shut up.

**Chris:** Well, thanks for those who submitted questions!

**Pj:** It was fun!

**Chris:** Hey...I want to ask a question. To Dan and Phil, how many times have you two fu-

**Pj:** Alright! Thanks to Dan, Phil, and Alex for coming out and answering these! And thanks to ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl for letting us host instead of Ian and Anthony!

**Dan:**...Wait. ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl, you were actually considering letting them host!?

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl:** _Aaaand that's all we have time for! Hope you guys enjoyed this small segment, now to the outro!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! Aww, that's the final chapter of this story with the Howell family. I hope you liked my interpretation of Dan's family. Oh yeah, I forgot, I don't think I have explained some things on here:**

**I (try my best) to update every other day. That's the planned schedule anyways.**

**Of course, the story isn't ending! We still have to go over Phil's family. So look for another maybe 3-4 chapters? Possibly. **

**Twitter mentions/ name mentions are scattered throughout the story, so don't be upset if it isn't in the next chapter after you've posted it. I try my best to give it a good spot in the story. :)**

**And that's it. Let me know what you guys think! Do you like more emotional happenings like this chapter, or silly segments like up above? What do you think Phil's family will be like? Thanks so much for reading. HUGE shout out to the people that have been reading since chapter one of As Long As You're Happy. That's insane to me. :D Well, I love you guys! You're lit-ra-lee the best.**

**Love Always, ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	10. Phil's Past And A Colorful Door

The sun set slowly over Reading. Everything glowed and the feeling in the air was calming; tranquil. The soft rumbling of the cab served almost as lullaby as I slowly drifted nearly to sleep. I caught myself and looked to Dan besides me. We had been in the cab for about twenty minutes. His head leaned against the window as he slept. As usual, he was pretty emotionless.

"So ya heading to North Reading?" the cab driver asked. His hat shadowed his eyes and it was near impossible to see his face.

"Yeah." I replied. He nodded his head back and forth as he kept looking forward. He was pretty young; around Dan and I's age.

"He your best friend?" he smiled.

"More than that." I kept my eyes fixated on Dan.

"That's cute. How long ya two been together?"

"Nine months, and thanks. How long until we arrive?" I really just wanted to get out of the cab; though I could watch Dan sleep forever, part of me wanted him to wake up and comfort me. I was worried. When I promised him that my mom would be alright with us, I was going off of what I thought.

"Actually, we're just about there. I can get you there faster though." he stomped on the gas and the car jolted forward, resulting in Dan flying forward and hitting his face on the back of the seat.

"Fucking hell!?" he awoke. I couldn't help my laughter as he looked all around him, trying to come back to his senses. "What's your deal, man!?" Dan looked through the small window to the cabby.

"Sorry, sorry. I suggest you sit back. This is gonna be a fun ride." he pulled a ukelele out of no where and began playing as he drove with his knee. "Oh my god, he's wearing a fez! Oh my god, he's wearing a fez~" he sung as he strummed along.

"We are going to fucking DIE. What are you doing!?" Dan yelled. I caught glance of the cabby's nameplate 'Charlie McDonald' it read.

"Just having a bit of fun." he pouted and turned to us. He had eyes very similar to Pj's; a bright emerald green. He also had wavy brown hair. The car came to a halt and he smiled back at us,"Here ya are!"

I turned to see the house that I grew up in; the window seat I would sit up in and watch everything, even that old dog house. A pit slowly formed in my stomach and I no longer was eager to get out of the cab. Instead of a warm, welcoming feeling you're supposed to feel when you get home, I felt out of place. Dan paid the cab fair and Charlie drove off. He carried the luggage as we walked up the small steps up to that red door. Despite it being old, the red seemed bright as ever. I knocked on the door and gingerly waited. I glanced at Dan who seemed to be sweating a great deal on his forehead, but took it as just nerves as turned back to the door.

It opened then and my mum's eyes widened. "Oh, Philip." she cried and rushed into my arms. "Welcome home." she hugged me tighter.

"Thanks, mum. This is Dan." I introduced.

"Oh, I know!" she chuckled, "You have quite the videos! Well, come right on in." she led us indoors. "So, you two met online, no?" she started making tea.

"Yeah...how would you possibly know that? I never told you." I raised a brow. I hadn't talked to her in a long time, and if I did, I never even mentioned Dan. I only told her I had a friend sharing a flat with me.

"I watch your videos, silly." she grinned warmly as she moved her long black bangs behind her ear. "You two are hilarious together if I do say so myself. Any new truth or dare videos coming out soon?" she handed us each a cup of tea. I nearly dropped it as I felt my eyes widen. I glanced at Dan who was just as surprised.

"You watch them...regularly?" I coughed. Did she already see the confession video?

"Of course. I'm subscribed."she took a sip of her tea. I set mine down and quickly paced back and forth running my fingers through my hair.

"Look, mum-"

"I haven't had time to watch them recently though." she pouted, "The internet is down. Is something wrong?"she asked. Dan let out a sigh of relief and I did too.

"No...nothing at all." I smiled, "The house seems just as it did years ago." I attempted at changing the subject.

"You have a very nice house by the way, Mrs. Lester." Dan said politely.

"Why thank you! And please, call me Tabatha. Mrs. makes me sound old; and it's Ms. by the way. I'm divorced."she explained. I wished she didn't say that last part. I hated talking about dad.

"Alright then Tabatha. Sorry about that. I didn't know, Phil doesn't tell me much about his family life."

"Why is that, Philip?" she crossed her arms.

"Uh..err..I-"

"Kidding." she smiled, "Follow me upstairs, I'll show you around." We did as she said and I couldn't help but feel so much nostalgia as we walked around. I ran my fingers across the banister as we walked up the stairs like I did when I was younger and felt a warmth in my heart.

"This will be Dan's room. I gave you the nicer guest room considering you are a celebrity and all, Mr. danisnotonfire." she laughed. Dan just thanked her and laughed awkwardly as he entered the room. I followed mum down to my old room as she swung the door open gently. I walked in and felt right at home. Unlike the other parts of the house where I felt out of place, I felt a warm welcoming here. I looked around and noticed she didn't change anything; not one thing. The unmade bed, the (mismatched) socks on the floor, my empty fish bowl from when it died; nothing.

"I left it here for you in case you ever came back." she said sadly as she leaned against the door frame. I turned around to see her staring at me.

"Why?" I asked, "You hardly even said goodbye when I left."I set my bag down on my bed and sat beside it.

"..." she just stared at the floor before turning and leaving. Typical mum. Just running from the problem. I finished putting my things away and took a moment to look around at all my old belongings. Finally, I got up to go see what Dan was doing. I knocked quickly before opening the door to see Dan laying in a ball on the bed.

"You could have waited for me to respond, you know. What if I was changing?"Dan chuckled under his breath. He was facing the opposite direction so I couldn't see his face. I looked to the ground to see his bags still packed.

"Why haven't you unpacked?" I asked, "And I wouldn't mind. Not at all." I laughed and shut the door. I lied down besides him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he kept curled in that ball. He felt warm; extremely warm.

"Phil, I don't feel well." he coughed.

"You feel hot. Oh my god, Dan is on fire." I joked and kissed his head and he just snorted at his lame joke. "In all seriousness though, you have a fever. Do you want me to take you to the doctor's?"

"No!" he said suddenly and turned to face me, "I mean, no. I'm fine."There was a knock at the door and quickly I jumped from the bed and stood by the window as my mum entered.

"Hey boys, how's it going?" she smiled.

"Not well, Dan doesn't seem to be feeling the best." I sighed.

"I'm fine." Dan reassured.

"No you're not. I know what will make you feel better." I smiled, thinking of something.

"Maltesers?" my mum asked and Dan and I burst out laughing. She really did watch our videos.

"I know, I'll run down to the store and get some."I offered. I wanted to do something for him since he had done so much for me. Plus, I knew he needed Maltesers. Dan without Maltesers for two days is like a fish without water. Maybe that was why he wasn't feeling well. Quickly, I ran from the room without waiting for their response. I figured the quicker I went, the quicker I would be back.

Ten minutes later I was walking by the shops and the day turned to night slowly. Gas lamps turned on and the wind got cooler. The windows of the shops glowed with bright white lights from the inside. Children ran about and nice jazz music played from the plaza. Just as I was about to enter a small shop, two girls started walking towards me.

"Hey, you're Phil Lester, right?" one happily said as the second one had a huge smile on her face. "We love your videos!"

"Aw, thank you!" I loved meeting fans out of the blue.

"I'm Katie by the way, and this is Iolande. Would you mind if we got a picture?"

"Sure!" she got out a camera and I posed with a lion face and in the second one just a regular smile.

"Thanks, Phil!" Iolande grinned, "You and Dan are great together. Tell him we said hi, will ya?" she giggled as they walked away. Our fans really are the best.

I entered the shop and quickly got the extra large bag of Maltesers, knowing Dan would devour the regular one like nothing. As I walked to the check out stand, a jewelery display caught my eye. I saw gold lockets like Dan and I's and thought of Fayt. I wondered if she really does watch us like Dan said back on the cruise. Maybe now she is at least a bit amused. My eyes caught the wedding rings booth and my heart skipped a beat. Marriage; would Dan and I ever get there? I came back to reality when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl standing there waving.

"Bacteriaaaa~" the girl sang.

"Miiiicroowave~" I replied with the same tone.

"Delia Smith."

"The Holy Mother."

"Zebra."

"Draw Phil Naked."

"Why are we quoting things again?" I laughed.

"Because it's IN THE MOTHER FUCKING BAGGING AREA. Sorry, I had to add a Dan quote in there. My name is Ellie Monroe." she smiled, "You better not forget it either! I'm gonna ask you on your live chat in a couple days and you better know!"

"I will, I will!" I chuckled, "So how's it going?"

"Pretty swell; waiting for you or Dan to upload a video pretty much."

"Oh, sorry. We added one a couple days back..."

"Yeah, I saw it. Aww, you guys are adorable!"

"Thanks." I blushed, "Do you want a picture or..?" she noticed the bag of Maltesers in my hand and laughed.

"Oh, gotcha. You have to get back to Dan. Yes, I would love one!"quickly we took a picture and she gave me a hug, "So uh, can I follow you home too?"she grinned.

"No...that would be creepy." I laughed.

"Awwww, ok. Tell Dan the sass master I said hi and try not to eat all of those in one sitting. Fair winds!" she skipped off. I paid for the Maltesers and left the store too. I wonder how things with Dan were going?

**Dan's POV**

I lied there staring at the ceiling as Tabatha sat on a chair next to the bed. "You sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah. Thanks though." She had asked the question at least five times. "I wonder what is taking Phil so long." I trailed off.

"You guys make a really cute couple, you know." she smiled. I turned to her quickly and felt my eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. She knew? How the hell does she know? She said the internet was down for fuck's sake! I cleared my throat.

"...I'm sorry?"

"Oh, don't play stupid, Daniel. I can tell by the way you two look at each other. Especially in your videos. It's like your having eye sex for goodness sake."

".._.__NO REALLY, I'M SORRY...WHAT?_" I sat up.

"Am I wrong?"

"I'm not saying anything until Phil is back." I pulled the blanket over my head and shut my eyes tightly and pretended that this wasn't happening. Phil, where in the bloody hell are you!?

**-****With Phil-**

_(((__walking home with happy jazz music playing)))_

**Dan's POV**

"So Philip doesn't talk about his family much?" she asked.

"No. Leave please."

"That's a bit rude, Daniel." she laughed, "I apologize if I made it awkward."

"Ok. Bye."

"Do you want to hear about it? About Phil?" she questioned. I admit, I was curious. I kept quiet until she finally spoke again.

"Philip was an odd child. He never really socialized with others much. Often I would find him in that arched window in his room, just staring. Staring into nothing. I would walk in the room and watch him, talk to him even. It was like he was completely oblivious. Of course, there was a point where it got even worse. His father and I divorced when he was seven. He was probably the person Phil was closest to. They would talk for hours and read scary stories together and such. They always read the same book though, I never did understand why. I forget, but the picture on the front was just a brightly colored door. It was so odd. Anyways, Phil was just a mess after his father left to America. He was bullied so much and it broke my heart, I didn't know what to do! Luckily, he found a stray dog and they became really close. Phil and that dog, which he had named Striker, were inseparable. One day though, Striker just left and we never saw it again. It was most likely one of the most depressing moments for Phil. Years went by and before I knew it, he was all grown up and moved away to Manchester. He has grown so much. I hope he knows how proud of him I am." she wiped tears away from her piercing blue eyes. I had no idea Phil's past was like that.

"I'm sure he does. Phil mentioned having a brother?"

"He must be talking about Martin. He has one older brother but I have no idea where he is." she explained and got up, excusing herself. Minutes passed and I felt sicker and sicker. I felt tired and dizzy and like life itself was slipping away. I didn't want to burden Phil with it though. I grew bored of sitting there and feeling sick so I decided to check out Phil's room.

It was brightly colored just as I would have expected. Mismatched socks scattered all over the floor and his bed was a mess; oh Phil, why so messy? I walked over to a bookshelf with only one book. I picked it up and recognized the brightly colored door on the cover that Phil's mum must have been talking about. I flipped through the book and a line caught my eyes.

_"__I was growing tired of waiting. Where was he? Did he hate us? I stared at that door. I had painted it just for him. Maybe if he forgot where we lived, the bright color would catch his eyes and he'll come home and we could live happily ever after. There is the slightest possibility of that happening, isn't there?"_

**Phil's POV**

My sneakers hit the pavement as I strolled home. The night was beautiful. I stared up at the sky and smiled at the stars; it reminded me of that night on the cruise when Dan and I had watched the fireworks. I swung the bag with the Maltesers in it as I put a kick in my step. I couldn't wait to see Dan. I missed him already; we never were apart for too long. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and looked at the number. I didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

There were sobs from a woman heard on the other line.

"Hello!? Who is this?" I stopped walking and pressed the phone to my ear.

"P-Phil..." she cried, "I can't find him. He hasn't c-come home." she sobbed louder.

"Mrs. Howell?"

"Please, I don't know what to do! He said he was going to the cinema a couple hours ago, and he isn't answering my calls and you know how he's always on his phone! Alex..." she started crying again.

"Ok, just breathe." I tried to stay calm, though I was shaking too. "He told me he was going with a friend...maybe they went to the arcade or something?"

"No, I just feel it! Something isn't right. He hates being out late. Please, just help me. Carlile is out on business and I don't know who else to turn to!"

"Did you call Dan already?"

"No, you were the first person I thought of. Alex really admires you, you know. Anyways, I'm begging you." My heart hurt and a lump formed in my throat. She was right, this isn't right. Alex seemed is a great when we left. What about Dan though? He's at home sick, no way I could bring him with me.

"I'll be there soon." I hung up and waved a cab. I felt bad for leaving Dan, but Alex needed my help. A cab swerved to the side of the rode and I hopped in. "South Reading, please." I said. Ukelele playing started.

"Well, hiya there, Phil!" Charlie smiled.

"Not you again..." I groaned.

"Aww, that's not nice! Well, South Reading it is!"_Alex, please, be ok._

__**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Awww, sorry my updating schedule is so messed up. Anyways, yeah, not much to say for this chapter. Shout out to Sailor Ellie for making a fanbase name for Alex; Alezards (because his favorite animals are lizards, which aren't even 'animals' but whatever haha) I love it xD Um oh yeah some questions to answer.**

**No the story isn't going on hiatus. It may seem that way at times and I'm sorry, but I would definitely let you guys know before I just left.**

**Yes, I will be writing more stories after this.**

**Yes, there will most likely be another talk show segment in the future since a lot of you seemed to like it.**

**HUGE point right here: ****_I do not write smut._**** I'm sorry if this makes some of you upset, but there will not be any major sex scenes like fully in detail for this story. Don't get me wrong, there will be a Phan scene (more intense than the other Phan scenes, but not like buttsecks ok.) it's just not my style of writing, sorry. :( There are plenty, and I mean plenty, of smutty Phanfics out there so go read those haha.**

**To ****_indierockchick_**** who asks ****_"Can I ask a question for Pj and Chris Pwease? I'll take that as a yes. _****  
****_Are you guys dating? And if you're not would you ever consider it?" _****Hold on, let me get them.**

**((gets the idiots))**

**Pj: No.**

**Chris: WHAT.**

**Pj: ...**

**Chris: I mean, uhm, yeah totally not...err..not at all.**

**Pj: *leaves***

**((leaves idiots))**

**We can ask them more about this for the next talk show. It's hard to respond to questions you leave in the comments (especially if you're on guest, then I really can't reply) so if you have a suggestion or question you can either ask on my Twitter ( SierraKagamine) or my Tumblr which you can find a link to it on my Fanfiction profile.**

**Anyways, that's enough for the outro xD Love you guys so so soooo much and I hope you're all enjoying :)**

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	11. Reunited

**Dan's POV**

Carefully I set the book back and sat down on Phil's bed. I felt like I was almost violating his personal space, but at the same time I felt invited. I couldn't help but think of how Phil's mum knew about us. How could she possibly have? Unless she was lying and saving to tell us until later on. I lied back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Huh, I wonder how many times Phil did the same exact thing in this same place.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head and I yelled out in pain. It was unbearable; the stinging in head and beeping in my ears. I gripped onto my hair as I rolled around in pain on the bed. What was happening? Where was I? Why can't I see anything? Suddenly, I heard a woman yell out and her grab my shoulder in attempt to bring me back. I could see again and saw it was Phil's mum. Everything was happening in slow motion. I felt warmer than before and my feet went numb. She was crying out things, but I couldn't hear; it was like I was underwater. She tried to help me up, but I fell to the floor. I knew I was going to faint and all I remember after that is saying something to Tabatha.

"Tell Phil that I love him."

**Phil's POV**

"Please, hurry. It's important!" I told Charlie. I patted on my knees and couldn't keep still. Alex, where are you? He hummed as he drove.

"So, on a scale of one to eighty-three, how important?"

"Eighty-four."

"Well, why didn't ya say so?" I stomped on the gas and the car jolted forward and we were off. I saw the meter go past eighty miles an hour and started shaking.

"Maybe slow down-" I paused; no time to be scared. Alex was in trouble. "Actually, no. Go ninety, just be careful." I pulled out my phone and dialed Dan's number. I smiled at his picture as it rang; it was of him balancing a pineapple on his head that I had taken from back when we were on the cruise.

Three rings.

Four rings.

Five rings...

"Hey, it's Dan!" he spoke.

"Dan-!"

"Sorry I couldn't come to the phone at the moment. I'm either busy, I just don't like you or I'm playing Skyrim. So leave a message and I probably won't get back to you, but whatever. And if this is Chris, no you didn't leave your god damn gummy bears at our flat, so stop calling. Later!" the beep sounded, signaling to leave a message. Why wasn't he answering?

"Dan, look I'm not going to be home for a while. Your mum called and something happened with Alex; he hasn't come home. I would have gone and gotten you, but you're sick and I want you to stay in bed. Hopefully, I won't be too long. My mum will take good care of you. I'm not sure why you're not answering, but you better call me back! I love you, bye." I hung up then. I put my phone back in my pocket and sighed.

"Who's Alex?"Charlie asked as he made a sharp u-turn.

"Dan's younger brother." I replied, hanging on for dear life.

"Ohhhh." he said. I got a closer look at him and gasped.

"Hey, you're Charlie! On Youtube, charlieissocoollike!" I pointed.

"Took ya long enough, geez, I knew you, Phil. We haven't seen each other in ages." he drove through a red light.

"Yeah, hey why does your nameplate say 'Charlie McDonald?' Isn't it Charlie Mcdonnell?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yep. It's just a cover up- don't worry about it. So back to Dan's parents house then?"

"No, can you drop me off downtown? I want to look around by the cinema if you don't mind. Wait, why are you a cab driver anyways? You're Youtube famous."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Hey, just stay careful, alright?" he became serious and the mood turned cold.

"Umm, sure. Why would you say that?"

"You with all of your question, geez! Just saying. Um, it's dark out and yeah."he quickly shook it off. Minutes passed (with Charlie nearly hitting five people, three light posts and even an elderly couple) and finally we were downtown.

"Thanks again"I went to jump out of the cab.

"Hey, wait a second." he stopped a second, "Only take my cab, ok? Here's my number. Call me when you need a lift. I mean it ok, Phil?" he stared into my eyes as he handed me a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it.

"Yeah...bye." I shut the cab door and he drove off. I stared by just looking around, in hope of seeing Alex with his friend. No luck. I checked the cinema and gave a description of him to the ticket sellers, they said they didn't even see him there at all. My stomach started doing somersaults and I started to get really nervous and my mind started thinking really bad thoughts. Kidnapped? No. Who would do that?

I ran from the cinema and went to a couple stores, giving a description and asking if they had seen him. None of them did. A half an hour passed and I started to give up hope. I sat on a bench and ran my fingers through my hair. All he told me was that he was going to a cinema with a friend. What could I possibly make of that?

I don't know what came over me, but I felt this odd sensation and I stood up. My mind guided me down to this old ally a couple buildings down from the cinema. My feet felt like they moved on their own as I got nearer. I peered around the corner into the far back of the ally to see about four dark figures crowded around. I held my breath and watched.

"Disgusting! You're related to something like that and it's sicking!" the leader of the group spat. There was another figure backed into the wall, holding a metal back shakily in it's hands.

"Leave me alone, you cunts." he tried to say strongly, but it came out uneven. The figures laughed and just got nearer.

"It's nothing personal. We just need to use this as a message, that's all. Though it'll feel great beating the shit out of one of the Howells."another one of the figures said.

"What do you even want!? Leave me the fuck alone!"he gripped the bat tighter.

"Your brother, you know don't you?"

"..."

"He's goin' out with Phil Lester. They're gay. It's gross! How can you even stand there knowing you're related to something like that?"

"I'm not my brother. But, shut the hell up. How's it your business anyways? You don't even know them." I felt my stomach flip. Alex...

I looked closer to see him holding a round shiny object in his other hand.

"How's it our business? They made it the world's business. It's gross that the rest of us have to breathe the same air as them. They make it filthy and we can't get a hold of your brother or Phil...so you're perfect." the leader of the group smirked and punched Alex in the stomach, resulting in him sliding to the ground from the wall. I knew I had to do something, but Alex got back up to his feet and said something that made my heart feel like it was pulled right from my chest.

"I never thought I would ever say this...but don't you dare say those things about my brother or Phil. They're the most important people in the world to me and if you twats can't see who they truly are, I'll be more than happy to fight and show you how strong they made me. Before I really got to know them, I was just as weak as anyone else, but they showed me differently. Phil taught me to be strong and don't stop having faith in what I believe and my knucklehead of a brother, Dan, taught me to just be who I really am. Seeing them together made me see how anything is possible and no way I'm just going to stand here and let you have your way."he gripped the round shiny object tighter in his hand, "I know I'm not strong physically, and that's why I'm not going to attempt to punch back." he dropped the bat, "But I swear to you right now, you won't hear one damn cry or any sign of pain out of me. Go on then, take out the rage you have bottled up from my brother and my best friend on me. It's the least I can do for them."he stood his ground and glared back. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I saw one of the street lights turn on and light up around them. I saw Alex clearer now as well as the rest of the group.

Slow clapping emitted from the leader, "Well, wasn't that touching..." he smirked, "Just kidding." He reached to punch him again but Alex dodged the punch swiftly and smiled.

"Didn't say I would just stand there, you fucking idiot." he laughed. Two of the leader's goons went to get him, but Alex ducked under the two of them and they punched each other in the face. The leader grabbed Alex by his collar and they glared into each others eyes. Alex kept his tight grip on that object in his hand. I realized what the leader was doing; stalling. The two other boys got up and went to hit him in the back of the head with a block of wood.

I felt my feet shift under my as I went to help. I tackled Alex to the floor and felt the wood break over my head. I had him pinned to the pavement; protecting him. I felt something warm and sticky on the side of my head and my suspicion proved correctly as the blood fell in droplets onto Alex's forehead. He opened his eyes and his hazel eyes dilated; shaking from surprise.

"Phil..." he breathed.

"Told you the knight would always be there for the King." I grinned and he broke out into half laughing and half crying.

"You're bleeding. I'm sorry. What are you even doing here? How did you even find me?"

"There's time for that later." I turned around to see the boys trying to decide what to do. I struggled to my feet and stared at all of them. Alex held my shoulder, keeping me up.

"Allow me to introduce my best friend, Phil Lester."Alex smirked.

"That will be Philip to you though."

**Dan's POV**

"Ow...owwwww..OW DAMN IT." I yelled as the nurse put the IV in. I woke up in the hospital with Phil's mum by my side. All I remember is fainting though. Everything seemed bright but fuzzy at the same time. My head hurt and it felt like a million degrees.

"Sorry." the nurse said simply before leaving.

"You have a missed call from Phil." Tabatha handed me the phone. "I went to answer it, but by the time I got to it, I missed the call."I went to voicemail and listened. It was hard to make out with my head hurting my parts stood out.

"...not going to be home for a while...something happened with Alex...he hasn't come home..." my heart beat quickened and I quickly called him back.

One ring

Two rings...

**Phil's POV**

The Spice Girls emitted from my phone; Dan's signature ringtone. "And that would be my Flame Prince." I smiled and took out my phone, "I've got it, don't worry Dan." I smiled and ended the call without answering. "Now where were we?"

**Dan's POV**

"Phil!?" I yelled into the phone, "Phil, god damn it!" I threw the phone in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Tabatha cried out, "What's happening with Phil!?" I closed my eyes and gripped my locket around my neck. I knew I couldn't do anything this time. It was up to him. _Fayt, please, look after him._

**Phil's POV**

"Now, you could leave and we can all be on our way or-" the leader cut me off.

"Are you kidding!? Now we actually get to teach you a lesson." he pat the bat he had picked up in his hand. "How about you just give up?!" he boomed and ran towards Alex and I. I jumped in front of Alex, my arms stretched out to the side. Just as I awaited the impact, a bright white light came towards us quickly and hit the leader. I looked closer to see that it was a cab. Charlie!

"Well, hiya there Phil and I presume Alex. Need some help?" he smiled and got out of the cab and leaned cooly against the cab. Two other people got out of the backseat.

"But we forgot my gummy bears on the plane..."

"No, idiot, they're in my bag." Chris and Pj got out of the backseat and Chris struck a 'cool' pose.

"We've come to help!" he exclaimed.

"What the-!? I thought you two were in France!?" I exclaimed and ran to greet them.

"We're heroes, we can come whenever!" Chris sang.

"Actually, we got kicked out the hotel because Chris thought it would be a good idea to draw on the walls with crayons. It wouldn't have been too bad if he didn't draw genitals all over the walls in the lobby." Pj explained. "We've been back a couple days. We were walking to Shakeaway when Charlie came out of no where in his cab and told us he needed our help. So here we are."

"See, so I'm the hero!" Charlie smiled.

"Nah-uh!"Chris stuck his tongue out. The group of boys realized the actuality of them winning the situation and ran off. I mean, myself, Alex, Charlie, Chris and Pj are like the ultimate team! If only Dan were here. "Awww, that was too easy..." he pouted.

"You're bleeding, mate. We need to get you to the hospital." Pj took my shoulder and guided me to the cab when two people watching us off in the shadows caught my eyes. I walked towards the, and they cowered back.

"Ian...I think he sees us..." one of them whispered rather loudly.

"Anthony, shut up!"

"I can see you two, you know." I sighed. "What do you two want this time?" They came out and they stared at all of us.

"Uh."

"...Wait," I stopped and thought, "You two helped those guys didn't you!?" I yelled in rage, "This was your 'payback' wasn't it? Just because of a stupid thing you left on the ship! This isn't even funny, you put Alex's life in danger!" I was beyond mad. I never though these guys would be much of a threat.

"What are you even talking about, man?" Anthony laughed, "Bowl-head over there dropped the cat and we saw it run down this ally, that's when we saw the whole cab scene break out."

"...you seriously dropped the cat again?" I sweat-dropped.

"Maaaaybe." Ian whistled, "Anyways...bye!" they ran off in search of the feline. They really are so strange. We all piled in the cab and we drove off towards the hospital. There was only one in miles of here and it was pretty close to my house.

"Hey, what was it that you were gripping in your hand?" I asked Alex as we all drove along. He opened his palm to reveal the coin I had given him.

"This of course. You said it was for bravery, and it really helped." he smiled. "Thanks. I can't believe you actually came..." he hugged to me.

"Aww, I would never let anything bad happen to you."

"You're a pretty good Knight, you know that?"

"AWWW SPECIAL MOMENTS~" Chris sang as he turned the radio on from the front seat to a Spanish music channel. He and Charlie pretended to play maracas as Pj just shook his head besides me.

"How do you put up with him again?" I laughed.

"I...I still don't even know."

"Hey, wait wait wait, these are the guys we prank called." Alex remembered. "I'm guessing you were the pregnant one?" he pointed to Chris.

"Si!" he laughed and continued.

"You and Dan have some weird friends..."

_Twenty minutes later we were at the hospital. I was escorted to a room with another person's bed behind a curtain. I lied there for a while as the doctors looked at my wound. They said a few stitches and I would be all fine. Alex, Chris, Pj and Charlie waited out in the waiting room. I wonder how Dan was doing back home. I hope mum is taking good care of him. I really should have called Alex's parents to let them know he's fine...but my phone is with Pj. I closed my eyes and tried to relax._

"FUCKING HELL. I got that pig! Fucking stupid Angry Birds!" a familiar voice came from behind the other curtain. I threw the curtain back to see Dan in the hospital bed playing on his phone. He saw me and waved.

"Oh hey, Phil." he said merrily and continued playing. It was about a half a second later that he dropped his phone and looked back at me. "Phil!?"

"Dan!?" I mimicked his tone.

"The hell are you doing here?"

"Well, when people are hurt, they go to a hospital." I laughed.

"Shut up and tell me!" he laughed. I told him the whole story and he sat there and listened. He laughed when I told him about Pj and Chris and Charlie.

"So Alex is ok?" he made sure.

"Yeah."

"...Thanks for protecting him. It means a lot. Really." he gave a genuine smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." we gazed into each others eyes wishing we could get up and kiss. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Hola, bitches!" Chris skipped inside.

"Heeeey, Chris!" Dan laughed and they highfived. Pj, Alex, and Charlie followed inside. Alex walked over to Dan and hugged him.

"Hey." Dan said softly.

"I would punch you if you weren't in this hospital bed. You're lucky this time." Alex sighed kiddingly.

"I heard what you did...thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done with sentimental moments for the day. I'm tired." he went and lied down on the couch on the other side of the room. I internally laughed; that's Alex for you.

"So Dan, haven't seen you in a while!" Charlie said and pulled out his ukelele, "Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan~ You're the man, man, man, man, for not dyiiingggg~" Charlie sang.

"Dear god, stop." Dan laughed. The door opened and my mum entered.

"Philip!" she hugged me to her. "Thank goodness you're ok! What happened!?" she asked. I quickly explained to her and she was nearly breathless. "I'm so proud of you." she cried and kissed my head. I looked around at everyone in the hospital room. My friends and the love of my life. I couldn't be any happier. Having people that watch out for you...and you know they're got your back...is the best feeling in the world. Now if only Chris would stop trying to say everything in Spanish.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ahhhh, one more chapter guys! I tried, I REALLY tried to keep things realistic for those of you that said As Long As You're Happy was a bit unrealistic. I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry ;A; I hope you enjoy anyways. I missed Chris and Pj just as much as some of you did and wanted them back xD**

**Since the next chapter is the last, you know what that means...**

**Talk show! :)**

**This time it would be lovely for you to leave questions for the following:**

**Phil, Dan, Alex, Chris, Pj and Charlie. You can guess who will be hosting this firetrucking amazing event (hint hint)**

**Now to answer some stuff from the reviews:**

**Regarding ****PuddingWithPuddingFlavor : No, that isn't from a real book. Completely made up actually haha.**

**And to Sailor Ellie: Your review made me laugh so hard I just wanted to tell you that. And I really, really enjoy your reviews xD**

**And that's it. :) I wish I could write more chapters for Our Revelation, but being honest, I have a lot of other story ideas that I want to begin AND don't think I forgot about "Spying On Dan And Phil" to those of you that read it. It kinda got accidently put on hiatus...but it's coming back!**

**So yeah, just leave as many questions as you want for the characters. There won't be a limit this time. Since it's the last chapter, I'm hoping for a lot of questions actually :D Go ahead and ask really creepy ones even haha.**

**Love you all so so soooooo much and thanks for taking the time to read my stories. I really enjoy writing them (in fact, I'm putting off my homework to write this hahaha) See you guys next, and final chapter!**

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**

* * *

**UPDATE 9-10-12:  
**

**You can now vote for who you want the hosts for the talk show to be. Just go to my profile and click 'Vote now' at the top. I realized some of you may want to ask Ian and Anthony questions also. Though, they're still in the running for hosts. So you may also leave questions for Ian and Anthony now. It's completely up to all of you. Poll ends 9-14-12. You can expect the new chapter this Friday. See ya then!  
**

**Love Always,  
**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl  
**


	12. The Proposal

I lied in that cold hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. A glance at the clock; eleven forty-one pm. Everyone had left a while back except for Alex, who was sleeping on the small sofa a couple feet away. Tabatha had called Mrs. Howell and explained the situation. Mrs. Howell offered to come and get him, but Alex insisted on staying. We decided he could stay with us until tomorrow.

That plain, while clock ticked away as the time droned on. Before I knew it, it was midnight. The moon shone through the window and onto Dan. He was faced the opposite direction of me as he slept. I let out a sigh and tried to get some sleep; no luck. I started to wonder how things with Chris, Pj and Charlie were going. My thoughts were interrupted when a sneeze emitted from the other side of the room.

"Alex, are you awake?"I called out quietly.

"No." he replied simply.

"Were you even sleeping at all?"

"...No." he admitted and snuggled deeper into the couch. "I can't." There was a long pause only filled in my the ticking of that clock. "Phil, what if they come after me again?"his voice broke, "Don't try to tell me they won't either! You and Dan have to go back to Manchester eventually, and that's when they come for me."

"Alex..."

"It's true! You know it too. They'll probably even kill me-"

"Don't say that!" I cried out. The thought of him being hurt in any way made me sick and scared, "...don't say that."Another long pause.

"I wouldn't let them." Dan's voice sounded. He was awake? "Come on now, I've got to redeem myself."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Dan, did you just wake u-"

"No. I haven't been able to sleep either." he explained and rolled over to face me, "One, they can't figure out what's wrong with me. Two, I can't get over the fact that I wasn't there to help Alex. Three, you're not besides me in this shitty hospital bed."

"I'm in the room, just reminding you..." Alex trailed off.

"Oh shut up, you should be used to it after walking in that one time."

"Don't remind me..." he sighed, "Anyways, they can't figure out what's wrong with you?"

"No. At first they just thought it was a fever, but they said that wouldn't explain the stinging in my head and the dizziness." he mumbled, "Anyways, it doesn't matter. I'll be fine. I'm going to try to get some sleep though. Goodnight you two." he yawned.

"Me too. Night." Alex rolled over. I saw Dan mouthing something out of my peripheral vision. I stared at him as I made out the words "I love you."I smiled and mouthed "I love you, too." He grinned and reached his arm out in attempt to reach mine. I reached my right arm out to him and grabbed a hold of his hand. Feeling his touch calmed me and I felt at home again. We drifted off asleep as we kept our hands linked.

**The Next Morning**

**10:31****am**

"BUENOS DIAS, BITCHES~" I awoke to Chris leaning over me smiling from ear to ear. He had a box of chocolates and Pj stood behind him with a bouquet of tiger lilies,

"Why god? Why?" Dan moaned from under the covers, "It's so early...must you yell?"he peered his eyes out and glared at Chris.

"YES."Chris yelled louder than before.

"Chris-" Pj tried to calm him.

"WHOA THERE, HOMBRE."

"Chris, shut u-"

"I will gauge both of your eyes out with a spoon if either of you speak again."Alex sent shivers down all of our spines as he spoke from the couch. About fifteen seconds of silence passed. "Good."

"So do yo think the hospital has crayons?" Chris asked.

"...No one give him crayons. You all hear me?" Pj massaged his temple in annoyance. Alex stood up and walked towards Chris.

"You bet they do, Chris." he took his arm and led him down the hall, "They're just this way..." Dan, Pj and I all exchanged glances before Alex came back and sat back on the couch.

"Where's Chris?"

"Hell."

"..."

"Kidding. The hall janitors closet."he lied back down to sleep. "Thank me later."

"Anyways," I cleared the silence, "Where's Charlie?"

"He said he had some things to do. He wouldn't tell us what. Oh, and we spoke with the nurse and she said you could go home, but they want to keep Dan for a bit longer."

"I'm not going to leave Dan." I simply put it. I knew Dan would stay for me if the roles were switched.

"Phil, go back home with your mum and relax. It's fine."Dan smiled.

"What? No way!"

"Come on, trust me. I'll be ok."

"And what if something happens and I'm not here?" I sat up and stared worriedly into his deep brown eyes.

"Nothing will. Please."he gave me that ever-famous Dan pouting face. Finally I agreed, though I really didn't want to. A half an hour later my mum had arrived to take me and Alex. We started down the hall when we heard singing from inside of the janitors closet.

"You know my hips don't lie and I am starting to feel you boy.~ Come on lets go, real slow.~  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto.~" Chris's mumbled high-pitched singing sounded through the halls.

"...Should we let him out?"

"Keep walking." Alex pulled me along.

We got in the car and mum started driving off. "So Alex," she started, "I don't really know how to get to your house-"

"I don't want to go home yet. Can I stay?" he asked, "Please?"

"Why? Anyways, I suppose that is fine. Do you know when Dan is supposed to be released from the hospital?"

"The nurse couldn't tell. She said anywhere from a day to a month..." I trailed off.

"Is that so?...I'm sorry about that. He'll be fine. I mean he is an internet cult leader."she laughed and I facepalmed. Alex just sat there staring at her with a sort of 'what the hell?' look.

A couple hours later Alex and I were just hanging out in my room. He was on his phone and I was on my laptop looking at the social networks and whatnot. "Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Promise me you and Dan will be together forever."his voice lingered in the air and I looked up to see him staring at me. I didn't know how to reply. I just always thought Dan and I would be together until the end.

"...Why would you say that?"

"You will, won't you?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question."he continued staring with those dark, yet hazel colored eyes.

"...Of course." I sighed.

"Why do you sound doubtful?"

"I don't mean to!" I paused, "I mean, it's like you just asked me if we're getting married pretty much." I chuckled nervously.

"You're not?" he raised a brow and a smirk spread across his face.

"Wow, cats are like taking over the internet, huh?" I tried to change the subject.

"Phil..." he smiled, "Fine, I'll drop it. For now." he smiled and went back to his phone.

Later on my mum came upstairs with some sandwiches. We ate and just continued to hang out. Not too long later did I get a phone call.

` "Hello?" I answered.

"Phil," it was Dan,"I don't want you to visit me tonight."

"What? Why? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just don't think you should, ok? If you do, I won't want you to leave. And the nurses won't let anyone spend the night here."he voice was shaky.

"Dan, tell me what's really happening!" I demanded.

"Give the phone to Alex."

"Dan!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Damn it, just do it for fuck's sake."he nearly yelled and I sighed and I reluctantly gave the phone to Alex.

"Yo." Alex said. He sat there for a while listening before getting up and leaving the room with Dan still on the line without saying anything. I guessed for privacy reasons. I sat there wondering. This isn't like Dan. His voice; I could sense something was off. About ten minutes later Alex returned with the phone. "He said he had to go and told me to tell you bye."

"...He didn't add anything else?"I asked. Dan usually always told me he loved me before finishing a phone call. I didn't expect Alex to tell me for him, but still.

"Nope." he sat down. "So what do you want to do? It's almost five."

"I'm going to visit Dan." I said determinedly and walked to the door. Alex pulled me back from my arm.

"No, you're not."

"...Yes, I am."I reached for the door again, but Alex pushed me into the wall and locked the door.

"I said you're not."

"Alex-"

"As your King, I demand it." he smirked.

"Look, I'm serious. You talked to him too, you sensed it too right?"

"Nope." he leaned against the door, "Maybe you need a nap."

"I don't need a nap!" I exclaimed, "I need to make sure Dan is ok!" I tried to pick him up and move him from blocking the door but he punched me in the stomach and threw me back into the wall.

"You leave me no choice." he took the sheet from my bed and tied it in knots around my arms and legs; making it completely impossible for me to move. "I said you're not going."

**Moments before the previous phone call**

**Dan's POV**

"Stupid IV."I poked at it. I was all alone again. Pj went off to get some coffee and I don't even know where Chris is. He could still be in that closet for all I know. Suddenly the door opened an the nurse came in.

"Daniel Howell?"

"Yo."

"I'm afraid we have some...difficult news."

"What?"

"There is no easy way to say this," she paused and stared at me with regretful eyes, "You've developed an aneurysm in your brain. And, if that ruptures...the likeliness that you'll make it is very low. Daniel, we don't know how long you have. It could be any moment..."she fiddled with her hands.

"...Excuse me?" I choked out. "No..no! Liar!"my voice rose and my vision began to blur, my guess is from tears. "Tell me you're lying! Tell me!"

"I'm not...I'm so sorry. I'm give you a moment." she scurried out of the room. How...how could this be happening? Not even a couple hours ago was I happy and with all of my friends. Friends...Phil! What the hell would I do about Phil!? He's not even here! I sobbed into the pillow and ached for someone to hug. I couldn't stop thinking of Phil. What was he doing? Was he back home? I imagined his goofy grin and the cute innocent faces he would make at random moments. I didn't even dare think of the fanbase. The door opened and Pj walked in.

"Pj-"

"I heard. Didn't mean to eavesdrop, sorry." he set the coffee down and sat down on the stool besides my bed. "Dan...I don't know what to say." he teared up. "I know, they've got to have some kind of treatment! Maybe Charlie can help out since he knows Science pretty well. Dan, we won't let you..." he didn't dare finish the sentence. "Hey, we can't have the Fantastic Foursome with only three!" he attempted at lighting the mood. It didn't help.

"Pj, what about Phil?" I cried out and he gave a sad look.

"...I'm not sure. What was something you wanted to do with him?"

"Everything!" I exclaimed, "I wanted to be with him forever, I wanted to grow old together." I paused, "Sorry, this must be awkward for you."

"Don't worry about it at all, mate. And I know," he smiled, "marry him."

"W-what?"

"Marry him! Be spontaneous and ask him to marry you. I heard what the nurse said, Dan. You can't just lie here. Do everything you ever wanted to do!"

"That's so crazy...it's perfect." I laughed, "But, how am I supposed to leave the hospital? I have to buy a ring...I want to propose tonight." I was determined to show Phil how much I cared for him and I needed to die knowing that I vowed my love to him.

I wanted to leave this earth with _his_ last name.

"Don't you worry about that. I can get Chris to create a distraction easy. Just run outta here. I'll call Charlie and get him to drive down here so you can jump in as soon as you get out."

"Oh my god, we're actually doing this."

"Yeah, we're actually doing this." he smiled, "Now get outta that hospital gown and put your clothes on. Hurry!" Pj ran out of the room. I jumped out of bed and whilst getting dressed I worried about Phil coming to visit and finding me not here. He'll know something is up and be suspicious. I can't have him finding out. I dialed his number and tried my best to keep my voice from shaking.

I talked to Phil and asked to speak to Alex.

"Yo." Alex said.  
"Alex, I need a favor. Make sure Phil doesn't come to visit. It's a long story, but- Oh, if Phil is in the same room as you, leave to another room." I waited for him to do so, "Ok, now, just make sure that doesn't happen."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You ok?"

"...Make sure he doesn't come to visit. Tell Phil I said bye. See ya." I hung up and continued getting dressed. I threw on my light grey shorts (originally skinny jeans I had cut to below the knee) and signature "Howl" shirt. I opened the door and looked around cautiously; not many people. Just some nurses doing their rounds. I walked out casually and figured if I just looked like another visitor I could get out without problems. I was nearing the staircase when-

"Daniel Howell! What on earth are you doing?" a nurse began to march towards me.

"Umm-"

Suddenly chimp sounds echoed in the hallways and Chris appeared on a floor-waxing cart. He continued riding down the hall.

"H-hey! Who are you!?" all of the nurses ran after him. I mentally thanked Chris and darted down the stairs, to the lobby and out to the street where I spotted Charlie's cab. I jumped into the passenger seat and began catching my breath.

"Well, look who made it!" Charlie smiled and began driving, "Pj told me what happened. There isn't much you can do for what you have, Dan...I'm sorry. But hey, what you're doing is amazing and aneurisms can happen in a long time too. So don't feel like you're going to die any second." he laughed and his remark made me feel sick. "So, what engagement ring store?"

"I don't mind. And I only made it thanks to Chris."

"How's Chris holding up?" Pj asked from the backseat. I turned to him with a smile plastered on my face.

"Aw, that's cute. You care for him." I winked. He shot a surprised expression and turned a tinted pink as he stumbled over his words.

"W-what!? Of course not like that! And he's Chris; he'll be fine."

"Then why'd you ask?" I grinned.

"Holy fuck, is that a cat?" he looked out the window.

"Don't try to make up distractions." I scoffed but even Charlie started laughing.

"Aww. kitty!" he exclaimed. I peered out of the window to see none other than Mr. Michaelis's god damn cat right next to our cab as we were stuck at this red light. I sighed, opened the door and scooped it inside. If the cat is close, that means the idiots are too. Great.

A couple minutes later we were at a small engagement store. I took a deep breath and we all got out of the cab; Charlie decided to park his cab so he could go in with us. I yanked the door to the place open and prepared to look for the item that would symbolize Phil and I forever.

**Alex's POV**

**Back in Phil's Room**

"Got any fives?" I asked, looking over my deck of cards. I had him tied up with his bedsheets and sitting on the floor against the wall. Dan said not to let him leave, so I figured it was best to play it safe. His deck of cards were on the floor in front of him since his hands were tied.

"Go Fish." he rolled his eyes. "You can see my cards, what's the point?"

"...any threes?" He let out an aggravated sigh and tried to undo the sheet again; no luck.

"Look, why aren't you letting me go? You know there's something wrong too, and I can tell. Please! Let me see him!"

"No." Of course I knew there was something wrong. Why else would Dan sound like that? At the same time, Dan knows what he's doing-at least I hope so. Whatever he's up to, it's going to make sense eventually. Kings gotta stick together, ya know? I grew bored of playing Go Fish and got up and looked around Phil's room. One book was placed nicely in the bookshelf. I picked it up and looked at the cover; a colorful door with a dull, gray backdrop.

"What's this?" I turned to Phil.

"Just a book."

"Why is it your only one?"

"Don't worry about it."

"C'mon," I sat next to him, "What's the deal with this? Tell me now, I command you."I joked.

"It reminds me of someone..." he trailed off, "my dad." his expression dropped and he stared at the floor. "He...he just left one day; leaving my mum, brother and I. He didn't say where he was going or if he was ever coming back. I was only nine. But, with as much as I could look up to someone at nine, he was my hero. He was always smiling and cracking jokes and he would always watch movies with me. Then, he vanished. I woke up that morning to find this book on the doorstep. It's a book about a boy's father who is forced to go overseas and the boy worries about his father not being able to find his way back home, so he paints the door a bright color in hope that one day he'll see it and find his way home. That's what I did when my dad left. I still wonder where he is and why he hasn't come back."

"...Oh." was all I could say, "You haven't gotten anything in the post from him at all?"

"No...I haven't heard anything from him at all."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought that up."

"It's fine. Now let me out of here!"

"No can do, sorry...are you up for another round of Go Fish?"

**Dan's POV**

**Engagement Ring Store**

The store smelled of new carpet and cleaner. The display cases were lit up and I walked over to begin looking; Pj and Charlie behind me. We left the cat in the car.

"Well, hiya there, fine sir! What are ya lookin' for this lovely evening? Psh, sorry, sorry, you're getting' married, huh? Like why else would yo be here? Like, to buy fish-sticks? Fish-sticks are quite delectable, but I prefer some nice good ole vegan food. Ya know, I just love animals. I have dogs. Dogs are great, they can be your best friend...wait...they are my only friends. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Um-"

"Ya know what, I can't even look at you any more, home dog. Now I'm all depressed and I can't stop thinking about pasta!" he let out a high-pitched squeal of a cry. He looked pretty young to work here. He had brown hair swooped to the side and greenish eyes.

"Can I just buy a damn ring?" I sighed.

"Pasta is just so darn nifty. Like good for ya too, so that's coolskies. My wife, Taylor Swift -shhh we're together but she just doesn't know it yet- doesn't understand my obsession. I just really like sweaters too."he spoke really fast.

"Damon..." a guy that looked about the same age appeared, "Um- I don't really know, but you should just probably help them to find a ring. But, y-you don't have to! I could help them instead if you wanted to take another break...yeah." he coughed and looked away. He had really dark (nearly black) brown hair also swept to the side and a nose piercing. His eyes were bluish-green and he looked really uncomfortable. His nameplate read "Christian."

"Gurlfran! I got this, mmkay? You doubting my mad skills, hawmskies?" Damon danced in place, "Just kidding. Hiya, I'm Damon!" he shook my hand and continued to shake it, "Wow your hands are,like, really soft. Soft hands are always nice because that means your healthy and I would know because I take like a tit load of vitamins because health is really important and-"I tugged my hand away from him and looked at Christian.

"Could you just help us, please?"

"Um- yeah yeah...no problem." he coughed slightly again before leading us over to a display booth. "So what are you looking for exactly?"

"Something special. I need something that could symbolize love forever. Not feminine at all either. Preferably matching." I told him. He caught what I was implying and nodded. He reached into the display case and took out a shining silver ring, however instead of it being with a gem on top, it formed into an infinity symbol. I took it in my palm and knew it was perfect.

"Can I get the inside part of it engraved?" I asked.

"Sure you can. Uh, what would you like it to say?"

"_My One And Only Lion._"

**With Chris;**

**Hospital**

_(riding away from angry nurses on floor-waxing car making while chimp noises)_

**Dan's POV**

"That's such a sweet thing to put. Does the saying have something special to you two?" Pj asked. We now sat down and waited for the ring to be engraved.

"Thanks...yeah it does, I guess." I shrugged, "Anyways, when are you going to pop the question to Chris?" I laughed.

"I-I'm not getting married to Chris!" he grew red again, "That will never, ever happen." he crossed his arms.

"Suuuure. Whatever you say, Pj." I rolled my eyes kiddingly. It was nice to laugh and not think about the stupid medical condition.

"D-Daniel Howell?" Christian called from behind the counter, "Your ring is done." I walked over and took the two small black boxes. I decided to just get Phil's engraved. Mine doesn't matter. I tucked them away in my pocket and smiled.

"Do you have a tux?" Charlie asked.

"It's not like we're getting married tonight. I'm just proposing."

"But, how will you? Propose I mean."

I stopped and thought a second. I knew exactly how I was going to. I texted Alex and ran back to Charlie's cab.

**Phil's POV**

"I don't have a seven for the last time." I whined. Why was Alex doing this? I needed to see Dan! What was happening? His phone went off and he looked at he read over it. He started smiling intensely before untying the sheets.

"C'mon." he helped me up.

"Where are we going?"

"Downtown." he grinned and pulled me out of the house. He jumped in the drivers seat of my mum's car and held his hands out. "Keys."

"I am not letting you drive! You're fifteen!" I exclaimed.

"You always want to do things the hard way." he sighed before pressing a pressure point in my shoulder. The last thing I remembered was passing out in the passenger seat.

**Alex's POV**

lol Phil is dumb. _(drives away cooly)_

**Dan's POV**

"Drive, damn it, Charlie!" I yelled. Usually he drove extremely fast but he was stuck in traffic. Downtown was always busy.

"What to you expect me to do!? We can't just switch cars that would get us there faster. We have about an hour before Phil and Alex are here. That hardly gives you any time to set up, Dan!" Charlie snapped back.

"Um." Pj pointed out the window and we all turned to see Chris riding on the floor-waxing car on the sidewalk. It went pretty fast. "How did he even..."

"It works." I jumped out the cab, "Let's go Pj, I'm going to need your help. Charlie meet us there." I closed the cab door and ran after him. "Chris!" I hollered, "Wait up!" he looked to see Pj and I and he started laughing.

"What are you guys doing here? Did you hear about the pinyata festival too?"

"Dan is going to propose here. But, we need you to give us a ride down to the central plaza. How did you even...ok that can wait." we both jumped in and sped off on the side walk.

About ten minutes later we were there and jumped out. "Chris, I need you to go and buy things like this." I handed him a list. "Pj and I will be out buying things too. Be back here in fifteen minutes to help us set up. I'll explain further when you come back." He nodded and sped off in his little car.

_Phil, I'll make sure this is perfect._

**About an hour later**

**Phil's POV**

"W-where are we?" I opened my eyes slowly to see we were in the car. I turned to see Alex driving. "What are you doing!?"

"Driving."

"Obviously!"

"Relax...we're here." he smiled. I sat up to see the streets of Downtown pretty clear except for the people cheering on the side of the road. He rolled the sunroof up. "Sit up there." I did as he said as we drove slowly through the main road. My eyes widened as I noticed the string of lights lining the road. Nintendo themed things were everywhere along with lion items too. I didn't understand...some kind of festival maybe? But, why was I in it? Music from Origin of Symmetry (Dan and I's favorite album) boomed through the street. Alex drove slowly, letting me take it all in as I looked around in awe. I started noticing huge signs along the way.

Phil, I never thought that we would end up being as close as we are..." one of them read. "But I'm so happy we did." Further up was a huge screen playing moments from Dan and I's videos.

"Is this your glabella?"

"No!" the huge screen played back our videos.

What was happening? What is all of this? I looked around for any signs of Dan, but there was none. "All that we've been through, and we're still here." the sign read as we got closer to the big screen. "I think it's time I got passed the 'Flame Prince' stage." Alex drove up to the center stage and motioned for me to get off. I looked up to see Dan standing there with cat whiskers drawn on his face.

"Dan!" I exclaimed and ran up to him. He put his hand on my face and stared into my eyes as he beamed. He took a black marker from his pocket and drew cat whiskers on my face too. He laughed before taking my hand in his. "What are you..." he got down on one knee and pulled a black box from his pocket.

"And that's why..." he voice sounded through the whole street; he had a microphone hooked up, "Phil Lester," he held my hand tighter as he stared into my eyes, "My one and only lion..." he paused and the whole place went dead silent.

_"Will you marry me?"_


	13. The End

**Phil's POV**

Dan's words echoed throughout my head as I stared down at the ring. It was beautiful. I didn't know what to say; how to react. I felt tears of surprise and happiness stinging at my eyes. We stood there staring into each others eyes for a while until I finally felt like I could talk. "Y-yes." I whispered. "Yes, yes, yes a million times." I smiled. He smiled before standing up and pulled me into a huge hug as he twirled me around. The crowd cheered and I caught sight of Chris, Pj, Charlie and Alex nearby cheering too.

He stopped and took the ring and gently slid it on to my finger. It fit perfectly. I couldn't hold the tears any longer and let them fall. "How did you...when did you...?" he cut me off with a gentle kiss. We smiled into it and started laughing. "There are even Sonic pinyatas." I snorted.

"Chris's idea." he explained. I had so many more questions I wanted to ask, but I decided to would be best to ask later on. Chris, Pj, Alex, and Charlie ran up on stage and pulled us all into a big hug. I stopped when I saw two familiar faces in the crowd. Not them again..."Dan." I pointed. We both got offstage and walked towards them.

"Oh hey you guys. Great show. It'll make nicely for Youtube." Ian waved a video camera around.

"Yeah, and we know you have the cat! If you don't give us it, this baby will spread all over the internet." Anthony smirked.

"Oh, please. Go right ahead. That would be quite nice actually." Dan shrugged, "But, why do you want the cat anyways?"

"Personal reasons. Where is it?"

"It's not ours to give."

"Ohhh, it's that old man's, huh? It's ok. We'll explain to the old fella."

"Will you finally just go away?"

"Yep."

"...Fine. Charlie! Can you lead these idiots over to the cab and give them the cat?" I called. He nodded and took them in the direction of the cab. "Anyways, you! How did you do all of this!?" I looked at Dan who just started laughing.

"Let's go home and celebrate. I'll explain there. Charlie offered to let us celebrate at his place. You, me, Chris, Pj, Alex and himself of course." I agreed and gave one last look around at the beautiful place Dan had made for me.

A bit later we were at Charlie's flat. We had bought champagne and finally got Chris some gummybears. Dan and I collapsed on the couch as we popped open the champagne. Everyone else sat around us.

**Dan's POV**

"To marriage." Dan cheered as he lifted up his glass as did everyone else (except for Alex because we wouldn't give him any).

"To marriage!" everyone cheered. "So, did you see the engraving on the inside of the ring?" I asked. Phil shook his head and took of the ring to see.

"My One And Only Lion." he read, "Dan!" he smiled and leaned his head into my chest.

"So Alex, you actually managed to drive him there. Nice job." I smiled.

"It took so effort to get the keys, but whatever."

"Dan...I thought you were in the hospital?" Phil asked. I didn't want to mention any of this around Alex, so I pull Phil off to one of Charlie's guest rooms an shut the door. Should I tell him? I didn't want to ruin this night..but at the same time, he has the right to know. "Well?" he sat on the bed as I paced the floor.

"I was in the hospital, but I managed to get out."

"What? How? Did you get better and they let you go?" my heart dropped.

"No...listen, Phil," I paused and ran my fingers through my hair, "I wanted to do all of this tonight because you mean so much to me."

"Ok?"

"And...I don't know how to say this...but, the doctor's said I've developed an aneurism in my brain that could rupture at any given moment and-"

"What!? Why did you ask me to marry you then? Why aren't you getting better in the hospital? Dan!" he stood up.

"Calm down, Charlie says it could happen a long time away from now. So it's not like I'll die right now or anythin-"

"Shut up!" he broke down, "How am I possibly suppose to go on knowing this now!? Dan, you don't understand at all! Once you're gone, what the hell will I do? I won't ever be able to do anything again!" he shouted. "I love you so much it hurts!" he cried. "And now, we're getting married!? Why wouldn't you tell me this before!?"

"I wanted to! I really did, but I just wanted to do something spontaneous for once! Everything we're ever done has been so planned and dull, I just wanted to seem interesting and worth your god damn time, Phil! I was scared when I found out; all I could think about was you! Phil, at that moment I realized something. I wanted to go with your last name, not mine. At least I could take that with me." I held the tears back. Phil stared back in surprise.

"Don't you see how selfish you're being!? Do you expect me to live once you're gone? I won;t be able to!" he cried out. I stood in front of him and took a hold of the locket around his neck.

"See these? Why did we get these?"

"Because they reminded us of Fayt..."

"And what did Fayt teach us?"

"That anything is possible?"

"Exactly." I leaned in and kissed him. He tripped over the rug and fell back onto the bed; me hovering over him. I leaned in closer and kissed him again, keeping it going longer before he interrupted.

"I'm still mad at you." he laughed.

"This saddens me." I joked and kissed at his neck. I kissed down to where his shirt started and tugged at it as if asking for permission. He nodded before casually tossing it aside. I stared down at his flawless skin before kissing it.

**Out with the others**

**The Living Room**

"...What are they doing?" Chris asked. Charlie's walls were pretty thin and could hear just about everything they said...and moaned.

"Can I leave please?" Alex sweat-dropped.

"I'll go with you." Pj jumped up and they started for the door.

"Wait for me, guys!" Chris skipped after them. The door shut with a bang and Charlie was left sitting there.

"I'm always left out. Aww." he pouted and slumped away.

_Charlie spent the evening in his room and Alex, Chris and Pj spent it at the cinema. You can all guess what Dan and Phil were doing. Eventually, the three came home and brought some dinner with them. Dan and Phil were spread out on the couch watching a rerun of Buffy._

**Third person POV**

"We're hoooome!" Chris called as he skipped in and set the food on the table.

"Thank god, we're starving. We haven't eaten all day." Dan started for the food.

"You sure?" Chris winked. Phil choked on air and Dan grew a red that puts even tomatoes to shame. Pj snickered and Alex ran upstairs to get Charlie.

"My little brother was standing right fucking there! Chris!" Dan whispered harshly and threw a pillow at his head. Phil was still choking on air.

"Ooooops~" he twirled around.

"Aw, one point." Pj sighed.

"Point...?"

"Don't worry about it." Charlie and Alex came back downstairs and they all sat at the table as they ate.

"No, what do you mean 'point'?" Dan demanded.

"It's just a game Chris and I made up. Chris is in the lead...for now." he shot a kidding glare at Chris and he gave a big smile back. Pj looked over to Phil who was in the middle of taking a bite.

"Woah, calm down, mate. We don't want you choking on meat twice today." Pj grinned. Phil gave a high pitched _"HMMM?"_ sound and Dan choked on his food.

"Point." Pj smiled. Alex sat there wide eyed and didn't dare say anything. Chris folded his hands neatly on the the table and gave one of those looks where his eyes are closed but his mouth is moving. "We all forgot to say grace, don't worry, I will." he cleared his throat, "Thank you for this wondrous food. Now if only Charlie's walls could be thicker so we don't have to here, "oOOOooOooh Dan~" Chris continued to make sexual noises. Dan took his fork and threw it at Chris, but Chris caught it and set it down gently while still making the noises. Alex got up quickly to leave the table, but Chris pulled him back. "Phil, not there MmmMmMMmmM." Chris licked centimeters away from Alex's face.

"FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Alex shook from his grip and ran upstairs.

"I think that should be minus a point." Pj pointed out but still laughed. Charlie just sat there trying to with-hold his laughter.

"Wait, wait." he pulled his ukelele out, "Phil, oh, Phil~" he sang, "Have sex with Dan you will. Did you squirm or stay still? We'll never know, oh Phil~" Pj and Chris erupted with laughter.

Ok...ok.." Chris wiped a tear away from laughing, "Charlie wins." they all laughed again.

Dan and Phil sat there unamused, but their faces were a bright red.

"We're leaving now." Dan stood up, "Might as well head back to Manchester early. It's not too long of a ride to the airport, but we still have to drop Alex off."

"We can drop Alex off for you." Pj offered.

"NO." Dan replied and headed upstairs; Phil following.

**Dan's POV**

"Alex." I knocked on the door to the room he was in, "Come on, we're leaving." I opened the door to find him lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Ignore the idiots...sorry." I felt so awkward and I could tell he did too.

"Leaving where?"

"Phil and I are going back to Manchester. You need to go back home."

"No!"

"I knew he would be like this." Phil sighed and sat besides him. "Could we have a minute?" he asked me. I nodded and left the room. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Phil's relationship with him. He was my brother and I could tell he looked at Phil more like a brother than me. Moments later they came out and Alex agreed to go. We decided we would first drop off Alex, then go back to Phil's house to say goodbye and get our belongings, then finally the airport.

"Bye guys." I waved to Pj, Chris and Charlie. They all came over and pulled us into a group hug.

"Bye! Congratulations! Talk to us when you have the wedding figured out!" We got in a cab and drove off. The ride there was quiet; extremely quiet. Finally we arrived back at my house and Alex got out of the car reluctantly.

"We'll see you sooner than you think." Phil smiled. Alex nodded and started for the house. Phil sighed before also jumping out of the car and hugging him from behind. I watched the talk from the car and felt so excluded. Though, it made me happy at the same to see them so close. Phil finally walked back and got in the cab. "He'll be fine." he smiled. I nodded and the cab headed off for Phil's house. Still, the ride there was quiet.

_We arrived and headed up to the door. Phil opened it and we ran upstairs to get our stuff. Phil's mum wasn't home; she had caught a cab downtown to get her car that Alex and Phil had left there accidently. Phil said she wouldn't mind about the goodbyes and that we could just call her when we're back in Manchester. We had gotten our things and were about to head out when the house phone rang._

"Hello, Phil speaking." Phil said. There was a long pause before Phil hung up. "I don't get it...there was someone on the other line, but they weren't saying anything. I thought I could hear breathing though...weird. Oh well, let's go." We jumped back in the cab with our belongings and arrived at the airport not too later. Luckily, they had a flight for Manchester open.

We collapsed into the seats of the plane and let out a long breath. "So much happened...our fans must think we're dead." I joked. Phil nodded, but I could tell he was tired so I let him be. The plane took off and we fell asleep.

About an hour or two later we were back in Manchester. We didn't waste time and we got our stuff and headed straight home. We threw the door open and collapsed onto the couch. "I've never been so happy to be home in my life." Phil sighed.

"I need Maltesers." I walked to the fridge and began my feast. I looked back at Phil who was staring at the ring he was still wearing for some reason.

"You know you're going to have to give that back until the wedding day." I told him.

"Yeah...Dan are you feeling well? Do you need anything?"

"Phil, I'm fine. Please, just don't worry about it. We have more important things to deal with."

"Like...?"

"Planning the wedding obviously." I laughed. We both snuggled up on the couch and felt at home. His arm rubbed up and down my shoulder gently as we enjoyed each others company.

"Dan, how will being married make things any different than what we have now?" he continued to stare at the ring before looking up at me.

"Because this is like the final step. This proves that we've been through so much, and we're still standing here strong. And, I get to finally be called Dan Lester." I kissed his forehead.

"I don't know if I like that." he said, "It doesn't sound right to me."

"What do you mean?"

"...forget I mentioned it." he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_"Hey, and you'll always be my Flame Prince."_

_"Just like you'll always be my One and Only Lion. Promise."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You can find the talk show portion in the next chapter.**

**This is technically the last chapter so I'll explain things here. :) This was originally one chapter, but it was horrendously long so I had to break it up a wee bit. I'm sorry for no smut and way to many cameos; can't really help it haha. I know there are a lot of strings left untied, I purposely left it that way because there will eventually be one more chapter. Don't expect it too soon. No it won't be like Sherlock and I'll make you wait years for it, just about a couple weeks maybe. Yes, I will be writing more stories too. So yeah, thank you so much for reading! It really means the world. I love you guys and see ya around!**

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl.**


	14. Talk Show Number Two

**Talk Show:**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**: Well, I asked you guys to vote for the host and you did so, the people that will be hosting this event will be...

_Damon and Christian!_

I'll leave them to it then. See ya!

**Damon:** Well, hiya there! I'm Damon,

**Christian:** And I'm Christian

**Damon:** And we'll be your hosts this evening. Ya know what, everyone in the audience gets pasta! Everyone!

**Christian:** Can we do that...?

**Damon:** You know what, I am a strong independent woman who don't need no man so heck yeahskies we can! You reading this right now, yes you! You get pasta! Anyways, Christian let's introduce these nifty people.

**Christian:** Well, um, on the list it says Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Alex Howell, Pj Liguori, Charlie Mcdonnell and Chris Kendall. So come on out, if you w-want of course..

**Dan:** Hello, everybody. Oh god, we're doing this again. Hopefully you asked not-so-sexual questions this time.

**Chris**: Pj, we get to be contestants this time! People care about us too!

**Damon:** First question for Chris from _LlamasInPieces_ on Twitter: _"Chris, would you bum Pj? Either for a price or nothing."_

**Pj:** Yeah, they totally love us. They just want to read about erotic things that they think happens between us.

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl:** Yeah, pretty much.

**Pj**: ...Leave.

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl:** You're forgetting who writes these. So I was thinking next chapter you and Chris could be totes naked cover in chocolate syrup-

**Pj:** Ok please just stop.

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl:** And Dan and Phil could join and you all have-

**Phil:** Please, just no.

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl:** Ok, but only because Phil asked. ((leaves))

**Damon:** ANYWAYS, wow you should really answer that question mhmmm.

**Chris:** Of course I would. Like all the time.

**Pj:** Tell me you're kidding.

**Chris**: Sure, sure.

**Christian:** Next question...uh, question for Alex from _Muffinz2_ asking "_I have a question for Alex, how were you scared when you saw Dan on top of Phil a couple chapters back? (they are in love)"_

**Alex:** My brother was on top of another guy...of course I'd be scared at first. Back then I didn't really get that they were, but I get it now so yeah. I could do without the perverted jokes from Chris and Pj though.

**Chris and Pj**: _((snickers))_

**Damon:** Next question! Lalalaaa, you want my brow~

**Charlie**: What?

**Damon**: My unibrow brings everyone to my page. All the girls are like omg like, I love your face!

**Everyone**: …

**Damon**: Oh yeah, sorry. Ya know, I just get really distracted. I love dogs so much. Ok so _Katelovesllamas_ asks, _"For Dan: Please say zebra!"_

**Dan**: ….Zebra.

**Christian**:...ok so next we have a question from_ Guest_ who says _"Dan, tell us an embarrassing story about Alex... payback hurts, aye...-"_

**Damon**: What?

**Christian**: I don't want to say that word.

**Dan:** _((gets up and looks at card))_ it says "payback hurts, aye bitch?" Well this is just absolutely wonderful. Thanks you to 'Guest'

**Alex:** Why. Just, why.

**Dan:** Once when Alex was five he wanted one of those little motorized cars that kids would have. Well, the toy store didn't have any boy ones left do my parents bought him a Barbie one. My parents would refuse to let him not ride it since it was expensive so all the neighborhood boys would see him driving around in a little Barbie car.

**Alex:** I hate you.

**Chris:** But I used to have one of those...

**Damon**: Another question for Alex. Sailor Ellie asks "So Alex, is there any particular girl you have your eye on?*pokes tummy*"

**Alex:** No.

**Dan**: I don't think that's what the fangirls want to hear.

**Alex**: I don't have fangirls.

**Dan**: She poked your tummy; she's a fangirl.

**Alex**: Still I don't though.

**Everyone:** ((stares))

**Alex:** I mean, uh, sure. The beautiful person reading this of of course...yeah.

**Charlie:** What if guys are reading this?

**Alex:** I don't think-

**Chris**: Hahaha what if Alex turned out gay like Dan.

**Dan:** Oh my god. Why haven't I ever punched Chris in this story? Why?

**Alex:** I will gauge your eyes out with a spoon, Chris.

**Damon:** Hey, that's not very nice!

**Alex:** Same goes for you.

Damon:...another question from Sailor Ellie who asks "Dan, do you get jealous when bitches flirt with Phil? And Phil, do you get jealous when whores flirt with Dan?(P.S do you remember my name, good sir?)"

**Dan:** A girl has never flirted with Phil hahahaha.

**Phil:** You don't know that!

**Dan**: Has one?

**Phil**: No. And I don't get jealous when girls flirt with you, because usually they all flirt with you online and they're like all twelve.

**Pj:** And Dan and Phil have had sex so they have no chance.

**Chris:** 'ooOOoooOh DaAAAaan!'

**Dan**: Why does the universe hate me?

**Christian:** From _Guest_ who want to know, "_Dan,how can you and Phil be...ermmm..."comfortable" in eachother's company if you have a fear of neck touching? (I should get an award... i said "comfortable" instead of "Phil macking on your neck")"_

**Dan:** It was hard to get over.

**Phil:** He accidently kicked me in the face the first time.

**Dan**: And you still wrote "macking" regardless, but good attempt. _((gold star))_

**Damon:** _Sailor Ellie_ says "_PJ, DONT NEGLECT YOUR LOVE FOR CHRIS... STOP BEING SO FRIGID!"_

**Pj:** I don't think of him like that!

**Chris:** You don't?

**Pj:** You're kidding.

**Chris:**...yeah of course.

**Damon:** And that's all the questions! Thank ya for your time, cause ya know time is rare and you could have spent it eating pasta or making toast or something.

**Christian**: I have a purple toaster...

**Damon:** THAT IS SO DANG NIFTY OH GAWSH! I love microwaves too, they are just majestic as tits.

**Dan and Phil:** _Miiiicroooowave~_

**Alex:** I am just done with you people. _((leaves))_

**Chris:** No! Alex, baby! Come back! I love you!

**Dan:** Should I be concerned?

**Charlie:** Yes.

**Christian:** But, um, hey you are amazing and all that jazz. So stay that way. Ok, well bye.

**Damon:** My rap album is coming out soon! And my porn name is Deejizzy, so checkskies that out too willya?

**Phil:** Why are you advertising on our fanfiction?

**Pj:** Hey, we're in it too!

**Charlie:** Yeah!

**Ian and Anthony**: _((burst through window))_ firetruck yeah!

**Dan:** Look in the description. You don't see your names anywhere. Haha. Wait, where is Chris?

**Alex:** THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?

**Dan:** CHRIS, WHAT THE FUCK.

**Chris:** What? I was just eating gummybears...

**Damon:** Well, this is just getting insane. Peaceskies!

**Dan & Phil**: Bye! Thanks for reading.

**Alex:** Please, someone save me from these people.

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	15. Fin

"Come on, Phil. You only have like an hour left." Pj called from the other side of the room. We were in a big dressing room inside the hall the wedding would take place in. I put on my tux behind a screen as Pj waited impatiently. Most guests were already here, but in the main room or outside. Dan and I didn't want to get married in a church since Dan isn't religious, so we thought a nice hall for events would do.

"Hmm, a button is stuck." I pouted and walked from behind the screen. Pj walked over and helped me before taking a step back and gave a smile of approval.

"You look great, man." I looked in the full-body length mirror and sighed. I stared back at the figure; pale skin, ebony hair, piercing blue eyes...me. I squirmed in the suit and wished only to be back in some jeans and a t-shirt. "Don't worry, the ceremony itself isn't too long. The reception will be fun. You nervous?"

"No-...I mean...not really. Are you? Being Dan's best man and all."

"Yes and no. The best man doesn't do very much so I should be fine. Speaking of which, where's yours? He should have been here by now."

"He called and said he was running a little late. That was two hours ago, but I'm sure he's fine." I stepped away from the mirror and paced the room. I knew he should have been here an hour ago at the latest...he wasn't one to be late to these kind of things. Well, unless he was trying to be fashionably late. I looked at Pj who was in a crisp black suit and pale light green tie which really enhanced his eyes and personality.

"Well, I should really go find Chris now. If he's at the buffet table again...oh my." Pj opened the door to leave. I stopped pacing and stared at the floor.

"Wait, Pj-" I mumbled, "have you talked to Dan at all?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"I was just going to ask if he's feeling well is all." Pj gave a look of sympathy and let out a long breath. He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"We're all worried about him, Phil. But, there's nothing we can do. Just relax, alright? He'll be fine." he gave one last final squeeze before heading back to the door, "See ya." he shut it gently and I fell back onto the circular couch in the center of the room. I lied there and thought and thought until my head hurt. I thought about the beginning; Dan getting together with Nami and my meeting with Fayt. Then, to that amazing moment when we confessed to each other that cold winter's night by our lamp post. I thought of our crazy cruise from hell, but that magical moment we had during the fireworks. Fast forward time and I was meeting Dan's family. Alex...it still breaks my heart to think he hurt for that long. The scene up on my bridge flashed before my eyes and I practically felt Alex shaking as I hugged him all over again. I'm so glad he's alright with me and Dan. My mind shifted and thought about the proposal. How Dan did all of that is beyond me, but I'm so happy he did. But...why? I still don't understand why he would put me through something like this. Sure, we'll be happy for the time being...but the anxiety of not knowing what will happen at any second is killing me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hiya Phil!" Charlie strolled in followed by Damon and Christian. They were all nicely dressed in tuxes. Damon had a purple tie, Christian a light blue one and Charlie a yellow one.

"You two...the ones that sold me the rings? What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up.

"Didn't you see our policy? You buy a ring from us, we get free access to your wedding!" Damon sang. "Don't you just love my tie? I just love PURPLE."

"You aren't mad, are ya? Oh gosh, oh no."

"...It's fine; I guess. But, Charlie! How are you doing!? I haven't seen you since Dan and I were in Reading!" I pulled him into a hug.

"I know it, man! Pretty good. I quit driving cabs so I've had a lot of free time lately. You look great by the way."

"Thanks, and you did!? Why? Besides you nearly killing a person every time you drove somewhere, haha."

"Uh...it was a temporary thing. Wow, so you're just going to go with a black tie, Phil?" he pointed out. I glanced at Damon who was dancing and Christian who was just rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Yeah. What color is Dan wearing? Have you seen him already?" I questioned. All I could think about was Dan. What was he doing at this exact moment? Was he sitting in his dressing room waiting just as I am? Maybe he's thinking about things too.

"We can't tell you that, silly!" Damon laughed, "Besides, you'll see him soon enough."

"I guess...it's just that-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It slowly creaked open to reveal a short man who appeared to be some sort of security. "Philip Lester? I, um, appear we have some not-so-good news..."

mt heart felt as if it literally stopped.

"Dan's alright isn't he?" I choked out.

"Yes, Mr. Howell is fine...sort of. You see, there is a sort of dilemma that's crucial to the ceremony."

"Go on." I pressed.

"The rings have been stolen, sir."

"...What?!"

"Mr. Howell says that he is sure he didn't just misplace them. They were there one minute, gone the next. We have the whole Hall on lock-down so the rings aren't going anywhere; not to worry."

"Not to worry!? The ceremony starts in forty minutes!"

"I'm not quite-"

"Dan and I can't even see each other until then! How are we even supposed to search!?"

"I'm not quite-"

"Do you even have a lead on who could have possibly taken them?! My best man isn't even here yet!"

"I'm not quite sure, sir! We're doing our best. Just calm down a bit, we've got this under control!" he scurried off. I sat down again and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration and stress.

"Hey, I'll go help too, Phil." Charlie smiled, "We've got your back, mate. Damon, Christian, you stay with Phil. I'll go see what's up with Dan." Charlie ran from the room. I let out a sigh. Dan, why don't things ever go our way?

**Elsewhere with Pj and Chris**

"Maaan, and just when I was about to go get a burrito too. Stupid place has to be on lock-down." Chris huffed. He and Pj had been strolling around the hall in attempt to kill time until things were in order again. "Only at Dan and Phil's wedding, haha!"

"Yeah..shouldn't we be trying to help? We can try looking you know..."

"Ew."

"Huh?"

"Effort. It requires that we actually have to do something; laaame. This place is pretty bland too. If this were my wedding, there would be pinyatas everywhere!" he twirled and gave a toothy grin.

"You plan on getting married, Chris?"

"Yeah, eventually."

"...but you hardly know any women."

"I have my eyes set on someone actually-" a door on the right side of the corridor opened and Dan stomped out. He was on the phone and yelling.

"No! You don't fucking get it! I had them this morning; they're not here." there was a pause as he listened, "I want you to go through and tell the guests that things will proceed as normal. The person who has the ring has got to be here. I'll find the bastard." another pause, "Yeah, so Phil knows? Ok. Just have him stay in his dressing room. Yeah. Bye." he hung up and began walking in the other direction; completely unaware of Pj and Chris.

"Hey, sexyyy." Chris called. Dan stopped in his track and let out a sigh.

"Chris, now really isn't the time." he didn't bother to turn around. "Pj, remember to keep control of your pet, please."

"Tch, calm down. Why don't Chris and I help you look?"

"I-"

"Yeah!" Chris interrupted, "We can be like a totally awesome team that saves the day and everything! We'll find the thief!"

"Fine. Just hurry up; we only have about a half an hour." they ran off.

**Phil's POV**

Damon, Christian and I sat around in the dressing room. Everything was quiet except for Damon singing about unibrows. I let out a long breath and just hoped that Charlie would save the day and find our rings. I was already nervous for the ceremony, now this.

"I'm bored." Damon whined, "Can't we help? Please, Phil? Dan is probably on the other side of the Hall, so we won't run into him. Don't you want to do something? Imagine if you found the rings!" he smiled. I took it into consideration. He had a point.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It isn't very likely we'll run into him...let's go." I smiled. Christian still sat there.

"I dunno, guys..." Damon yanked him up as we ran out the door. I looked around to see clear corridors and sighed. Where were we to start? If Dan is sure that someone took them, should we go talk to the guests? We agreed and headed out to the front room of the Hall. It was a large room with many windows and everything seemed glowing and radiant. Sunlight shone through the huge white arched windows and you could practically see your reflection in the marble floor. Many plants were placed throughout the room and a buffet table was set up in the corner of the room. _Please, please, please don't be here right now, Dan._

"Well, isn't it Philip!" Mrs. Howell smiled and rushed to give me a hug. "You look adorable. Now, what is the deal with this lock-down? No one will tell us what's happening." she was in a short simple white dress with her brown hair curled slightly. Mr. Howell stood by the door on his phone.

"...err, nothing. Um, we're just wanting to make sure of a couple things. Nothing to worry about." I lied, "Dan isn't out here, is he?"

"No, he just ran by with, is it, Chris and Pj? Chris and Pj were with him, but he yelled at them suddenly and told them to stay here. Yes, he mentioned searching  
for something. I do hope he's feeling alright." a sad look shadowed her face. Everyone knew of Dan's illness; all except for Alex. We didn't want him to get back in his old upset state again. It has been a month since we found out about Dan's condition. Planning the wedding in one month was hell, but we got it done. I thanked Mrs. Howell and walked off towards the other guests. Most were just random relatives from Dan and I's families. A couple of old friends from Uni came as well as Bryony and our Irish friend Adam. Our friends knew of the engagement, but of course we kept all of the details very secretive.

I started looking around in the crowd for anyone suspicious, but they all just seemed fine. A loud sound of glass breaking shot across the room and we looked back at the buffet table to see none other than...

"Geez, Ian! I can't bring you anywhere!"

"Bring _me_ anywhere? I can't bring _you_ anywhere! Look, you broke the display plate and everything, idiot!" I sighed and reluctantly walked over to the scene.

"When I said you two could attend, I was at least hoping you would behave..." I face-palmed and picked up the shattered pieces. Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla: two strange men that Dan and I had first met back on the cruise, then again in Reading. They seem to have an odd obsession with cats and the two seemed like children at heart. Ian, who had what resembled a bowl hair cut, wore a light navy colored suit with a white tie and Anthony, who styled his hair a bit more edgy, wore a traditional black suit...with a zebra striped tie.

"So what's going on? Why can't anyone leave?" Anthony asked innocently. I narrowed my brow and looked back and forth between the two.

"...You two didn't happen to go in Dan's dressing room, did you?"

"No way! I'd be scared; like what if he was in the middle of changing and totally naked? I would have nightmares for years...besides, aren't you only supposed to see him na-"

"Never mind. Bye." I waved them off and went and found Chris and Pj talked to two women. They were tall, blonde twins that looked in their early twenties.

"So, you're Dan's cousins?" Pj asked, blushing.

"Yeah." the one on the left smiled warmly.

"Really? You seem more-"

"Ew." Chris blantantly said and kept a straight face.

"Excuse me?" one of them said.

"I said "ew." It is a word to show disgust or to be disturbed by something. I narrowed the word at you two, so you can infer what I meant. Now, leave."

"Chris-!"

"We can't leave, stupid! It's, one, the wedding. Two, we're under lock-down."

"Mmm. Clearly Dan's cousins. You two have as much brain as an empty pinyata. When I said 'leave' I mean to simply walk away. You're an eyesore. Goodbye." he waved them off and added his signature Chris smile. The two stomped away, flipping their hair in the process. "Hmph."

"Chris! What the hell?!" Pj punched him in the arm.

"What? You like flirting with whores like that?"

"Did you just call Dan's cousins whores...? Forget it; really? You couldn't at least let me have that? You scared off that girl I had met at the arcade who liked Zelda too. What's with you?" he crossed his arms and demanded an answer.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just looking out for you, that's it."

"Well, don't!" Pj said angrily and stormed off, "Just leave me alone!" he left the room to the corridors. I slowly approached Chris and pat his shoulder.

"Give him some time. He's hardly gotten any sleep; he'll be better soon." I grinned. Suddenly, the microphone made a high pitched noise.

"Well, hiya everyone! I'm Damon! Hold your applause, please. Har har, just kidding. You can clap now since I'm just that bombskies, ok gurlfran?" he bowed. I facepalmed. "Now, you all know Dan and Phil somehow right? Great, great, great well I have made a rap for them. I was going to perform later on, but I figure why not do it now since we're all here anyway, ya know?" he cleared his voice, "C-man, spin that disk." he nodded to Christian before starting to dance slowly back and forth. "Dan and Phil, more like Dan and still-the-most-awesome-guy-ever. I've known em for one month, we did lots of fun things and..stuff. We went down to Quiznos ("no we didn't!") and we ordered a sub cause I like food. Food is cool. Food is my friend. Food gives me hope and something to put my time in. I like sandwiches, but with no meat, 'cause I'm a vegan, my homeskies. I also like dogs, yeah they're cool. But never ever put them in the pool, 'cause they can't swim. No..."

**Dan's POV**

This place is like one huge circle. I glanced at the time; only fifteen minutes until the ceremony is supposed to begin. "Fuck!" I yelled and punched the wall. Nothing ever went our way. I continued to walk and look around when I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Pj. "Hey, Pj." I called, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the main room?"

"I can't be in there."

"What? Why?"

"It's Chris...I think he...he um..."

"Loves you?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah.." he muttered, "I don't see him that way...at least I don't think I do. I feel like a jerk though. I just yelled at him."

"It's Chris. He'll forget it in like four minutes; you're fine. So, what are you going to do? Give him a chance?"

"I-"

"Heeey guysss!" Charlie skipped towards us, "Anything new on the stolen rings?"

"No. Not yet." I sighed, "Have you heard anything?"

"I've been through like every person here. Dan, I don't know what else to do." What else could we do? Do the ceremony without the rings? No.

"The only place we haven't checked is in the ballroom. Let's go there." They nodded and we headed off for there.

**With everyone in the Main Room**

"...because dogs don't like to get wet. They're kinda like cats, but they're not. Cats are cats and dogs are dogs and fish are fish and cows are cows and...wow I really love pasta. And sweaters. And vitamins. Just kidding. I hate them. But I have to take them. I like to be healthy..."

**The Ballroom**

**Dan's POV**

"Nothing in here..." I sighed. The ballroom was a large circular room with a grand chandelier in the center. The marble floor seemed even more reflective than the marble in the other room; it was like walking on a mirror. "We're never going to find them!" I cried out in frustration. There wasn't even the slightest sign of anything good happening any time soon.

"...Dan.." Charlie and Pj said under their breath. Even they knew the chances. Maybe this is some kind of sign-

"Pj, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" an angry Chris marched towards him.

"Shit, Phil's with him. Here." suddenly Charlie tied some kind of cloth around my eyes so I couldn't see and he spun me in the opposite direction. "Phil, what are you doing?"

"Chris, why the fuck would you even let him leave the main room?" Pj demanded.

"Stop yelling at me!" Chris flared, "I'm capable of getting hurt like the rest of you, in case you didn't know." I felt my stomach drop. "Why don't you ever listen to me, Pj?" Chris's voice was hurt and soft.

"What are you talking about? I do listen to you-"

"You say that, but you don't. You look at me like you would a lamp or a chair; objects that don't mean anything. Objects that cannot think for themselves. Don't you?"

"Chris, now isn't the time for-"

"_Don't you!?_" he cried out and his voice shot out through the room. I wish I could see Phil's reaction. We had talked about Pj and Chris's relationship in the past and came to the conclusion that it would happen eventually. I'm guessing he was facing the other way just as I was.

**Third Person POV**

"Chris..." Pj breathed. Chris took in a hyperventilated breath before running at Pj. His fist went for his face, but Pj caught it. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he threw Chris back. Chris lunged himself at him, resulting in them falling to the floor. Chris threw multiple punches; Pj dodging or catching them all.

"Guys!" Charlie stepped in, but Chris pushed him back and they continued. Pj wasn't attempting to fight back. He dodged and dodged only. Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat shot through the room.

**Phil's POV**

I stood facing the opposite direction of everyone. I couldn't believe I was in the same room as Dan before the wedding. I had just followed Chris because he looked upset. The sound of shoes clacked across the tile and everything else was silent.

"I can't believe I even associate myself with all of you. It's such a drag." a male voice echoed as the sound of the shoes got nearer. I turned slightly to see a boy about fifteen years old, 5'8, dark brown hair swept to the side, hazel eyes and a smirk across his face. "But, yet I can't help but like you all. Weird." his smirk turned to more of a smile.

"Alex!" I exclaimed and ran to hug him. He had gotten a bit taller and had his ears stretched. "Where have you been!?"

"Stuck in traffic. And by traffic I mean waking up late."

"Why didn't you just come here with your parents? And I called you like an hour ago.."

"Didn't feel like it. What's with the idiots?" he pointed at Chris and Pj still fighting. "Actually never mind." he turned and I'm guessing he saw Dan. He walked past me and seconds later I heard-

"WHAT THE FUCK. OW. DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO PUNCH ME?" Dan yelled followed by over exaggerated screams.

"Yes." Alex replied simply. "Oh yeah, you left these in my room this morning when you came to visit." I turned slightly and saw him holding two black boxes.

"..." all of us just face-palmed.

"I don't know how to feel to be quite honest." Dan cleared his throat, "Wait, this place is still on lock-down. How did you get in?"

"Don't worry about it." Alex said, "Now, isn't this supposed to start in ten minutes?" Dan nodded and ran off without another word. Pj and Chris stood up and brushed each other off.

"Sorry...I...I don't know what came over me. If you don't want to be friends anymore, I understand." Chris sighed.

"Chris, of course I still want to be friends. You're my best friend."

"Yeah...friends..."

"Do you know why I didn't punch back? It's because there would be no way I could deal with you being hurt in any way."  
"..." Pj pulled Chris into a hug and they walked off. Charlie followed after them.

"Shit, I'm Dan's best man. I gotta hurry!" Pj exclaimed

I turned to Alex who just stood there. "Speaking of best man...you're still in trouble for being late. You were supposed to be here an hour before all the other guests!" I laughed.

"Oh well. I'm here now, aren't I?" he shrugged, "And I still get to wear the crown, right?"

"Yes, you still get to wear the crown." I laughed and we headed off for the ceremony.

_Moments later everyone was seated in the room the wedding would occur. Rows of chairs were in front of a slightly elevated stage. The room seemed glowing and a long red carpet lead down in between the seats up to the stage where Dan and I would enter. One half of the seats were for Dan's family and the other half was for mine. Friends could sit where-ever they liked. Dan would be walking down the carpet to the stage first. Usually, for weddings one of our parents would guide us to the stage, but we decided to have our best men do that instead. I was in the waiting room awaiting my turn. I heard the organ begin to play and my stomach tied into a knot. This was really happening._

**Dan's POV**

The Wedding March started to play and I took Pj's arm in mine as we walked down the red carpet. Usually, there would be flower girls throwing flower petals, but I hate kids so we just had those in the audience throw Maltesers as we made our way up to the stage. I caught one in my mouth and smiled. Oh, Maltesers. As we slowly walked to the stage I caught sight of my mum and dad and gave a slight grin and turned to face forward again. I took a deep breath and somehow managed to contain all of my emotions. Pj pat me on the shoulder and gave a nod before standing to the side as I walked up the small steps. I closed my eyes and breathed before opening them again. I looked up to see the crowd turn the other way to see Phil walk. The song continued to play and we all continued to wait. The song ended and still no Phil. The crowd began their worried mumbles and I signaled for the pianist to play again. Where was he? Phil...

**Phil's POV**

"I can't do it..I-I can't, Alex!" I had curled myself in a ball in the corner of the waiting room. Tears streamed down my face and I shook. How was I supposed to marry Dan when I would never know when his last breath would be?

"Stand up." Alex said coldly.

"No!"

"Do you love him?" he narrowed his cold hazel eyes at mine. "Well?"

"Of course..."

"Then why not grant him his final wish? He wants to leave here knowing that you both overcame all the problems and the hardest of times. This is what will prove that to him."

"Alex..."

"Now stand up and go say your vows. You wrote your own, didn't you?"

"Yeah...Dan did too."

"How romantic. Now, come on." he pulled me up and offered me his arm.

"Wait, we're forgetting something." I turned to the vanity behind me and took a golden crown with red plush on the top of it. Sapphire was embedded around the gold. I pushed slightly on his shoulder so he knelt. I waved my arm like a knight would do and bowed before him before gently placing it a top his head.

"Your majesty..." I smiled, "now, shall we?" He looked at me with his big hazel orbs that shook. He smirked and let out a breath through his nose.

"Yeah." he held out his arm and I took it gracefully. We made our way to the door to the ceremony. Dan is just beyond this door...

**Dan's POV**

I started shaking as The Wedding March ended for the fourth time. Did he leave? What if it was all a joke; a lie? He never loved me, he probably felt bad for me. We were never meant to be, there so were so many signs that said so that we chose to ignore. Now, I have to learn the hard way. My heart hurt and my head spun. Tears spilled from my eyes and I looked down at my shaking hands.

_'Dan! Microwave is not an onomatopoeia!'_

_'Is too! Listen; miiiiiicrowaaaave'_

Why were memories flooding back to me?

_'Bouncy, bouncy~'_

_'Don't jump on the bed, Da-'_

_'Ow!'_

The memories were as clear as light. They weren't memories, but flashbacks...

_'Don't expose your feet on the internet...'_

_'Socks are for...losers~'_

I gripped my head in my hands and I felt my fingers digging into my skull. This pain; this terrible stinging pain...

_'We're kinda like rulers up here...like...like...'_

_'Kings!'_

I let out a cry and fell to the my knees; gripping my head between my shaking hands.

_'And what did Fayt teach us?'_

_'That anything is possible.'_

_'Exactly'_

The sounds of screaming became a blur and everything started happening in slow motion. I fell onto my side and held my arm out, reaching for that door that Phil was supposed to walk from. Please, if I could ask for anything...let me see you one last time. My eyes started to close and my arm began to fall. It couldn't end this way...it couldn't.

"_Make way, make way..._" a soft voice, as if belonging to an angel rang. I managed to open my eyes slightly to see two gray eyes staring back at me. A stand of cherry red hair fell over one and a smile made it's way across her face. "Well, I imagined us meeting again being a bit more happy, but I guess at least seeing you again is a gift in itself." she sighed jokingly.

"Fa-"

"Shhh, just let me take care of things. Close your eyes." I did as she told and I felt her writing something against my arm. "Now, open." I opened my eyes to see the words written in black sharpie across my arm.

.

.

"_You're beautiful."_

.

.

"I never did properly thank you for everything; consider this it." she kissed my cheek. My vision started to slowly become clearer and my head stung less.

"What did you...how did you..."

"It's not your time, dummy. This is your wedding day! Have fun and have a super amazing life, promise?" she gave a toothy grin and held out her pinky. I wrapped my pinky around hers and the tears poured from my eyes.

"Promise."

"Good. And make sure to tell that goofball Phil the same, ok? You'll always be my first love, Daniel. But know this, _you two were meant for each other and I promise that_." I blinked and like that, she was gone. I sat up quickly and looked around, but only saw the worried crowd. I looked back at my arm where the words remained. Her voice echoed them out and I smiled. I rolled down my sleeve and wiped the tears away. Slowly I rose to my feet. It wasn't until then that I realized that time was paused. I blinked again, and all was back to normal.

"Dan!" my mum cried out, but stopped when I realized I was standing there fine. "Oh..." she sat back down nervously and chuckled a bit; as did the rest of the crowd. The piano began playing again and the door opened. I regained my pose and smiled as I saw Phil walk out. The expression on his face was peculiar, but he looked amazing none-the-less. Alex guided him down towards the stage and I smiled at the crown he was wearing. Phil caught a Malteser in his mouth and I laughed.

"Sexy." I joked and Phil laughed. They got to the stage and Alex stepped away from Phil. They stared into each others eyes before Alex slowly bowed. Phil smiled and walked up the stairs and turned to face me. Our eyes connected and stay connected as everyone clapped and cheered.

"I was afraid that you ran..." I explained.

"I love you too much to do that." he grinned and the audience aww'd. I pulled out the piece of paper with my vows on it and began to read.

"Philip, my one and only lion, Lester," I began, "Most would think I'm good with words or good with knowing how to explain things, but when it comes to you, you leave me speechless. I try to think of similes or just anything to describe how much you mean to me, but there aren't. You're so beyond that. The way your blue eyes roam the room with such curiosity is so intriguing. The way you read books, as if completely engulfed into it and the way you so innocently drink your coffee as you begin your morning. You're such a puzzle to me, but the kind I can't walk away from. And this, this is our final piece of that puzzle. I love you."

He stared back at me, his eyes wide and I could tell he was trying to hold the tears back. He reached for the paper in his back pocket and scrambled to open it.

"Daniel Howell, my Flame Prince. I never thought I would find someone like you. I always believed that love was something unnecessary and overdone. But as I stand here today, I can say with all my being that I was completely wrong in every way. From your sarcastic humor to even your hobbit hair that you hate so much, I love all of it. For the longest time, I always thought that there was no way you could ever love someone like me. We're so different. But as time passed and as you continued to show how much you cared, my insecurities seemed to vanish. And I want to thank you genuinely from the bottom of my heart. I love you, too." my hand found his and we smiled as we didn't break the eye contact once. Applause started and our lips found each others. His were warm and welcoming; they felt as if melting into each other. I felt something wet against his cheek and realized he was crying.

"Phil.." I wiped his tears away with my thumb.

"For fuck's sake, just kiss me again, Dan." he smiled and we kept the kiss going until Pj and Alex cleared their throats; indicating they needed to give us the rings. We took them and I slowly placed it onto his finger, as he did to mine.

"Wait, did you just say fuck?"

"Did you just say a whole speech without using witty sarcasm?"

"Touche." I laughed and held his hand as we laughed. My eyes swept over the crowd and I saw our families clapping and wiping their tears away with tissue. Suddenly a man cleared his voice and stood up. He was tall with ebony black hair and piercing blue eyes. Light stubble covered half his face. The crowd hushed as he made his way to the stage.

"Who are..." Phil looked at him.

"Philip, I'm so sorry.." the man looked up at Phil. Phil's eyes grew larger and he started shaking.

"I tried to call, but once I heard your voice...I couldn't speak. You're all grown up. You're a man now. Guess we can't really watch scary movies any more, huh?" the man's voice shook.

"Dad.." Phil breathed and rushed into his arms. The man's tears streamed down his face as he held Phil to him. "Promise you'll never let go." Phil cried. My eyes widened and I understood. All this time, Phil grew up without a father, without that figure in his life. Living on whatever his mum could get by with; he had no one for advice or anyone to confide in. Now, here he was.

"I promise..." he spoke, "I can't believe how much you've grown."

"Didn't you ever see the door? I painted the door red for you. You remember that book you left me, don't you? Don't you?" it was like Phil was seven again. His big blue eyes, his soft voice. The man nodded.

"Of course. I couldn't come home at the time though, Phil. I couldn't. I had to leave, it was better for all of us."

"Why? Why though?"

"I had no job, nothing that you could be possibly proud for. I was a disgrace of a father. I told myself that I would see you once you turned eighteen, but I saw that you had started your career on Youtube and didn't want to bother you. I missed your life and I'm sorry. But, your with this wonderful young man now and I couldn't be happier." he smiled at me which I returned.

"I would have loved you regardless. And Dad, I didn't care that you didn't have a job; you were my hero. Those nights we would watch movies together and those nights we would sneak out the house to go get take-out without mum knowing are still some of my favorite memories. I couldn't be prouder."

"Striker-" I turned and saw my mum was walking towards us, "I...I..." she ran into his arms and cried into them.

"Striker..?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad's name actually." Phil laughed, "You didn't think I would want to change my name to something ridiculous like Striker for no reason, did you?"

"We can talk about this all later. I believe we're interrupting something." Ms. Lester pulled her ex-husband offstage. Pj and Alex laughed as they shot confetti at us.

"We now pronounce you Daniel and Philip-" they paused and exchanged awkward looks.

"Howellester." Phil and I smiled. We decided to not take one of our names. Combining was the perfect option.

"Howellester!" they cheered and shot more confetti. I looked at the ring on my finger. That infinity sign that shone so brightly would forever shine like that, and that I promise.

**Later On At The Reception**

**Phil's POV**

"May I have this dance?" Dan bowed before me and held out his hand which I took in mine.

"Of course you may." I laughed and we dance around the marble floor. Our footsteps matched perfectly which was a miracle since neither of us can really dance. "So, pretty fine night, no?" I grinned.

"I feel like it's missing something..."

"What would that b-" he cut me off with a swift kiss.

"That." he gave a goofy wink. "Hey, I know it's pretty cheesy, but I want to throw a bouquet like they do in the movies."

"Sure, let's go." we stood on top of this stage they had set up in the ball room and got everyone's attention. We both gripped the bouquet in our hand and threw it backwards. We watched the people scramble for it, but it was none other than Chris who caught it.

"Woo! I'm getting married next! Take that, bitches!" he danced. Pj strolled casually besides him and smiled.

"So, who do you think it'll be? The person you marry I mean."

"Hmm, well I've had my eyes set on someone for a while."

"Oh?" Pj grinned, "May I ask who, perhaps...?" Chris thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Well he has brown hair, beautiful eyes, he plays an instrument..." Chris listed. Pj nodded and blushed.

"Go on..."

"And his name is..."

"Hmm?"

"Alex!" he turned and pulled Alex who happened to be strolling by into a huge bear hug. "Marry me!"

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuck!?" Alex yelled.

"Don't deny your love for me! That almost kiss we had at Charlie's at dinner, it was magical~"

"I'm 15, you god damn creep! And that was like rape! You licked my face!"

"Age is just a number."

"And jail is just a room." Alex punched him in the stomach and threw him into the buffet table. "Fucking creep.." he walked off.

"No! Alex, baby! Come back! I love you!" he yelled in desperation. Dan and I decided to laugh it off and continue our night dancing. Until...

"This is the best firetrucking wedding ever!"

"Heck yeah!" we turned to see Ian and Anthony walking towards us, "Oh hey, guys." Ian smiled.

"Hey..um whatever happened to that cat?"

"Oh, we took it back to that old dude that's your neighbor. We just needed it for a video."

"...you went through all that trouble when you could have just bought one..?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"...Ok, well you two enjoy your evening." Dan and I walked off to see Charlie and Christian trying to cheer Damon up, who was curled up on a couch crying.

"You don't understand! I needed that bouquet! I needed to ask pasta to marry me!" he cried.

"Damon..."

"Oh gosh, oh no..." Dan and I decided to ignore the situation all together. Finally the night ended and the guests were leaving.

"Bye mum...dad..." I hugged them both, "I'm glad you're back." Dan's parents left too along with Alex. Ian and Anthony rode off on motorcycles and Charlie drove Christian and Damon home. Dan and I drove home separately. We collapsed onto the couch and let out a long breath.

"Dan Howellester." Dan said slowly.

"And Phil Howellester. I like the sound of it."

"Phil, I saw her. Fayt was there at the wedding. She saved me, and I think she took away my illness." he said quickly.

"She told me."

"What!?"

"She visited me after she helped you. The place smelled of the coffee shop we went to when we first met when she appeared. She told me to look at your arm.." I lifted his sleeve up to see the words, "You're beautiful." written across his arm. I ran my fingers gently across it and it suddenly warped into a small simple heart tattoo.

"It looks like..."

"Her locket." we smiled, "So, do you think this means she's really gone?" I sighed.

"No way, I don't think she'll ever stop watching us, to be honest." he pulled his locket out from under his tux and gripped it tightly in his palm. I pulled out mine and held onto it also.

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you too, Dan."

"Promise we'll always be like this." I leaned in and kissed him.

"I promise, my Flame Prince."

.

.

_The years went by and our feelings never changed. We continued our Youtube career and our fans stuck by us throughout the years. We even got mail of our fan's children wearing their old danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil merch. How crazy is that? We kept up our connections with Alex, we saw him all the time actually and practically watched him grow up. He found a girl he really liked and is now married with a beautiful baby girl, which he named Hope because he says that's what Dan and I gave him. Chris and Pj eventually did get married and they live not to far from Dan and I. My dad and I didn't see each other much, but when we did we went fishing or even watched scary movies like we used to. My mum and him even got back together! For Dan's 35th birthday we all got together again; one big happy family. As for Ian and Anthony, we don't know much of what happened to them. We think they moved back to America. We kind of lost connections with Charlie, but we do get things in the post from him sometimes. As I sit here in my fifties and write this, I can't help but feel so much nostalgia and my heart hurts. But not with pain, but with happiness. Dan and I may have grown physically, but we haven't at all mentally. Our flat is still the exact same; Totoros everywhere. We don't upload videos very often anymore. Instead we enjoy snuggling up on the couch like the old times under blankets and re-watching old Buffy episodes as Dan drinks his tea and I drink my coffee. We aged just as we always wished to; together. Thank you, Dan, for this wonderful journey you've accompanied me on._

.

.

_I love you_

.

.

_Your One and Only Lion,_

_Philip Howellester._

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**

** *update 2/11/13: There is a continuation to this story now ((I know, I know, sigh)) You can find it under my profile titled: "You're Still My Best Friend"**


	16. (EX) Halloween Special

**EX* stands for extra if you already didn't guess.**

**Hey, guys! Long time no update, sigh. I was looking through the stats for this story and lit-ra-lee nearly fell out of my chair in surprise. 150 reviews? What? I mean-what?! I decided as a little 'thank you' thing, I could add a random chapter to the story for your amusement. And I need to make up for no Halloween related story, so here it is.**

**This doesn't go along with the story much really; Dan and Phil aren't married or engaged yet but are together and Alex is included also. Alex knows they're together and they are all the same ages they were in the story. I would make this a separate story and keep adding random chapters to that, but Fanfiction already got pissy at me for making As Long As You're Happy and Our Revelation two separate stories. I noticed I broke seriously all but one of the rules oops. Anyways~**

**Here's a little Halloween story for you all. :)**

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**

* * *

** Phil's POV**

**Halloween Night**

Awkward silence rang in Dan and I's living room. The smell of cookies (Delia Smith recipe of course) baking in the oven wafted around and even Simon, my pet shrimp, was in the Halloween spirit. Dan and I stood side by side, arms crossed, as we stared down at Alex. He sat on the couch emotionless as usual. It had been like this for about five minutes and he still wasn't saying anything.

"You know," Dan began, "for it being Halloween, you don't look very happy." Alex shrugged his shoulders and blinked slowly. He didn't look very different than the last time we had seen him; dark brown hair styled very similarly to Dan's, even darker colored eyes and of course he wore band merch. Of Mice & Men to be exact. He had also gotten his ears stretched slightly.

"When I asked to come over for Halloween, I was expecting some sort of party at least. You two are famous, yet you're as interesting as a loaf of bread." he sighed and rolled his neck, "Don't you two have friends or something? Like Chris or Pj? Or did they get bored of you too?" his sarcasm-filled humor was at it's peak tonight. Suddenly a lollipop flew from across the room and hit Alex in the forehead. "The hell?"

"Was that exciting enough for you?" Dan asked, "Why would you want to come over here anyways? Don't you have friends-" he stopped. Too far. We knew he didn't fit with other kids well because of who Dan was. Alex's expression dropped even further. "Ok, fine, fine...a party it is." he sighed in defeat. "But don't you go out trick-or-treating or..?"

"I'm fifteen..."

"I went trick-or-treating until I was like seventeen." I said and saw Dan smile out of the corner of my eye. He was probably internally laughing at me. "Hey, free candy is free candy!"

"Phil." Dan laughed, "Anyways, Halloween party, huh? Hmm, I can make that happen. Anyone you want to come in particular?" Alex thought a minute.

"No. Well, you two get stuff set; I'll be out on the balcony." he stood and left. Dan and I sighed and got our phones. We called of course Chris and Pj. We told them they could invite whoever else they wanted to and set our phones down and looked at each other.

"Well, this fucking sucks." Dan set his hands on his hips.

"Huh? Why? You don't want a party?" he shook his head slowly and his brown eyes dropped from mine and rested their gaze on the floor. As usual he wore a gray graphic tee and some skinny jeans that always managed to sag somehow. "Dan?" I gently took his hand in mine, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I wanted to spend Halloween with you." he spoke quietly and lowered his head more. This wasn't like him...at all. I waited a second, awaiting him to be the bright, bubbly, witty Dan again. But, the silence only continued.

"We can call the party off you know." I smiled and laughed a bit, causing him to smile a little too. "We can just rent scary movies and eat the equivalent of our body weight in Maltesers and other sweets." I offered, all the while, my face getting closer to his as we both smiled more. Finally, our noses pressed against each others and we kissed.

"But we won't, will we?" Dan broke the kiss. I shook my head and we quickly kissed again before starting to set up for the party. Our flat was already pretty festive so we just lit some candles, started some music and dimmed the lights. Not too long after did the doorbell ring and Dan danced over to the door to let them in. I went and got Alex who had fallen asleep on the balcony. We walked back inside to see no one but Chris and Pj standing there.

"Where is everyone? We told you to invite people..." I trailed off and Dan turned the music down. Alex just laughed under his breath.

"Yeah, about that," Pj began, "We were gonna invite people but we honestly didn't know who to invite. All our friends don't really live in the area-"

"But we brought fruit cake!" Chris jumped in, holding out a store-bought fruit cake.

"What the fuck? Fruit cake for Halloween?" Alex raised a brow, smiling. "You haven't changed at all, Chris."

"Alex!" Chris cheered and ran to hug him.

"Shit." Dan facepalmed, "I forgot about Chris's infatuation with Alex. Pj, watch him plea-" Dan's phone went off. "The hell.." he pulled out his phone and I peered over his shoulder to see a text that read "burma ;)))" from Chris. "Chris, what the fuck!? Burma, really? When did you even tex-" we all turned to see him standing there guilty with his phone.

"Wait, you got that text? That was supposed to be sent to Alex...your contacts are right by each other on my phone." he sighed.

"What does burma mean?" Alex asked.

"It means to be undressed and re-" Dan shoved him into the wall before he could finish.

"Let's get this gathering started." he chuckled nervously.

"I brought fruit cake!"

"We don't care about the damn fruit cake, Chris!"

_Moments later we had the music back on and had decided to tell scary stories. We took a seat in a circle on the floor and had Pj start._

"Long ago, but not too long ago, lived-"

"Boooring!" Chris interrupted.

"I barely said ten words."

"I can tell a much scarier story in that much."

"Fine, go on then."

"Dan and Phil having butt sex. The end." he smiled.

"WHY." Alex yelled in disturbance, "Just fucking why?" he left to the balcony. I flushed red as did Dan. The night had just started and things were already going horrible.

"How about we just play hide and seek in the dark?" Pj suggested, "That way we can all get a break from this idiot and it'll be much quieter and peaceful."

"Yeah, that sounds great." I smiled. I remembered Dan saying how he wanted to spend time with me and thought of an idea, "Let's play teams. Dan and I, You and Chris, and Alex and um..."

"I'll be alone." he entered from the balcony and shrugged.

"Ok. I say Chris and Pj are 'it' first since this is my fucking house and things go as I say." Dan grinned. They sighed and we all laughed, "Count to one hundred outside the door and turn off all the lights on your way out. Let's go, Phil." he grabbed my hand and we ran off to find a place to hide. "How about behind the breakfast bar?"

"Yeah." then the lights went out. Our hands gripped each others tightly as we tried to maneuver our way towards the kitchen. Finally we felt the counter top and sat behind it. "Hmm I can't even see my hand in front of my face." I pouted and stared into complete darkness.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Phil?" I heard the smirk in the way he said it. That's just like Dan to ask something like that though I knew it jokingly.

"No!" I whispered harshly, "Not at all."

"You can tell me if you are you know."

"Why? So you can tease me about it?" I crossed my arms and pulled my knees up to my chest. Silence rang once again.

"No, so I can comfort you." his soft whisper pierced through the silence. I felt his arm wrap around me and pull me closer. My eyes widened briefly before I smiled and snuggled into his chest. These things reminded me of why I loved him so much. I suddenly wished we weren't playing hide and seek anymore and wished that it was just me and Dan here. Then I understood that is this what Dan wanted.

Time passed as I just listened to Dan's heartbeat and felt his warm breath on my neck as we stayed in each others embrace. I started to worry; surely Chris couldn't be this quiet. And, wouldn't we have heard the front door open when they were done counting? Quickly, I took my phone from my back pocket and checked the time. Ten minutes. Ten whole minutes had passed. The should have been back inside about eight minutes ago. Plus, what about Alex? He would have started complaining or something.

"Dan..."

"What is it?" he ran his fingers through my hair gently.

"Where are they? Ten minutes have passed you know."

"They're probably sneaking around trying to find us right now." he whispered back, "Be patient, no?" he kissed my cheek tenderly before going back to the position of his chin on the top of my head. I couldn't explain the deep, dark feeling I had in my gut. I just couldn't. I decided to do as Dan told me and wait more.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

That's all I did. It was taking forever. Our flat isn't that big at all. In fact, they should have been able to find is within the first couple minutes. Another check at my phone; another ten minutes had passed. Twenty minutes of sitting on the cold kitchen floor was twenty minutes too much.

"Dan, I'm getting up now." I went to rise to my feet, but Dan gasped and pulled me down quickly. I looked at his expression to see his eyes opened wide and as if mezmorized at something before him. His eyes stayed locked there as he shook. "Dan?" his hand gripped mine tighter and I didn't want to turn around to meet what he was staring at. Did he see Chris or Pj and tried not to move so he couldn't see us? No. It wasn't. Slowly I craned my neck around.

"Huh?" there was nothing there. Just darkness as before.

.

.

.

Then I saw it.

.

.

.

It moved. Quickly and as sly and elegant as a doe. I couldn't tell you exactly what it was, but it was not one of our friends. Too slim and lanky to be Chris, yet too short to be Pj. Alex? No. A shadow that quickly slid from the middle of the room to behind the couch. I couldn't move; my body refused to. All in shock and disbelief I scooted back into Dan's embrace.

"Dan, there's someone else in here-" he clasped his hand over my mouth and we listened closely. Silence again. He grabbed a hold of my hand and motioned for us to crawl. I looked into his eyes and the plan became clear;

get the fuck outta here.

Slowly, oh-so slowly we crawled. The door became closer and the light peeking from under the front door reassured me. Things were going to be ok...

_crash_

My knee hit the end table a glass Nyan cat shattered all over the floor. We saw a bump from behind the couch and scrambled to our feet. Things were moving so fast. My feet were refusing to cooperate and I kept tripping over myself. A scream was heard from down the hall.

Alex.

"Alex!" I cried out and moved like a mad man, crawling insanely back towards the hall. Something was behind the couch and in one of the rooms in the hall?

"Phil, get the hell back here!" Dan yelled and grabbed a hold of my ankle. I tried to shake him off, but it was really too dark to see anything now that we were nearing away from the door.

"Dan-!"

"Don't leave me!" he clung to me and I heard his gentle sobs. "Don't...please..." We sat up on our knees and he hugged to me tightly as I rubbed his back. Things slowed down then. A door in the hall opened and all the lights turned on.

"Huh-"

"Ok, now I just feel bad." Pj strolled into the living room, his hands casually behind his head, "But we did quite good though, didn't we, Chris?"

"Yep, yep!" Chris bounced from the hall, Alex following. I looked back at Dan who was quickly wiping tears away.

"You...you were all in on it..?" I asked in non-belief.

"You fucking twats!" Dan's voice pitched furiously.

"Yeah." Alex shrugged and jumped onto the couch, getting comfortable.

"But! But when?! How did you all manage to plan this?" I asked, "Alex didn't know you were coming over until the last minute..."

"When I hugged him I whispered to him to just go along with Pj and I. Smart, eh?" Chris beamed.

"Then why did Alex scream?"

"I was told to just wait in Dan's bedroom but out of nowhere Chris appeared next to me and his face just scared me." Alex shivered. Dan and I laughed. Now that the lights were on things were starting to feel a lot better. I let out a deep breath and my heart beat slowed down.

"Aw, man! Dan, you should have seen your face, mate! Hilarious!" Pj clapped.

"How did you manage to look to slim and lanky? The figures didn't look like you at all!" Dan exclaimed. Chris walked over to behind the couch and picked up our life sized Delia Smith cardboard cut-out taped to a skateboard.

"You mean this?" he waved it around.

"Wha? When did you-"

"Why do you think it took so long for anything to happen?" Pj laughed. "Anyways, I think we've scared you two enough. Let's go get some Shakeaway or something. Our treat." Dan and I smiled and followed everyone out the door.

"Ah, wait I forgot something. Phil can you come with me please?" Chris pulled me back inside out flat and shut the door. I looked at him and his expression turned to something serious and spine tingling. "Look, Phil," he started, "I didn't want to say anything in front of Dan because he already seemed really scared but..." he paused, "I wasn't in Dan's room. What Alex saw wasn't me. I stayed in your room the whole time...I don't know if Alex is messing with us or what. But...I think, there really might have been someone else here too. I had this feeling while I was in your room; like I was being watched, swear! Then...then Alex said he saw 'me'? It just doesn't add up." I felt my eyes sink back and my a cold breeze run down my back. "I just wanted to let someone know is all." he pat my shoulder before yanking the door back open, "Now, let's go grab some Shakeaway, shall we?"

* * *

**So what do you guys think of mini chapters like this? Of course they'll be very rare if I decide to keep writing them. Yes, not very scary at all and a bit weird, but I wanted to do something somewhat Halloween related. Thank you all so freaking much for 150 reviews! Ahhh I can't even explain how much it means! Alright, so just let me know if you would like to see more chapters like this is the future and really what you thought of...whatever this was haha. Thank you so much! ((infinite love))**

**Love Always, **

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	17. Final Chapter Coming Soon! Interactive

**Hey, guys!**

Alright, it's almost Christmas time and I definitely want to do a special chapter for this story. This will quite possibly the last chapter of Our Revelation ever and that's why I want it to be something interactive, fun and kind of a wrap up of the whole thing. However, I need help from you all!

Here are some ideas I've come up with and whichever one you guys like the most, will be the winner. (I'll set up a poll on my profile to make it easier)

.

1) The traditional Q&A with the characters. You know how it works, ask the characters questions, they answer them.

2) Bloopers! (Fanfiction, if you bitch at me for this, oh my god.) Ranging from As Long As You're Happy to Our Revelation, there will be multiple scenes taken from them and written with bloopers. This will also contain Behind The Scenes with characters, extra scenes and whatnot.

3) Any suggestions you guys want. Write things down in the reviews and I'll just do a huge mash-up of what all of you said. (I don't write smut or anything, please refrain from suggesting butt sex, haha) But besides that, I'll add in anything you guys want to see. You can do suggestions involving any, and I mean ANY character that has been mentioned in ALAYH and OR. Ex: Nami, Fayt, Xiangwua, etc.

.

If you want to, review with the number 1, 2 or 3 for the options and then write questions for the characters, or suggestions (depending on the one you picked)

OR

Just go check out my profile and there will be a poll there. One click and you're done :)

I'll count up the votes in the reviews and the votes in the poll.

(All votes will be counted on the 20th)

**Another huge thing:**

Guys, if you would please take the time and go to the link on my profile for Phandom Awards 2012 and vote for any of my stories or myself, that would be the best thing in the entire world to me. Like, lit-ra-lee. Words cannot describe how much that would mean. The awards close on the 16th. Thank you all so, so so, soooo much. :3

**Love Always, **

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	18. Fun Fun Fun

**Hey, guys! I've counted the votes so far and one is leading by a landslide sooo I figured I'd just write it early.**

.

**Bloopers/ behind the scenes it is :)**

.

**As promised, here is a whole chapter dedicated to them. (this is chapter is strongly rated M more than my other chapters; you'll see why. No not smut sorry, sigh)**

**I brought in Destery and Nathan as interviewers for the first half to make things easier. If you don't watch them, their Youtube is CapnDesDes and AhoyNateo. See you at the end of the chapter :)**

* * *

**.  
**

**Bloopers!**

**Our Revelation, Chapter 7**

**About to begin bridge scene with Alex nearing to jump**

**Destery:** Phil, right? Yeah, yeah, cool. So you're about to perform a pretty big scene, how's that feel?

**Phil:** I mean, I feel pretty confident I guess. Alex and I are pretty good friends off-set, so it should be fun.

**Nathan:** Have you realized that there is a chance of you pushing him off that border instead of away from it? I mean, what if he falls backwards? That's like a hundred foot drop...

**Phil:** ...I highly doubt it will-

**Nathan: **But what if it does?

**Destery:** Oh, Nathan. Haha, awesome. Do you ever get Dan and Alex mixed up since they look so much alike? Like, at anytime while having sex with Dan, have you ever seen a glimpse of Alex?

**Phil: **_((chokes on air))_

_((Alex strolls by))_

**Alex:** Are you still interviewing him? We need him on set-

**Nathan:** Phil imagines you while having sex.

**Alex:** …. _((walks away, unaffected))_

**Phil:** He has to deal with Chris. Nothing disturbs him anymore.

.

**Bridge scene:**

.

_Take One:_

**Dan:** Alex, come on. You know you won't do it. Just get down from there.

**Alex:** Don't fucking test me.

**Dan:** Why here? Out of all places?

**Alex:** Because, brother...a king dies at his castle _((turns to jump))_

_((Phil sprints in his direction, just to trip over his own feet and fall))_

**Dan:** PFTTTT.

**Alex:** _((bursts out laughing))_

**Dan:** ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR PHIL, EVERYBODY.

.

_Take Two:_

**Alex:** Because, brother...a king dies at his castle _((turns to jump))_

_((Phil runs to catch Alex, only to be interrupted by Dan's screeching))_  
**Dan: **Get it off! Get it the fuck off of me! _((trying to fight off the cat he was holding, Xiangwua, which was now furiously attacking his face))_

_._

_Take Three:_

**Alex:** Because, brother...a king dies at his castle ((turns to jump))

_((Phil retrieves Alex from the wall successfully))_

**Alex:** Why? Why are you doing this?

**Phil:** Because your mum promised me Sour Patch Kids If I saved yo' ass.

**Dan:** WOT.

**Alex:** Phil, what the hell?

**.**

**Chapter 7, before the intimate scene with Dan and Phil**

**Nathan: **Daniel! Oh, Daniel! Please, do sit down. Just a quick interview with Destery and I is all.

**Dan: **Great...and you can just call me Dan.

**Nathan: **That's just wonderful, Daniel. Now, tell us about this next scene mmm?

**Dan:** It's just like a thirty second scene with Phil and I. Not much.

**Destery:** Don't lie to us, Daniel. This scene is just going to be delicious, isn't it?

**Dan:** ...did we legitimately hire you as interviewers because if not-

**Nathan:** Do we get to see ass in this scene, dearest Daniel? Kidding, kidding! So, what's your relationship like?

**Dan:** It's going well. I'm happy.

**Nathan:** Aww, well isn't that the cutest! Well, while you're having, fun ((winks)) with Phil...we should go find Alex.

.

**A Word With Chris**

**Chris: **Hola, today you're behind the scenes with me, Chris! We just performed the scene where I distract the nurses with the floor waxing machine I take from the cleaning closet Alex rudely locked me in. Maybe you were wondering how I got downtown in it? Here's some extra content:

Ch. 12

Chris's POV

"Get back here with that!" one of the two nurses called out as I rode away on the machine. My chimp noises echoed through the corridors and I hoped Dan got his chance and ran. "Hey!" the nurses yelled. At that moment I just knew I needed to loose them.

I threw everything I passed behind me and eventually they fell over them. I turned the corner and came across an elevator. Perfect. I hopped out and slammed on the buttons. "Come on, come on, come on..." I tapped my foot. Bitches would be here any second. Finally the door slid open and I got in the machine and rode inside. I didn't know why I needed to bring the machine, I guess I had created a bond with it in the time I had it. I sung Shakira lyrics to it, and I don't just do that for anybody. I reached the ground floor and sped out of the hospital.

"Well," I said aloud, "what do we do now?" My glance fell on a poster for a pinyata festival being held downtown. "It is my calling." I whispered as I rode off down the street in my new friend. I was not as fast as the other cars and this caused commotion, but whatever. They don't understand. Many people gave odd looks as I drove by also, but it didn't bother me.

Eventually I was downtown riding peacefully down the sidewalk when a familiar voice called after me. "Chris! Chris, wait up!" I turn to see Dan and Pj running towards me.

"Hey guys! Are you here for the pinyata festival too?" I asked, eying Pj. He looked good today in those jeans. Dan and Pj got on; them explaining the plans as we went.

.

**Back With Destery And Nathan**

**Destery: **Come on! Why not!?

**Nathan:** Oh... it seems you all have caught us while we're in a little pickle. Alex seems to have locked himself in his dressing room.

**Alex:** Go away.

**Destery: **Oh, what's that? Taylor Momsen is here? No way! ((door swings open))

**Alex:** What-

**Nathan:** Got you, haha. _((Destery and Nathan enter))_ So, how did you get wrapped up in this?

**Alex:** My brother got together with Phil.

**Nathan:** That's cool. What's your favorite scene to be in so far?

**Alex:** I kind of hated all of it to be honest. I guess my favorite would be the one scene when we were having dinner at Charlie's house. It was pretty funny the way Chris and Pj messed with them like that.

**Destery:** The jokes didn't bother you?

**Alex:** Nope.

**Nathan: **Next question, how does it make you feel that the readers of this story have made a fanbase name for you; Alezards, is it? Sailor Ellie made the name, to be specific. You answered in previous Q&A's that your favorite animal is a lizard?

**Alex:** Uh, I honestly don't know why I have one? Like, at all. And yeah, lizards are pretty cool.

**Destery:** Phil has informed us that there is something between you and Chris. Care to fill us in?

**Alex: **Fucking hell, Phil. No, he just likes to mess with me for some reason. Pj should have him on a leash or something.

**Nathan:** Well, that's all the questions we have for you. Anything you want to say to the readers?

**Alex:** Uh, stay fucking rad. Alright, bye.

.  
**Destery:** Alright guys, Nathan and I are in the jewelery store where Dan purchased the ring. And of course...

**Damon:** I want an interview! Mmm, just give me a minute to fix my hurr, ya know, can't have messy hurr. What the tits am I even sayin'!? Messy hurr, don't curr!

**Destery:** Yeah whatever. Isn't there another guy that's in this scene?

**Nathan:** I think so, what the fuck was his name? Something with a C?

**Christian:** Oh, hello. It's, uh, it's Christian actually.

**Destery:** Oh ok, cool. Well we're just gonna ask you a couple questions and-

**Damon:** I'm not saying a word without my lawyer! Who do you think I am?!

**Destery:** Dude, shut the fuck up. Alright, so you two don't really have any major parts. Do you wish you had more of a part and if so, what would you want to do?

**Christian: **I'm fine with this part. I mean...it's all fine and swell and great so I'm happy.

**Damon:** _((clears throat dramatically))_ Well, I'm not! I should have totally played Dan's brother. I mean Alex is fine but lacks emotion that the part requires, ya get me?

**Nathan:** ...you honestly think you would play a better part of Dan's brother?

**Destery:** Are you fucking serious?

**Damon:** No need to cuss, potty mouth. GEEZ. And yeah!

**Nathan:** Ok well, next question-

**Damon:** Can we hurry this up a wee bit? I have a date with Taylor Swift, and you know Tay-Tay hates when I'm late.

**Christian:** Um, you kind of don't...have a date with her...

**Damon:** Stop crushing my dreams!

**Destery: **Do you want to get your dick skin ripped off right now?

**Nathan:** Destery-

**Destery:** No, this kid is giving me a headache. How many people are left to interview?

**Nathan:** Ian and Anthony are next on our list.

**Destery:** Let's go. This has been an interview with Christian and what ever the fuck that hyper kid's name was.

.

**Wedding Scene; Dan walking to the alter.**

_((Dan walking when a malteser hits him in the face))_

Dan: Can we throw them gentler please? (_(continues walking when one hits him harder))_ Are one of you purposely trying to annihilate me?! (_(takes another step when one hits him hard in the balls))_ JESUS WHY.

.

**Wedding Scene; Phil walking to the alter.**

_((Phil walks arm in arm with Alex when he trips and falls))_

**Dan:** PFTTTT.

.

**Fight Scene; Chapter 11**

**Alex:** Leave me alone, you cunts.

**Leader:** I'm gonna beat you. Beat you so fucking hard.

**Alex:** PFTTT.

**Leader:** ...What? That's not supposed to be funny. You're supposed to act scared um.

**Alex:** I'm sorry, but that just sounded immensely sexual and just oh my god. Like is that seriously your line or?

**Dan:** _((sniffles))_ He's definitely my brother.

.

**Pranks With Pj**

**Pj:** Oh hello, it's Pj and today I'll be showing you all how to piss off the rare species Dan Howell. We're about to do the scene where the pizza arrives and there is a mysterious note inside. Fun fact, Chris and I are actually the ones to write the note for them to read. In the story, it's actually Ian and Anthony, but we're in charge of writing it since the two idiots are sleeping currently. Watch this.

.

_Take One_

**Dan:** Phil, pizza is here. _[opens box]_

"Every night at exactly 12:04 a chinchilla smiles as he watches you through his window"

**Dan:** ….WHAT THE FUCK? Cut! Who the hell?...I live on the 36th story anyways!

.

_Take Two:_

**Dan:** Phil, pizza! _[opens box]_

"_((drawing of a penis))_"

**Dan:** PFTTTT.

.

_Take Three:_

**Dan:** Pizza! _[opens box]_ ….wait what the hell it's just another drawing of a penis.

.

_Take Four:_

**Dan:** The motherfucking pizza has arrived. _[opens box]_

"burma"

**Dan:** ...I'm done.

.

**Pj:** And then Dan found out it was us, sigh. I hope you have enjoyed this small segment with me, Pj. See ya 'round.

.

**Destery And Nathan!**

**Destery:** Ok hey guys. We're here with Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. Nice to meet you guys.

Nathan: Yeah, you guys are fucking huge on Youtube. How the heck did you end up playing two fake-cops from As Long As You're Happy and two crazy guys chasing a guy around in this one, Our Revelation?

**Ian:** Well...we kind of didn't know we'd be playing those parts...

**Anthony:** Hahaha! Yeah, it was pretty weird when we were told our parts. I remember Ian pulled me aside and we actually considered just leaving the set.

**Destery:** You guys seem much chiller than your characters.

**Ian:** Well, yeah. We aren't actually two insane guys obsessed with cats.

**Anthony: **Yep, we're just two guys _slightly_ obsessed with cats.

**Nathan: **So what was your weirdest experience being on set? You two have been here since the first story, so even since then.

**Anthony:** I don't know if you guys have interviewed him yet, but Chris Kendall...he's quite the guy.

**Ian:** Our first day on set he kept offering us these gummy bears and we were just like, dude it's ok, we don't want any. But he insisted to the point he was throwing them at us...

**Anthony:** Yeah! We were like dude what the hell? Then he just ran off.

**Destery:** I am so sorry about that.

**Ian: **Yeah and another thing, we didn't actually know Dan and Phil were together until we got here and read the script. So like, during the first scene on the cruise ship they were holding hands and Anthony and I made a joke and Dan shot us the most horrifying glare ever, then Pj told us.

**Anthony:** Hahaha! That was probably the most awkward thing to ever happen. And then Ian and I couldn't get over how Phan is actually real and stood there awkwardly trying to decide what to do. Like, if it was weird to watch or rude to look away or...well yeah.

**Ian:** I'm pretty sure Dan still hates us.

**Nathan:** Well thanks for your time. Anything you want to say to the readers?

**Ian:** No.

**Anthony:** See ya another time, BIIITCH!

.

**Destery:** Well, that's everyone we have to interview.

**Nathan: **Yep! We were only here for Our Revelation, but here are some bloopers from As Long As You're Happy.

**Destery & Nathan:** Fair winds!

.

**As Long As You're Happy**

.

**Confessing Scene, Chapter 6**

**Dan:** Phil, what is it?

**Phil:** Dan...I...I-

**Director:** Fayt, we're gonna need you to step out of the shot..

**Fayt: **But I thought I was a ghost, daaaamn ittt.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Nami:** I'm going to the store. Phil, do you want anything?

**Phil:** How about you don't come back.

**Dan:** ((bursts out laughing))

.

**Bitching With Dan Howell:**

**Dan:** Phil is shit at making pancakes. He had one job in this scene, to make pancakes. What does he do? He fucking burnt them. Who burns pancakes? This angers me.

**This has been Bitching With Dan Howell.**

**.  
**

**Scene Where Dan Takes Phil's Luggage; Chapter 7**

**Phil**: Dan, get back here!

**Dan: **No, hahah- _((drops it into the ocean))_ oh shit.

**Phil:** ….that's not in the script.

**Dan:** Phil..umm...

**Phil:** My actual belongings were in there! Dan!

**Dan:** ...Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama~

**Phil:** Now isn't the time to be singing the llama song!

.

**Messing With Nami:**

**((things that happen around set))**

**Nami: **Hey, Dan-

**Dan:** PEASANT. (_(splashes milk at her))_

_.  
_

**Nami:** Hey Phil do you know where-

**Phil:** DAN.

**Dan: **PEASANT. _((splashes milk at her))_

_.  
_

**Fayt: **Hey, Nami!

**Nami:** Hi, do you know what scene we're doing next?

**Fayt:** Not sure, but Dan wanted me to hand you this note.

**Nami:** I'm not stupid! He's just gonna come out of no where and splash milk at me again. See, even the note says turn to the left. Pft, I'll turn to the right-

_((Chris splashes milk at her from the right))_

**Chris & Fayt:** PEASANT. _((highfives))_ DAN, WE GOT HER.

**Dan:** FUCK YESSS.

.

**End.**

* * *

**And that wraps everything up! Wow, this ended up being way longer than expected. Anyways, I hope you all had as much fun reading as I did writing. I hope this made you laugh at least once, even though this story chapter was as random and silly as it could get. Maybe tell me which part made you laugh in the reviews if you want.  
**

**Thank you so much for the continued support, and even on my other stories too. I'm so lucky to have readers like you guys. **

.

**Love Always, **

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


End file.
